Sorry angel
by Shinred
Summary: Une ex étudiante de l'académie militaire de Junon qui intègre les turks à contrecoeur. Elle risque de vite changer sa façon de voir la Shinra. Léger Rufus X OC je ne vous le cache pas. Mini spoiler de Final fantasy advent children vers la fin.
1. Beautiful day

**Sorry angel, sorry so**

**Disclaimer :** vous vous en doutez tous : ni squaresoft ni square enix ne m'appartiennent, par conséquant final fantasy 7 non plus ( quel dommage...) les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas, sauf Laureleï Dagger et les quelques personnages qui ne vous disent rien. De même je n'ai pas écrit les morceaux des chansons qui débutent les chapitres, ces chansons appartiennent aux auteurs ou a leurs interprètes, ça va de soi... ( quel dommage bis ). Et si fan fiction me demande de les enlever je le ferais immediatement.

Le titre de la fic est tiré d'une chanson de Serge Gainsbourg ( chanson reprise par Franz Ferdinand et Jane Birkin que j'ai écouté en boucle en écrivant les premiers chapitres). Oui bon je me tais ...

**Genre :** Sentimental mais toujours dans l'unviers midgarien donc un peu d'action et quelques touches d'humour.

**Note de l'auteur 1** ( ça fait à peine pas modeste ...) : j'ai mis ces petits bouts de chanson car je suis une fana de musique et que je trouve que certaines paroles illustrent colle parfaitement à l'univers que je veux créer dans queluques uns de mes chapitres.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** pas de shinra pour le moment ( car chapitre court ) mais elle arrive dans le chapitre 2 promis :) !

* * *

Touch me // Touche-moi.

Take me to that other place // Amène-moi à cet autre endroit.

Teach me // Apprends-moi.

I know I'm not a hopeless case // Je sais que je ne suis pas un cas désespéré.

U2 - "It's a beautiful day"

* * *

Laureleï ouvrit doucement les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière de son écran. Les mots qu'elle avait passé la soirée à écrire lui paraissaient tellement flous à cette heure de la nuit. Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, l'atmosphère oppressante de la chambre lui donnait la nausée, il faisait tellement chaud. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina le long de son visage. Elle voulait juste dormir, se plonger dans la douceur des draps fraichement lavés, se glisser dans un long sommeil et ne plus se réveiller. Ses bras étaient encore tout endoloris par les combats et les entrainements de la journée. Les dernières semaines avaient été dures, elle passait ses derniers examens. Des manoeuvres militaires elle passait à la théorie des partiels. Mais ses efforts allait enfin payer : plus que quelques jours et elle serait enfin libre de ses choix ...

Le lendemain le ballet des examens reprit. Combats, dissertations, questions vagues, stress et larmes.

Sans oublier les entretiens.

" Que pensez vous avoir de plus que vos confrères Mademoiselle ? "

Un homme trapu, des balafres plein le visage la regardait de haut en bas arretant maintes fois son regard sur sa poitrine. C'était tellement courant ici : le sexisme était ambiant dans l'école militaire de Junon. Une femme ne pouvait être que belle, naïve et frèle. Certainement pas commander une armée entièrement composée d'hommes. Elle allait encore lui sortir des inepties puis embrayer sur le sujet féministe en lui lançant des regards langoureux. Une petite voix lui disait au creux de l'oreille : " Frappe le tu en as tellement envie..." Mais ...

"Hé bien je pense être aussi qualifié qu'un homme pour ... De plus je pense avoir des qualités typiquement féminines ... ainsi ... donc ... Mais c'est moi qui vous remercie monsieur !"

Dans le terrible monde des jurys d'examen les réponses bateaux sont reines.

Elle sortit de la salle avec une migraine horrible, elle était tellement dégoûtée de cette école : ces regard insistants, ces sifflements, ces hommes.

* * *

Plus que quelques heures et elle serait enfin libre des ses choix ...

La lumière commençait à percer dans la chambre de Laurelei. Ses cartons étaient faits : tout était déjà emballé. La veille au soir elle fut prise d'une frénésie incomprehensible : sans savoir si elle aurait son diplôme elle avait commencé à vider sa chambre de ses affaires. Elle n'acceptait pas l'echec ce serait ou le diplôme ou la route vers chez elle.

Il etait 8 heure et elle entendait les bruits familiers du dortoir. Elle était allongée par dessus ses draps, ses jambes nues chauffées par le soleil qui passait au travers de la vitre. Elle fixait le plafond, rêveuse, pensant : " et si je réussissais ... et si j'étais ...". On toqua. Elle se redressa et vu un lettre par terre. Quelqu'un avait dû la glisser sous la porte. Elle se leva, détailla la lettre et reconnu formellement le cachet de l'école :

_"Mademoiselle Dagger,_

_Vous êtes invitée à vous présenter à l'amphithéatre B7 pour l'annonce des résultats des examens annuels. Vous vous présenterez à 9h précise en uniforme scolaire à la place 159. Tout retard sera sanctionné._

_Monsieur le directeur de l'école militaire de Junon."_

* * *

Plus que quelques minutes et elle serait enfin libre de ses choix ...

Les couloirs étaient plein de parents inquiets : les hommes ne seraient que de mauviettes alors ? Elle, pauvre femme, se débrouillait toute seule et n'avait pas besoin de ces embrassades pour avoir du courage. Elle rentra dans l'amphithéâtre. C'était le plus petit de l'école : 80 places à tout casser. Elle ne remarqua que deux autres femmes: une petite brune un peu garçon manqué et une rousse extravaguante.

Le doyen commença enfin à parler :

" Bien nous voici donc dans l'amphithéâtre B7 . Madame la secrétaire vous pouvez me donner la liste 1, celle des lettres à A à F. Oui celle-ci. Bon reprenons: Je vais faire l'appel des diplômés de A à F.Les personnes diplômés pourront sortir de l'amphithéatre pour aller devant la serre de combat chercher leurs dimplômes quant à ceux qui n'auront pas été appelés, ils se présenteront à l'acceuil en vue d'une réinscription. Commençons:

John Abrams - Michael Abiva - Enzo Adigamos ..."

Des cris de joie fusèrent, des rires éclatèrent et des mines décomposées s'instalèrent.

" ... Franck Cleiv - Cali Cmano ..."

Laurelei cherchait ses consoeur du regard : aucune n'avait encore était appelée

"... Giorno Dafia - Luka Dainetralags ..."

Pardon ...??

" ... et pour finir monsieur Craig Fellow."

Le doyen partit suivit de sa secrétaire. Laurelei était toujours assise à sa place ses mains crispés sur sa pochette en carton. Celle qu'elle avait spécialement préparé pour mettre son diplôme. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle les réprima : elle ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer ici. Pas dans cette école ...Elle se retourna : une dizaine de personnes était toujours assise, tous troublés, déboussolés. La rousse était toujours là, elle jouait nerveusement avec son stylo et sentit le regard de Laurelei elle le lui rendit en murmurant :

" Bande de salauds "

Elle se leva avec fracas et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Laureleî.

" Ils sont machistes, ils ne voulaient pas nous donner nos dipômes. Cette bande de lâches à peur de nous ! Ils ne veulent pas nous voir aux commandes d'une armée. Viens on va se plaindre !

" Non" Murmura Laurelei " Je n'en peux plus."

" Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je suis sûr que tu as bossé autant que moi pour l'avoir ce diplôme. Ce qui signifie deux fois plus que cette bande de primates !"

" Justement. J'ai donné tout ce que j'ai pu et voilà le résultat ! Je m'en vais, je n'ai plus rien à gagner ici."

Laurelei prit ses affaires et commença à partir quand une voix l'interpella :

" Ou vas tu ?" Toujours la rousse.

" Loin d'ici"

" Comment ça ?"

" Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai plus rien à gagner ici. C'est une école machiste : une femme ne pourra jamais y trouver sa place."

" Et que vas tu faire maintenant?"

" Partir loin, refaire ma vie... Tout pour oublier les années que j'ai perdu."

" Je t'accompagne ! Après tout je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici non plus... Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?"

Plus que quelques secondes et elle serait enfin libre de ses choix.


	2. Sunburn

Note de l'auteur : je me sentais un peu coupable de vous avoir fait un premier chapitre qui parlait peu de la shinra donc voici le deuxième !

* * *

Come waste your millions here // Viens gaspiller tes millions ici

Secretly she sneers // Elle ricane secrètement

Another corporate show // Un autre spectacle en commun

A guilty conscience grows // Une conscience coupable grandit

Muse- "Sunburn"

* * *

" Moi c'est Freija, Freija Coral !Et toi ? "

" Laurelei Dagger, enchantée"

Laurelei avait une impression bizarre : pourquoi cette fille acceptait de s'embarquer avec elle dans une histoire sans but précis? Se désinscrire de Junon après toutes ces années d'étude tout de même.  
Le PHS de Freija sonna et la discussion avec son interlocuteur semblait animée:

" Mais je t'avais dis que ... Je n'y peux rien ... Mais ... Oh et puis je m'en fous , ciao !"

Laurelei sortit de la salle avec une idée bien précise en tête : elle allait récupérer ses affaires dans le dortoir et prendre le train vers une ville au hasard. Elle avait envie de vivre quelque chose de nouveau, loin de la routine et de la discipline de Junon. Elle commenca à marcher dans le couloir ne prétant pas attention aux gens autour d'elle. Freija la talonnait:

" Attends moi ! Ou cours tu comme ça ?

" Je vais chercher mes affaires et prendre le train."

" Ouahou c'est du rapide ..."

" Tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre !"

" Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! J'étais juste impressionée par ta détermination... c'est tout. Je t'accompagne, je ne veux plus rester ici."

Qu'elle se taise. Laurelei n'en avait rien à faire de ses états d'âme. Elle voulait juste partir loin...

* * *

Elle firent le chemin jusqu'à la gare sans un bruit. Freija avait enfin compris que Laurelei n'était pas très bavarde  
Le hall était immense et étonnament vide à cette heure de la journée. De grandes vitres laissaient entrer le soleil qui se refletait sur le carelage blanc immaculé. Le panneau d'affichage était une liste sans fin de noms de villes plus ou moins connues : Kalm, fort condor, Canyon Cosmos, Gongaga, Mideel ...

" Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Laurelei " commenca Freija " je suis claustrophobe donc si tu veux aller sur un autre continent, je crois que je resterais ici..."

" Je n'ai pas d'idées précises, à vrai dire." répondit Laurelei, le regard fixé sur les panneaux.

Cette fille n'était pas méchante, en fait. Elle était comme un petit oiseau tombé du nid qui cherchait quelqu'un pour lui apprendre à voler.

" Nous n'irons pas sur un autre continent si tu ne veux pas prendre un tunnel sous la mer." ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant." Viens nous allons prendre nos billets."

" Mais pour aller où ?"

" Nous verrons bien ... Au fait avec qui as-tu eu cette conversation si animée au téléphone quand nous étions à l'école ?"

" Oh mon père ... il était déçu ..."

Elle paraissait affectée.

" N'en parlons plus" dit Laurelei pour clore la discussion.

Elles arrivèrent devant un guichet. Un vieil homme somnolait derrière le comptoir.

"S'il vous plait !

"Humioumioumioum"

Il ronflait de plus bel. Laurelei lui tapota l'épaule et il s'éveilla.

" Oh mais qu'est ce que nous avons là ? Vous me paraissez bien jeune pour prendre le train ! Vous avez quel âge 15 ans ?"

Vingt ans à vrai dire mais qu'il croive ce qu'il veut tant qu'il leur donnait un billet.

" Nous voudrions un billet pour ... heu"

Bonne question ou allaient-elles ?

" Quelle est la ville ou nous aurions plus de chance de trouver du travail sur ce continent à votre avis ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Midgar sans hésitation, c'est une ville en pleine expansion. Et puis elle est magnifique pleine de lumière... oh comme j'aimerais la revoir ..."

Laurelei regarda Freija :

" Qu'en penses-tu ?"

" Midgar nous voilà !" hurla Freija sans tout le hall.

* * *

Le voyage ne serait pas long leur avait-on dit, en quelques heure elles y seraient.  
Le doux bruit du vent et le léger mouvement du train endormit Laurelei quand soudain une sonnerie rententit dans le compartiment. elle se réveilla en sursaut et chercha le coupable des yeux.

" Je crois que c'est le tien Laurelei" chuchota Freija.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et regarda l'écran : maman. Elle décrocha :

" Allo ?" fit elle d'une voix peu assurée.

" Lauri c'est maman je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de toi ce matin. Il y a eu un problème ? Tu n'as pas eu ton diplôme ? Tu sais si tu ne l'as pas eu ce n'est pas si grave ..."

" Non, non tout va bien maman... Je l'ai eu ...ne t'inquiètes pas. Je voulais passer à la maison mais j'ai eu un contre-temps. Euh en fait un recruteur m'a proposé un emploi sur Midgar et je suis dans le train.

" Mais c'est génial ! je suis tellement fière de toi !"

" Je passerais le mois prochain si je peux"

" Bien sûr, tu sais que la porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi !"

"Merci ... à bientôt ..."

" Tu as menti à ta mère ..." Dit Freija avec un regard accusateur qui ne faisait qu'accroître la culpabilité de Laurelei.

" Tu as insulté ton père" répondit-elle pour se défendre.

" On est quitte... mais pourquoi lui avoir menti ?"

" Parce qu'elle est trop fragile pour savoir la vérité ".

La ville était en vue et des souvenirs revenait à la mémoire de Laurelei. Elle préferait les cacher au fond d'elle.  
Cette ville n'était pas belle : elle était imposante, lumineuse, certes mais ce n'était qu'un tas de détrituts, de fer, de pauvreté ...

" Et maintenant ?" demanda Freija completement obnibulée par les lumières de la ville.

" Bonne question".

* * *

Le train s'arreta violemment et une voie crachota dans les hauts-parleurs :

"Midgar - Terminus tout le monde descend !!!"

Elles prirent leurs sacs et sortirent rapidement du train de peur que celui ci ne reparte sans qu'elles aient pu en sortir. Laurelei heurta une grande ombre noire. Par réflexe elle dégaina un petit couteau qu'elle avait caché dans sa poche.

" Calme toi petite on va pas te racketter. Yo rudo t'as vu comme les provinciales sont des p'tites excitées !"

Un homme grand mince avec une incroyable chevelure rouge et des sortes de traits rouges sous les yeux la regadait l'air moqueur. A ses côtés se tenait un homme de la même taille mais beaucoup plus muclé, le crâne rasé et la peau foncée qui paraissait impassible.

" Qui te permet de nous parler comme ça" repondit Laurelai sur la défensive.

" Mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve ! Elle nous provoquerait même en duel !"

" Reno" dit l'homme au crâne rasé à l'asperge rouge.

" Ouai bon tiens c'est bien aprce que t'as l'air d'être un bon élément."

Il lui donna un tract. Elle commenca à le lire tout en entendant les deux hommes partir :

" Non mais attends il se fait pas chier tseng à nous envoyer faire les hommes sandwich dans les taudis il a qu'a le faire ...Rude... RUDE! Tu m'écoutes ?"

Freija qui s'était mise à l'écart durant l'incartade de Laurelei et de ce Reno se rapprocha de Laurelei :

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'as donné ?"

Laurelei lu à voix haute :

" Mardi en l'honneur de la date anniversaire de la création de la plus grande entreprise mondiale, la shinra ouvrira ses portes pour permettre le recrutement de personnes motivées. Présentez vous à l'acceuil du premier étage à 10h précises..."

Un grand logo rouge vif ornait le prospectus : la shinra ... s'était ça ou rien. Elle et Freija était perdue dans cette ville, ce serait un moyen de se faire de l'argent.

" Et maintenant nous savons au moins ou trouver du travail Freija" ajouta Laurelei.

* * *

Enfin l'arrivée des premiers turks !!! Pour l'instant les chapitres sont assez court mais il est possible qu'ils s'etoffent au fur et a mesure. 


	3. Six underground

**Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 3 est arrivé ! Nous voici enfin dans l'univers de la shinra ! Des reviews me feraient super plaisir alors n'hésitez pas !

* * *

Take me down, 6 underground, the ground beneath your feet // Emmène-moi en bas, le souterrain 6, le sol en dessous de tes pieds,

Laid out low, nothing to go, nowhere a way to meet // Etalé en bas, rien n'y va, le chemin ne mène nullepart.

**Sneaker Pimps - " Six underground"**

* * *

"Pardon ?" 

" Ca fera 4560 gils par personne pour la nuit" lui dit une vieille femme aux allures de sorcière, engoncée derrière une vitre aussi épaisse qu'une planche de bois.

Laurelei se tourna vers Freija avec un air déconcerté en lui demandant :

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?"

" Je n'ai certainement pas 4560 gils, je n'en est même pas 3000 à vrai dire..." répondit-elle

La vieille femme appuya à nouveau sur le bouton de son micro et le son métalique effraya les deux jeunes filles.

"Si vous n'avez pas assez d'argent veuillez sortir, des gens font la queue derrière vous"

Elles se retournèrent : personne à l'horizon. Cette femme était vraiment de mauvaise foi. Laurelei prit ses affaires et sortit furieuse

" Freija qu'est ce que tu fous ? Grouille toi !"

" Je tiens la porte à l'ami invisible qui faisait la queue derrière nous ! Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais ?! Mon sac est lourd ! Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On est paumé ici on devrait peut-être rentrer..."

" Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre. Si tu veux rentrer, tu rentreras seule"

Laurelei avait été dure mais elle n'était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots. Le silence s'installa pendant un long moment. Elle marchèrent de quartiers en quartiers et se rendèrent vite compte du prix de la vie sur la plaque superieure de Midgar. Et à contre coeur elles prirent le train vers les quartiers inferieurs.

"On fera comment demain Laurelei ?"

"On prendra le train un peu plus tôt."

* * *

"Chambre 70 nous y voilà" 

Chambre miteuse. On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à du luxe ici de toute façon. La seule chose qui comptais était que le prix restait dans leur moyen. Il fallait qu'elles économisent au maximum en attendant de trouver un travail, quitte à se restreindre ou a dormir avec les cafards. A Junon les nuits étaient calmes, rythmées par le son des vagues contre les rochers. Ici la nuit égalait le jour : la lumière électrique était omniprésente, les bruits aussi. Une atmosphère oppressante regnait et cette grande tour symbole de monopole, de centralisation de pouvoir était aussi écrasante que cette plaque de fer qui séparait les quartiers riches des pauvres.

" Tu dors ?"

" Non freija et si tu pouvais arrêter avec tes questions ..."

" Tu crois qu'on a bien fait ?"

" J'en sais rien moi... ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on est ici tu vas pas me prendre la tête !"

" Pardon..."

Oh non elle n'allait pas pleurer... Laurelei avait vraiment l'impression d'être la mère de Freija. Sous ses allures de grande rousse sûre d'elle elle n'était encore qu'une enfant au fond.

* * *

" Alignez vous. Les femmes de ce côté et les hommes de l'autre." 

Les femmes ? Elles n'étaient que quelques dizaines pour une centaine d'homme. Encore un monde plein de machisme.Freija paraissait nerveuse. On pouvait se demander si elle n'allait pas finir par se couper avec son sabre à force de le triturer ainsi. Puis ce fut le retour de l'asperge rouge. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un bouffon avec ses épis et son rictus.

" Alors vous croyez être aussi bon que ... moi ??On va bien s'marrer alors." commenca-t-il

Un homme, certainement aussi des turks aux vues de son costume rentra aussi discretement qu'un courant d'air. Il se posta aux côtés de l'homme rictus et commenca :

" Merci Reno je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seul à présent."

Reno leva les yeux au ciel et sorti de la salle avec pertes et fracas. Pauvre porte ...

" Je m'appelle Tseng et je suis le responsable des turks et c'est moi qui vous suivrez tout au long de la journée afin de savoir qui mérite sa place au sein de la shinra. Je vous demanderai de suivre mes prerogatives à la lettre pour le bon déroulement de cette journée. "

Il paraissait tellement parfait dans son costume bleu nuit, ces cheveux impeccablement tiré en arrière, seul ce point noir au milieu du front attirait le regard comme une rayure disgraçieuse sur une vitre parfaite.

" Pour faire la part entre les meilleurs et les dilletantes vous allez commencer par vous combattre les uns avec les autres."

La plupart des candidats avaient un regard ulcéré : ils étaient tous venus avec leurs amis et n'avaient pas envie de les trahir. Mais Freija et Laurelei c'était mise d'accord : elles avaient reussi à aller jusqu'ici, elles n'allaient pas tout rater rien que pour des sentiments. Très vite la moitié était à terre : aucune défense, aucune tactique, comme s'ils étaient venu sans se préparer. Etonnamment beaucoup de femmes avait résisté : les hommes ne s'était pas méfiés d'elles, à tort. Freija et Laurelei restait en lice comme 20 autres personnes. La salle se vidait peu à peu des premiers perdants qui lançaient des regards haineux à ceux qui avaient gagné leur pass pour la deuxième épreuve. Laurelei essayait de rester concentrer en se focalisant sur des images et des idées positives. Elle se laissa à aller à fermer les yeux mais fut rapidement rapellé à l'ordre :

"Oh la blondinette on est pas ici pour faire la sieste ! On m'ecoute !"

Encore Reno. Ce machin rouge ... et grossier.

" Vous n'êtes plus que 20 à présent et en fin de compte il n'en restera que deux ! Montrez vos talents en vous battant contre ... moi"

Et il était egocentrique en plus ...

Et il allait la detester puisqu' elle l'avait battu. Il s'etait tous les deux défendus : elle avait pris des coups qui la ferait souffrir pendant encore de longues semaines. Elle avait tout de suite était offensive et lui ne s'y attendait pas, ce qui l'avait déséquilibré pendant tout le combat. Les autres filles avaient été très moyennes, toutes certainement trop charmées par leur adversaire et donc trop facilement déconcentrées. Des filles dont faisaient partie Freija, qui fut battu en 1 minute montre en main.

* * *

**Fiche signalétique.**

Numéro de candidat : # H464

Nom : Dagger.

Prénom : Laurelei.

Naissance : 07 juin 83.

Age : 20.

Dernière occupation : étudiante à l'école militaire de Junon.

Q.I. :131

**Informations médicales**

Psychologie : stable.

Taux de mako : 0.054 mg/L ( taux extrement faible, préconisation de traitement génétique ).

Physique : apte.

**Aptitudes au combat.**

Armes : polyvalence.

Préférence combat rapproché : takana.

Préférence longue porté : M-9.

Magie : maîtrise des élémentales, quadra magic, soin et talent de l'ennemi.

Préférence invocation : Hades, Ramuh.

Obsevation de l'intervenant : offensive parfaite, défensive à travailler.

Insensible à : poison, foudre.

Signes particuliers /

* * *

"Vous me parraissez être un bon élément pour la shinra..." dit Tseng tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la fiche signalétique de Laurelei. 

Que pouvez-t-elle répondre à ça ? Merci mais ce n'est pas mon but premier d'intégrer les turks. D'un côté elle n'avait pas à se plaindre : elle allait avoir un travail bien rémunéré, des tas d'avatanges... De l'autre elle pouvait mourir à chaque instant, et sa conscience la taraudait : faire parti de la shinra c'etait perdre un peu de son humanité. Elle restait muette, elle n'avait pas envie de déblatérer des quelconques inepties aujourd'hui.

" Je vous demanderais de sortir, je vais examiner votre dossier ainsi que les autres. Vous serez rappelé dans quelques minutes."

Cet homme l'impressionait : il paraissait tellement serein Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il faisait parti d'une machine à faire le mal. Mais s'imaginait elle aussi en turks ? en mafieuse ? en tueuse ? en menteuse ? en espionne ? Pas le moins du monde. Elle avait été élevée par une famille qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit une gentille fille aimable et souriante, pas une turk. Mentalement elle considérait que son echec ne serait pas une grande perte.

Elle s'adossa negligeamment contre le mur, détaillant les mines fatiguées de ceux qu'elle devait considérer comme des adversaires.

" Vous pouvez tous entrer" dit l'homme au crâne rasé que Laurelei avait vu en compagnie de Reno à la gare : Rude.

Les derniers prétendants au titre de turks n'étaient que des hommes, à part Laurelei. Une fois entrés dans la salle ils avaient adoptés des mines graves qu'ils jugeaient digne de la situation. Elle avait vu leurs têtes toute la journée, ce qui commençait à l'exasperer. Elle tourna donc son regard vers ceux qui les détaillaient.

Tseng impassible, Reno de même pour la première fois, l'homme au crâne rasé Rude ne laissait rien transapraitre sous ses lunettes de soleil. Les autres personnes, Laurelei ne les avaient jamais vu : une femme très vulgaire en robe de soirée rouge, deux gros hommes, un avec un costume vert militaire dont le visage balfré etait caché sous une grande barbe , un autre blond au costume rouge et au teint de la même couleur, qui ressemblait à un poivrot. Un homme au costume bleu presque identique à ceux des turks se tenait en retrait, il était assez beau, d'un âge mur et restait mysterieux.

"Qu'attendons nous ?" se hata l'homme rouge.

" Votre fils, président shinra" répondit Tseng avec force de respect.

Sans le savoir Laurelei avait donc insulter interieurement le president shinra. Elle reprima un sourire.

Une panthère entra dans la salle. Enfin un semblant, elle avait une longue tentacule noire qui lui partait du sommet de la tête. Laurelei en avait déjà vu dans les contrées de Junon et elle savait trop bien que ce genre de monstre était difficile à battre. A sa suite se tenait un jeune homme blond, le visage angélique mais l'air las, tout habillé de blanc.Si la mère de Laurelei l'avait vu elle aurait dit qu'il ressemblait au prince charmant. Il s'assit au côté du president shinra.

" Nous pouvons commencer à présent" reprit Tseng.

* * *

L'arrivée de Rufus ... J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver une manière de le faire entrer dans l'histoire. Tout de même c'est le vice président, il lui fallait une entrée en grande pompe !! Quant aux autres je pense que vous avez reconnu ( et je l'espère ) dans l'ordre Scarlett, Heidegger, le president shinra et Reeves. Pour finir j''ai appelé le revolver de Laurelei au pif : je n'ai aucune idée si ce type de pistolet existe, je ne suis pas très calée niveau arme. 


	4. Black celebration

Merci beaucoup à zephyree pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

* * *

Let's have a black celebration // Faisons une célébration noire

To celebrate the fact // Pour célébrer le fait

That we've seen the back // Que nous ayons vu la fin

Of another black day // D'un autre jour noir

**Depeche Mode -"Black celebration"**

* * *

" John Derel, Sora Gez, Hido Sijar. Avancez tous les trois d'un pas." 

Tous les trois avaient le sourire aux lèvres mais n'étaient pas très perspicaces pensa sarcastiquement Laurelei, car ils avaient oublié le fait que la shinra ne recherchait que deux personnes.

" Vous pouvez sortir tous les trois."

Elle avait raison. Il ne restait qu'elle et un grand brun à la peau très pâle. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle était choisi : elle avait râté son diplôme mais avait réussi un concours jugé quasi impossible. C'était irrationnel.

" Mr Darko Legs et Mlle Laurelei Dagger sont nos deux nouveaux elements. Mr Legs est diplomé de l'école militaire de Fort condor et Melle Dagger de celle de Junon."

A tout hasard, avait elle oublié de preciser qu'elle n'avait pas eu son diplôme ? Tant pis ce n'était plus moment de l'ajouter, elle ferait avec.

" Vous pouvez à présent disposer mademoiselle et monsieur, vous vous présenterez demain 8h au bureau du premier étage pour la prise de vos fonctions."

Comment une vie pouvait autant changer en deux jours ?

* * *

"Laurelei ça fait des heures que je t'attends comment ça c'est passé ?" demanda Freija qui essayait désespérément de faire son lit 

Trop vite aurait été une réponse appopriée.

" Tu as vu ta tête tu es toute pâle ? Tu sais quoi? il m'ont proposé un poste de secrétaire ! C'est nul mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre ... Je suis déçue de ma nouvelle vie ... et toi?" ajouta-t-elle

" Je suis prise ..." Murmura Laurelei

" Pardon j'ai pas compris ?!"

" Je suis prise !" Répéta-t-elle avec pour la première fois de la journée un franc sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

" C'est pas vrai !!!! Ouvrons le champagne !" Elle regarda autour d'elle et ajouta " que nous n'avons pas ..! Je suis fière de toi !"

" Merci..."

" Oh et Laurelei tu as vu comme Rufus Shinra est beau je l'ai vu de loin en repartant ce matin"

" Qui est ce ? L'homme en blanc ?"

" Oui c'est lui ! Qu'en penses tu ?"

Cet homme avait une aura particulière, il dégagait quelque chose de désagréable pour Laurelei : il la gênait.

" Oh rien de spécial."

" Laurelei t'as pas honte ?" hurla Freija dans tout le motel.

* * *

Laurelei était venu expres avec quelques minutes d'avance mais cette secrétaire bornée lui faisait perdre du temps. Il était presque 8 heures présent. 

" Si vous n'avez pas de pass je ne peux pas vous laissez entrer dans l'enceinte de la shinra..." répétait-elle constamment.

Elle sentait son sang ne bouillir, elle allait lui lancer des insanités quand Reno se posta derrière elle, et dit à l'intention de la secrétaire, tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil obscène :

" Laisse, elle est avec moi."

Laurelei et Reno entrèrent dans l'ascenceur. Il insera son pass et une voix féminine surfaite effraya Laurelei :

"Reno -Turks- Pass accepté - Etage 69 : bureaux présidentiels"

La voie metallique rententit à nouveau :

" Détection d'une seconde personne : veuillez insérer votre badge"

Reno tendit à laurelei une petite carte qu'elle s'empressa de passer dans la fente, de peur qu'il lui arrive une mésaventure comme le déclenchement d'une alarme :

" Laurelei - Turks - Pass accepté- Etage 69 : bureaux présidentiels."

Reno s'adressa à Laurelei :

" J'avais oublié que j'etais censé vous donner vos pass, à toi et à Darko. Le pauvre il va se faire refouler..."

Espece de petit con pensa tout bas Laurelei, tout en se regardant dans la glace. Elle n'était pas habituée à cette image : un costume bleu qui jurait avec sa blondeur et rendait son teint pâle encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle avait les cheveux tirés dans une queue de cheval approximative, des mitaines de cuir qui lui sciaient les doigts et son arme lui paraissait lourde après une nuit presque blanche. Reno lui se tenait nonchalament contre la vitre et regardait au dehors. Laurelei n'osait pas, elle avait un vertige horrible qui lui donnnait la nausée, elle préférait fermer les yeux pour retrouver ses esprits.

" Ca t'arrive souvent de dormir debout ?"

Dire qu'elle devait rester dans cet ascenceur pendant encore 60 étages en compagnie de cet homme.

" Je me concentre "dit-elle

" Oh pardon je ne savais pas..." répondit-il, saracastique.

Heureusement au 30 eme etage Tseng les rejoint.

" Très bien Laurelei vous êtes ici. Nous allons faire un tour chez le vice-président et chez mr heiddeger afin qu'ils vous expliquent vos nouvelles fonction. Le président est trop occupé, il vous recevra un autre jour." lui dit le reponsable des Turks

"Encore avalanche ?" demanda Reno

" Oui" répondit Tseng " Un problème avec un des réacteurs..."

Au 69 eme étage l'ascenceur s'arrêta dans un ding sonore. Un grand escalier de marbre blanc conduisait au bureau du président tandis que plusieurs grandes portes de chêne massif conduisaient au bureau de ses sous-fifres.

" Par ici Laurelei.." dit Tseng

Elle entra dans un immense bureau avec une baie vitrée qui donnait sur Midgar. L'homme habillé en blanc qu'elle avait vu la veille leur tournait le dos.

" Vice président Shinra, voici une des nouvelles recrues des turks".

Il se tourna lentement vers eux, tous ses mouvement paraissaient ralentis, serein, mais empreint d'une superiorité. Son regard bleu était glaçant, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs. Laurelei n'avait aucune idée de comment s'adresser à lui, elle avait peur que ses paroles puissent le froisser, le briser tellement il paraissait fantomatique.

Il la regarda très rapidement et se tourna vers Reno qui venait d'entrer :

" Vos informations Reno..." lui demanda-t-il.

" Née à Midgar, elle a été adoptée à l'âge de cinq ans par une famille de Junon, elle a grandit à l'orphelinat de Shinra en passant par là, interressant... Sinon rien de bien croustillant à ajouter à son dossier, elle est aussi immaculée que votre costard, boss."

" Reno" souffla Tseng exaspéré.

" Une fille des taudis ? Qu'elle tristesse c'est pathétique..." reprit le vice président Shinra.

Pardon ? Comment osait-il lui parler de la sorte ? Le sang de Laurelei ne fit qu'un tour : elle glissa sa main dans son dos et essaya d'agripper la crosse du pistolet qu'elle avait coincé dans sa ceinture. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'une fille des taudis pouvait impressioner. Quand un main aggripa son poignet : c'était Rude. Elle ne les avait même pas entendus rentrer lui et Darko. Rude lui chuchota :

" Je te conseille de ne pas essayer..."

Le vice président regarda négligemment le dossier et le jeta sur son bureau :

" Vous pouvez disposer."

Laurelei sortit très rapidement tallonée par Reno :

" Hé Lauri !!"hurla-t-il

" Qui te permet de m'appeler aussi familièrement ?" répondit-elle, aggressive.

" Tu comptais tirer sur le vice-president ?! Tu sais ma p'tite, si tu attentes à la vie d'un des shinra tu peut être sûre qu'on te retrouvera en train de baigner dans ton sang demain matin ! Tu as de la chance que seul Rude est moi t'ayons vu !"

" C'est un sale type ! Comment ose-t'il juger des personnes sur leurs origines ?"

" C'est le fils du président Shinra : il a tous les droits Laurelei. C'est comme un dieu. On est plus à Junon ici, on est à Midgar ma fille..."

* * *

En effet Reno avait raison, Midgar était totallement différent de Junon. Mais en une semaine Laurelei et Freija s'était habitué à leurs nouvelles vies, elles avaient même emmenagé dans des logements de fonction près de la tour shinra.

En tant que novice Laurelei et Darko n'avait que des tâches administratives très quelconques. Et ce fut un soir où l'automne pointait son nez qui fit changer les choses radicalement. Rude vint dans le bureau des turks et demanda à Laurelei de le suivre. Il n'était pas très loquace, il marchait le regard droit à travers différents couloirs et escaliers de service. Laurelei avait du mal à le suivre avec ses petites jambes. Elle baladait son regard sur les murs et les vitres tellement propre : la shinra était un monde aspetisé au milieu du tas d'imondices qu'était midgar. Soudain elle fut frappée par une image diffusé par un des écrans du QG. Elle héla son collègue :

"Rude que se passe-t-il ?"

Rude regarda l'écran et répondit avec le même ton monotone:

" Le secteur 7 qui a été rasé... Dépèche toi, on t'attend !"

Cette image de la plaque superieur qui s'effondrait sur les taudis hantait Laurelei qui remerciait le ciel de vivre dans le secteur 6 : peu à peu l'idéologie de la grande shinra s'immiscait dans son esprit.

Au bout de dix minutes d'allées et venues dans le bâtiment ils se retrouvèrent dans un laboratoire. Laurelei était impressioné par ce matériel tellement la rappela à l'ordre :

"Voici le professeur Hojo, Laurelei, je vais te laisser avec lui. Il faut que vous voyez quelques petites choses ensemble."

Laurelei avait le présentiment que quelque chose allait se passer ...

"Installez vous à l'aise ..." dit le professeur. 

Comment se mettre à l'aise en entandant sa voix nasillarde qui vous glacerai le sang, ses mains froides, sa peau grise, cette lueur dans ses yeux...

Malgré tout elle s'allongea, ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle faisait parti de la Shinra, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Les gens autour d'elle s'affairait ne pretant pas attention à elle.

" Je vais vous demandez de remonter votre manche." Lui demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, visiblement de Utaî aux vues de ses traits gracieux.

Elle s'executa. La jeune fille piqua une aiguille dans le bras de Laurelei. Le sang se mettait à couler lentement dans une petite fiole, puis une autre. Et la utaienne s'en alla. Laurelei etait soulagée, elle s'imaginait tellement de choses en entrant dans le laboratoire.

Elle entreprit de se lever.

" Pas si vite mademoiselle nous n'en avons pas fini avec vous."

Le professeur Hojo etait revenu avec un sachet de perfusion presque phosphorescent.

" Qu'est ce que ..." hésita-t-elle à demander.

" Tendez moi votre bras, j'ai quelque chose pour vous..." répondit-il.

* * *

Il n'y a pas vraiment d'indice de temps dans ff7 donc ne vous etonnez pas si les evenements du jeu sont eparpillés dans l'histoire. (Mais j'essaye quand même de garder la chronologie.:) 


	5. A pain that I'm used to

Merci Azn girl pour ta review héhé ! Je vous avouerais que je suis assez déçu de ce 5 e chapitre mais le prochain sera mieux ne vous inquietez pas !

* * *

With no conscience, repentance, oh no // Sans conscience, ni repentance.

Close your eyes, pay the price for your paradise // Ferme tes yeux, paye le prix pour ton paradis

Devils feed on the seeds of the soul // Les démons se nourrissent des graines de ton âme

**A pain that I'm used to - Depeche Mode**

* * *

Ses paupières semblaient collées, tous ses membres étaient tellement lourds. Elle n'arrivait pas à soulever sa tête, sa nuque était raide et elle sentait une chaleur presque insupportable le long de sa colonne vertebrale. Elle avait véritablement envie de mourrir. 

" J'ai mal." Elle ne reconnaissait pas sa voix, un souffle rauque et maladif.

" Voyons mademoiselle Dagger vous n'êtes pas la première à avoir suivi le traitement. Tout le monde s'en ai sorti à ce que je sache alors ne faites pas l'enfant."

Cette voix ... Affreuse, morbide. Si elle pouvait le tuer à l'instant même : Hojo.

Peu à peu elle pu ouvrir les yeux mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose : elle voyait flou. Elle distinguait à peine les contours du laboratoire. La peur l'envahissait, elle commenca à se débattre mais une douleur lui transperca la jambe.

" Ne bouge pas tu vas arracher tes perfusions." Elle reconnut la voix de Reno. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être si heureuse d'entendre sa voix. Comme si sa présence pouvait empêcher qu'il ne lui arrive du mal.

" Reno? Pourquoi j'ai mal, pourquoi des perfusions ?" Elle se sentait comme une gamine face à la douleur.

" Tu as une aiguille dans chaque membre, c'est pour la mako." C'etait donc ça la douleur.

" Pourquoi de la mako ?" Dit elle en hurlant, sentant la douleur qui lui enserrait la gorge.

" Pour améliorer tes capacités, te rendre plus forte, moins sensible aux blessures.. AAAAAAAHHHHHH." Elle l'entendit hurler de douleur à son tour.

" Reno, reno ??? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ??? Reno répond moi !!" appela-t-elle.

On la força à ouvrir les paupières pour lui mettre un collyre et immediatement sa vision se clarifia. Avec peine elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche et vit Reno allongé sur une table pareille à la sienne. Il était ensanglanté, inconscient.

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Puis on la forca à se mettre assise augmentant la douleur de son dos

"Il a été blessé" répondit la utaienne.

Puis on lui enleva les aiguilles.

" Comment ça ?" demanda-t-elle

Et elle du se mettre debout. Elle sentait la mako couler dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion.

" Ne posez pas trop de question Mademoiselle"

Elle avait mal, peur, elle se sentait tellement fatiguée, elle était sur le point de défaillir.

Reno ouvrit les yeux et d'une voix faible lui dit : " Soit plus forte tu es une turk maintenant."

* * *

Pas de congé pour Laurelei. Le lendemain elle était à nouveau à pied d'oeuvre. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, la douleur lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche et l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Mais à présent elle se sentait mieux, elle était assise devant son bureau triturant de ses mains moites son stylo siglé shinra. Elle était courbaturée mais se sentait à nouveau vivre : elle pouvait bouger sans sentir le poids de la gravité sur son corps. Cependant, elle se sentait mal de savoir qu'à l'instant Darko subissait le même sort. 

" Reno ne reviendra pas avant un moment " lui dit Rude impassible.

" Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?" lui répondit Laurelei en se retournant vers lui.

" Il s'est fait attaqué par Avalanche au secteur 7"

Elle avait été rapidement mise au courant du sort du secteur 7 après sa réintegration dans l'équipe . Alors que la shinra avait rasé le secteur 7, on accablait les éco-terroristes. De la revanche et de la propagande pro-shinra. Ce qui était habituel ici.

Tseng entra il parraissait anxieux et fatigué. Il s'assit et intima aux autres de faire de même. Ils étaient une bien maigre équipe ce jour là : Rude et Laurelei.

" Nous sommes dans une période dangereuse pour la shinra et avec l'incident concerant Reno nous sommes en sous-effectif. Il faut absolument que nous engagions de nouvelles recrues : j'ai ici une centaine de dossier que nous allons étudier afin de prendre de nouveaux éléments." commença Tseng

Ils passèrent la nuit à regarder des dossiers ou s'entremellait le quelconque et l'extraordinaire pour finalement n'en retirer que 2 passables : Elena et Bahia.

Elena semblait peu sûre d'elle sur sa photo, le genre de femme qui n'a pas d'estime de soi mais des tonnes de capacités à exploiter. Elle avait un carré de cheveux blond, une petite taille et à peu près l'âge de Laurelei. Quant à Bahia c'etait tout le contraire, à chaque fois que Laurelei regardait sa photo elle lui trouvait une ressemblance avec Reno : même confiance en soi, même sourire carnassier, il semblait venir de costa del sol avec ses cheveux noirs.

Après concertation ils choisirent de présenter ces deux dossiers.

" La réunion va commencer nous allons présenter les deux dossiers au président." soupira Tseng en relisant une dernière fois la description des deux aspirants.

Ils entrèrent les uns derrière les autres et se postèrent devant la table de réunion. Laurelei reconnut les mêmes personnes qu'à son arrivée au sein de la Shinra. Sauf le président qui était absent. Tseng gené fit une remarque :

" Ou est le président ?"

Ce fut son fils qui répondit :

" A l'instant même il doit être en train d'admirer la cetra dans le laboratoire. Pathétique ..."

Pathétique, pathétique ... N'avait il que ce mot à la bouche ? Pour lui le monde autour n'etait que pathétique mais au fond c'était lui le plus méprisable.

Tseng se racla la gorge et commenca sa présentation mais Laurelei ne l'ecoutait pas, elle detaillait les manières du vice-président. Il était toujours détaché mais concentré un paradoxe vivant : on pouvait le hair comme l'idolatrer.

" Je vais me charger de les prevenir et je viendrais vous les presenter des que possible". acheva Tseng

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Tseng avait chargé Laurelei de faie un rapport journalier à Reno pour que ce dernier ne soit pas perdu à sa réintegration dans l'equipe. 

"Comment sont-ils ?" demanda Reno

"Qui ca ?" répondit innocement Laurelei.

" Les bleus, les recrues ?? Tu m'ecoutes Lauri ?"

Ren,o affalé sur un lit du laboratoire, semblait plus en forme que jamais. Son retour en tant que Turks était imminent. Il avait même prit la désagreable habitude de traiter Laurelei comme s'ils avaient gardé les chocobos ensemble bien que cela ne fasse que quelques semaines qu'ils travaillaient dans la même équipe.

" Hum hé bien nous avons une femme et un homme, Elena et Bahia. Ils ont l'air d'avoir les capacités pour rester parmi nous."

" Encore une femme ?? Elle est bien foutue au moins ?"

Toujours le même...

" Il va falloir que je retourne travailler Reno, je n'ai pas le temps de disserter sur l'anatomie de nos nouvelles recrues avec toi."

Elle se mit en marche vers le bureau de Tseng et entendait de loin la voix de Reno qui l'appelait :

" Laurelei !! Lauri !?? T'aurais au moins pu me répondre !"

Elle rit interieurement tout le long du chemin. Reno n'était pas un mauvais bougre, il n'y pouvait rien si ses hormones le travaillait constamment. Elle arriva devant le buraeu de Tseng et tenta de se calmer, ce n'était pas convenable d'entrer dans le bureau de son supérieur en plein fou rire. Elle respira profondément, tira machinalement sur sa veste et mit la main sur la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle s'effraya. Tseng lui paru pressé.

" Que se passe-t-il Laurelei je suis assez pressé. Si vous voulez me parler alors suivez moi."

" Je venait juste vous demandez la suite de vos ordres."

" Avez vous fait votre rapport à Reno ?"

" Oui "

" Très bien. Le professeur Hojo nous a signalé des intrus dans le laboratoire, il se dirigent vers le bureau du président. Dépechez une infanterie de soldat à chaque étage a partir du 67 Quand cela sera fait revenez à mon bureau."

" Très bien."

* * *

Il faut toujours qu'un des shinra soit en retard aux reunions c'est pas vrai rah lalala ... C'est pas parce qu'on contrôle le monde qu'on peut se permettre de faire attendre ... ! 


	6. New born

Zephyree : exact j'essaye d'utiliser des moments du jeu. Ca me permet d'avoir des repères. Elena ne sera pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain :) ! Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews  
Excusez moi d'avance pour les quelques fautes d'orthographes, je ne me suis pas relue ...

* * *

Is growing like the newborn // Grandit comme le nouveau-né.

When you've seen, seen // Parce que tu as vu, trop vu.

Too much too young // Trop jeune.

Soulless is everywhere // L'univers est sans coeur.

**Muse - New Born**

* * *

Les soldats l'avaient ecouté et suivirent ses ordres, bien que se fut à contre coeur. En effet il était tard, ils étaient tous exténués par une journée de travail harassante et maintenant on venait leur annoncer qu' ils devaient jouer les gardes du corps pour le président pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. 

Après cette escapade chez les soldats, Laurelei était renvenue au plus vite dans le bureau de Tseng afin de connaître la suite de ses ordres .Mais cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'elle attendait, assise dans le bureau de tseng. Alors, pour passer le temps elle comptait le nombre de dossier qui s'accumlaient sur les étagères.Puis le nombre de lattes des du parquet en bois vernis.

" Vous attendez depuis longtemps ?"

Elle sursauta et se retourna : ce n'était que Tseng.

" Non pas du tout je viens d'arriver."

Elle avait quand même eu le temps de compter jusqu'à la 90 e latte ...

" Les intrus sont des membres d'Avalanche, ils sont à présent hors d'etat de nuire. Cependant j'apprécierais que vous accompagniez le président Shinra pour le reste de la soirée par mesure de précaution."

" Moi ?" demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Rude entra dans le bureau avec sa discretion habituelle.

" Rude nous devons aller chercher le vice président au manoir Shinra, si tu peux affreter un hélicoptère. Laurelei suivez nous jusqu'à la plate forme que je vous explique la situation."

* * *

Elle avait dû descendre les 70 étages pour les remonter. 

Et le retour en ascenceur était horriblement long, solitaire et stressant pour elle. La vision des voitures, des personnes qui devenaient de plus en plus petites lui rappelait sa peur du vide à chaque étage. Mais soudain, au 68 e étage l'ascenceur se bloqua : panne de courant.

"Oh non pas ça s'il vous plait, pas ça ... Putain une panne de courant dans une centrale électrique c'est le comble." cracha Laurelei entre ses dents.

Elle se precipita au dehors de peur que l'ascenceur ne se décroche.

Une vision d'horreur la frappa : des corps gisaient de toute part, des soldats morts, plus une âme qui vive. Son coeur commenca à battre de plus en plus fort.Qu'avait il pu arriver ? Elle aggripa son épée qu'elle sortit de son fourreau puis commenca a marcher très lentement en faisant attention à chaque détails. Le silence regnait au sein du bâtiment, seul les talons de Laurelei résonnait contre le marbre du sol. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du président, peut être était-il encore envie. Sa marche fut de plus en plus rapide. Elle monta les grands escaliers qui menait à son bureau mais le tapis et le marbre étaient déjà maculés de sang, cela ne présageait rien bon. Arrivée en haut des marches elle remarqua la porte du bureau qui était légèrement ouverte. Doucement elle poussa la lourde porte afin de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'interieur. Les tâches de sang formaient un chemin dans la direction du bureau. Et gisant dans son propre sang, les yeux encore ouvert, une expression de terreur se formait sur le visage du président ... mort.

Se fut un choc, la jeune turk lacha son épée et son Phs qui se fracassa contre le sol. Elle ramassa son takana à toute vitesse et courut à la recherche de l'aide.A partir du 68 étage tous étaient morts, cela ne servait à rien. Elle descendit donc jusqu'au 67 e etage ou les employés continuaient de travailler comme si rien ne s'était passé.Cela relevait presque du surnaturel qu'ils n'aient pas entendu ce qu'il se pasait à peine un étage au dessus.

Elle courut jusqu'au standard ou la secretaire limait ses ongles sans s'inquieter.

" Il faut que j'utilise votre téléphone." demanda Laurelei, encore éssouflée apr sa course effrénée dans les escaliers de services

" Huuuuum je crois que ca ne va pas etre possible, le téléphone est réservé aux employés."

Elle fouilla dans sa poche, lui lanca sa carte d'employé en pleine figure et s'empara du téléphone. Elle composa fébrilement le numéro de Tseng :

" Tseng, responsable des turks."

Elle entendait le bruit sourd de l'helicoptere en fond sonore.

" C'est Laurelei il faut absolument que vous reveniez au QG !"

La standardiste la dévisageait du regard.

" Laurelei que se passe-t-il ? Pouquoi n'appelles tu pas de ton PHS ?"

"Monsieur Tseng il faut que vous reveniez dans les plus brefs délais. Le ... le président est mort..."

Un blanc s'en suivit. Tseng ne savait que répondre.

" Bien descendez au premier étage nous allons passer vous chercher."

Elle raccrocha le téléphone violemment et couru jusqu'a l'ascenceur sous le regard interogateur et choqué des autres employés : Le président était mort ?

* * *

Tseng ferma lentement le clapet de son téléphone. Le vice-président regardait au dehors. Le responsable des turks fit signe à Rude de retourner au QG de la shinra. 

" Monsieur le vice-président... j'ai une affreuse nouvelle dont je doit vous faire part."

Rufus détourna lentement son regard du paysage qu'offrait Midgar et fixa Tseng.

" Votre père est mort."

Rufus regarda à nouveau le paysage et fit un léger sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

* * *

Dans le froid et l'humidité de la nuit Laurelei guettait l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère. Elle apperçut les lumières clignotantes de l'appareil et s'approcha de la plateforme. Le pilote fit stationner l'hélicoptère à un mètre du sol et Tseng ouvrit la porte. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter. 

Rude etait au commande de l'appareil, Tseng se tenait à ses côtés. Quant au président il etait assis au fond de l'appareil, il restait impassible tout en dévisageant Laurelei.

Machinalement elle passa sa main dans les cheveux.

" Que s'est il passé ?" demanda Tseng en se retournant vers Laurelei.

" Je ..." elle s'arreta et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le vice président.

" Je suis au courant, si c'est la question que vous vous posez." dit le vice président d'une voix posée.

Il n'etait même pas touché de la mort de son père. Un peu choquée de cette reaction Laurelei reprit tout de même son explication :

" Après vous avoir escorté jusqu'à la plate forme de décolage je suis remonté au 70 " mais l'ascenceur s'est arrêté au 68e à cause d'une panne de courant. J'ai pris les escaliers pour monter le reste. Tous les soldats postés ont été tués ainsi que..."

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de finir sa phrase

" ... ainsi que le président ..."

" Déposez moi sur le toit, je tiens à le voir de mes propres yeux." demanda le vice-président.

" A vos ordres " répondit Rude.

Rude fit monter l'helicoptere jusqu'au 70 e etage et le fit atterir sur la passerelle. le vice président en sorti et aussitôt un autre homme y monta.

Il etait de forte corpulence avec les cheveux gris et un regard lubrique.

" Mr Palmer êtes vous blessé?" demanda Tseng.

" Non, non répondit Palmer sans quitter Laurelei du regard. " Mais ...Sephiroth..."

"Je vois" répondit Tseng.

Laurelei regarda par la fenêtre. Un combat faisait rage entre le vice président et un jeune hommeaux cheveux blonds dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur de mako.

" Nous ne devrions pas aider le vice président ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Vous pouvez l'appeler président à présent ..." répondit-il puis il se tourna vers Rude. "Allons-y"

L'helicoptere quitta la passerelle et le président aggripa un des patins mettant fin au combat. Le jeune homme le regardait partir, contrarié que leur duel se finisse d'une telle manière.

" Laurelei aidez le président à monter dans l'helicoptère." demanda Tseng.

Laurelei ouvrit la porte, s'agenouilla au bord et tendit son bras vers le président.Il la regarda dans les yeux, l'air contrarié mais aggripa tout de même son bras. Il monta avec son aide sans lacher son regard.

Une fois installé, il hela Tseng :

" Lancez des soldats à leur poursuite."

* * *

Ca fait un moment que j'avais ce chapitre dans la tete : je l'ai tellement tourné et retourné dans tous les sens pour ne pas oublier de details qu'à la fin je ne m'en sortais plus. J'ai dû m'y remettre à plusieurs fois pour qu'il soit compréhensible et lisible. Ouf il est fini ... 

Quant à Palmer, ah Palmer, j'adore palmer si vous saviez le fou rire que j'ai eu quand il s'est fait écrasé par le camion à Rocket town.


	7. Black sheep

Je voulais poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais les revisions des partiels m'ont pris plus de temps que prévu. Mais le voici le chapitre numero 7 ! Il est très tourné vers le personnage de Laurelei. Mais Elena fait son apparition :)

* * *

If you see me you'll be crossing the street // Si tu me vois tu traverseras la rue

Or kick me and then leave me to bleed // Ou me frapperas et me laisseras saigner

If looks could kill wouldn't need all the pills // Si un regard pouvait tuer je n'aurais pas besoin de toutes ces pilules

**Black sheep - Sneaker pimps**

* * *

Un mois était passé et le moment était venu pour Laurelei de revoir sa famille. Elle était encore plus nerveuse que le jour ou elle etait entrée à la Shinra. Cela faisait presque dix minutes qu'elle tournait autour de la maison comme une âme en peine, n'osant ni rentrer, ni repartir pour Midgar. 

Elle monta les quelques marches du perron et s'arrêta devant la porte. D'ici elle pouvait entendre des morceaux de conversation, des éclats de rire : une ambiance chaleureuse qu'elle avait oublié.

Elle tenta de calmer son coeur qui battait la chamade, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle regarda son reflet dans la vitre. Elle portait des vêtements banals : un jean, un pull noir et une veste pour se protéger du froid de l'hiver qui s'installait doucement. Pour une fois ses cheveux étaient lachés et descendaient en casacade sur ses épaules. Mais tout cela ne cachait pas sa mine fatiguée, pâle et encore moins ses yeux. Autrefois elle avait de beaux yeux verts foncés, mais aujourd'hui ils étaient d'un bleu électrique dérangeant, des yeux qui ne lui appartenait plus, changés par les injections de mako.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et toqua doucement à la porte se répétant qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne, au moins pour parler à sa mère. Des pas résonnèrent.

Se fut sa soeur qui ouvrit, elle n'avait pas changé : un look grunge certainement à la mode et un air faussement dédaigneux qui ne lui correspondait absoluement pas. A 15 ans elle faisait tout pou rentrer dans le moule de la fille populaire.

" Bonjour Genesis " commenca Laurelei.

" Salut " répondit sa soeur avec une petite voix. " Entre"

Laurelei fit un pas dans l'entrée et enleva sa veste. Il faisait tellement chaud dans la maison, et d'ici elle entendait un feu crépité dans la cheminée.

" Suis moi, ils t'attendent tous dans le salon." dit Genesis.

Laurelei appreciait sa soeur petite pour son calme légendaire, pour sa reserve. Car son autre soeur n'etait pas très ...

" Laureeeeeeeeeeeleiiiiiiii ma puce !!!!" hurla Ambre, sa soeur aînée.

Laurelei entra doucement dans le salon. Sa maman Magda était assis dans le fauteuil près du feu et rechauffait ses mains; son père Auros servait le thé à tout le monde; Cyril le mari de sa soeur se leva pour la saluer. Certes, ce n'etait pas sa famille par le sang, mais elle avait vraiment l'impression de faire parti de ce cocon que rien ne pouvait dissoudre.

" Bonjour tout le monde" dit elle d'une petite voix toute timide.

" Tu n'as pas de bagages ?" demanda sa soeur.

" Non je ne suis là que pour la journée." répondit elle.

Magda lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil et la serra dans ses bras :

" A vrai dire je ne peux pas rester, mais il faudrait que je te parle Magda"

Toute la famille tourna son regard vers Laurelei. Elle allait commencer ses expliquations quand sa soeur aînée la coupa :

" J'ai entendu que tu avais eu ton diplome c'est super !!! Et c'est quoi ce nouveau job dont tu as parlé à maman ? Tu sais que tu nous as manqué ? Pourquoi ne viens tu pas nous voir plus souvent ? Pourquoi ne pas nous appeler de temps en temps ?"

Que répondre à tant de questions. Laurelei regarda tour à tour Auros et Magda. Magda fronca des sourcils :

" Pourquoi mets tu des lentilles pour cacher tes aussi jolis yeux verts ma chérie, c'est du gachis."

Laurelei sursauta, c'etait son PHS qui vibrait dans la poche de son jeans, elle s'excusa et décrocha.

" Laurelei Dagger."

" C'est Reno. Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Ou es tu ?"

" J'ai pris mon jour de congé aujourd'hui."

Elle l'entendit rire à l'autre bout de la ligne. Puis reprendre son souffle pour lui répondre :

" Laisse moi rire lili, la shinra ne respecte jamais les congés. Rude viens te chercher en hélico ou es tu ?"

" Hum. Je... euh ... est ce vraiment important que je reviennes?"

" Un peu ma petite, les petits nouveaux seront là dans quelques heures et tous les Turks sont convoqués."

" Je suis à Junon. Pas très loin de la plate forme d'atterrissage."

" Parfait j'envoie Rude te chercher, il sera là dans quelques minutes."

Elle racrocha sous les regards interrogateurs de sa famille. Qui était cette personne qui appelait Laurelei le jour de son congé.

Elle réfléchit, elle n'avait plus que très peu de temps pour expliquer à sa famille le mois qu'elle venait de passer. Ambre ouvrit la bouche mais Laurelei la coupa :

" Non maintenant c'est moi qui parle et j'apprecierais ne pas être coupé, c'est important." dit elle en regardant sa soeur.

Elle s'agenouilla devant son père et sa mère en les regardant comme une petite fille qui aurait fauté :

"Il fallait que je vous en parle. Magda, Auros je n'ai pas eu mon diplôme à Junon, ils n'ont pas voulu de moi et je n'avais plus la force de m'y réinscrire. Quand tu m'as appelé Magda j'etais bien dans le train pour Midgar mais je n'avais pas de but précis."

" Je m'en doutais." répondit Magda visiblement rassurée "Je te connais Laurelei je savais que quelque chose clochait. Mais pourquoi n'es tu pa revenu ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu es adulte maintenant, que je ne dois plus m'occuper de toi tu es ma fille même si je ne t'ai pas porté."

Laurelei fut touché de ces paroles. Elle respira profondémment et reprit :

" Parce que je sais que la vie que je mène à présent ne te plairais pas."

Auros se leva courroucé :

" Qu'est ce que tu faisn tu deales de la drogue c'est ca ? Laurelei ..."

Elle réprima un rire nerveux. Elle se leva et chercha son pass qu'elle tendit à Magda :

" Je fais parti de la Shinra power electric compagny, de la division des investigations du departement des affaires générales. Tu as dû en entendre parlé sous le nom des ... des turks."

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le salon mais Laurelei put entendre Genesis souffler :

" La classe..."

"Mes yeux, c'est parce que ..." continua-t-elle malgré l'ambiance pesante?

Ce fut Auros qui finit sa phrase :

" De la mako..."

Elle acquiesca. Mais déjà elle entendait l'helicoptere de la Shinra qui tournait au dessus de Junon.

" Je vais devoir y aller Magda. Merci pour votre acceuil à tous, vous me manquez beaucoup" dit elle.

Aucune réponse.

" Tu as raison ca ne me plait pas" répondit Magda qui alla s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

Auros se leva pour la rejoindre et glissa à l'oreille de sa fille adoptive :

" Laisse la se faire à l'idée. Elle ne t'en veux pas, au fond."

Laurelei courru prendre sa veste et adressa un dernier signe au reste de la famille qui restait bouche bée.

Le cocon etait brisé.

* * *

En vingt minutes Rude et Laurelei etait revenu au QG de la shinra. Tseng et Darko les attendaient dans le bureau commun des turks. 

" Parfait nous somme tous là pour acceuilir notre nouvelle recrue."

Laurelei eut un moment de reflexion : n'était il pas question de deux nouveaux ? Un peu gênée elle fit tout de même la remarque.

" Notre ? Nous n'avions pas retenu deux dossiers ?"

" Bahia Finns s'est avéré être un fervent supporter de la cause d' Avalanche, nous l'avons eliminer ce matin."

" Pardon je ne savais pas" répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Que se passait-il ? Une mort, la mort d'un innoncent ne lui faisait plus rien ? Tuer, voler, ce n'était plus qu'une formalité pour elle ? Elle avait réellement changée, voila ce qu'il se passait.

Tseng descendit chercher Elena et laissa les trois collègues à leur conversation. Mais en réflechissant Laurelei n'avait jamais eu de conversation construite avec ses deux là.

" Vous avez passé une bonne journée?" demanda-t-elle.

" Hum..." dit Rude

" Ouaif " répondit Darko en echo.

Darko était réellement comme Rude : pas très loquace... mais elle fut sauvée par le retour de Tseng accompagné de la nouvelle.

" Je vous présente Elena notre nouvelle recrue, c'est moi qui la formerait."

Elena regarda tour à tour les 3 turks avec un regard timide, elle fut contente de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule femme dans l'équipe. Puis Tseng reprit :

"Elena je vous présente Rude, Darko et Laurelei."

Le PHS de Laurelei sonna et elle se dépecha de décrocher puis se tourna vers Tseng :

" C'est Reno, il veut parler à Elena..." dit elle.

Tseng fit un signe de tête vers Elena pour qu'elle prenne le téléphone. Elena dégagea les cheveux de ses oreilles et ecouta religieusement. Au bout de quelques secondes elle raccrocha et demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

" Qui étais-ce ?"

" Reno ? C'est un peu la mascotte du groupe : sympa, amusant mais qui ne sert pas à grand chose en fin de compte " répondit Laurelei avec un sourire sarcastique.

Tseng leva les yeux au ciel et reprit la parole :

" Nous allons la présenter au président."

Laurelei grimaça, c'était au tour de la pauvre Elena, encore impressionée par sa discussion avec Reno, de se faire descendre en flèche par le president.

* * *

Le responsable des turks toqua doucement à la porte puis ouvrit en laissant Elena rentrer la première. La nouvelle entra lentement en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, par peur de déranger, de trop s'imposer. Rude et Laurelei la suivirent. Ils se postèrent tous devant le president. Ce dernier paraissait déjà énervé par sa journée, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Elena. 

" Vos informations Laurelei. " demanda-t-il en posant son stylo à encre à 10 000 gils sur le bureau.

Laurelei était un peu gênée de devoir révéler les secrets de sa nouvelle collègue . Elle la regarda l'air désolée et débita ses informations :

" Née à Junon. Mère au foyer, son père enseigne à l'école militaire de Junon depuis 20 ans. Aucune information importante à révéler à part le fait que sa soeur aînée a fait parti des turks il y a quelques année."

Elena baissa la tête, visiblement peinée que Laurelei ait abordé ce point.

" Je vois. Votre soeur était un bon élément à ce qu'on m'a dit " répondit le president " J'espère que vous ne finirez pas comme elle."

" Morte..." pensa Laurelei en fixant Elena dont les yeux rouges trahissaient ses sentiments.

* * *

D'après Before Crisis ( dont je n'ai que quelques informations ) la soeur d'Elena faisait parti des Turks, j'ai donc pensé qu'il était important d'en parler. L'histoire d'Elena sera développer par la suite pour ceux que ça interesse ! 


	8. Lemon

Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, à vous de lire

Linaly Ann : merci beaucoup pour ta reviews. Ca me fait toujours plaisir que les gens donnent leur avis ! ( positif ou negatif ) :)

Zephyree : Il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'éléments sur la soeur d'Elena pour pas trop t'embrouiller les idées, mais bientôt les souvenirs de certains personnages vont remonter à la surface ! mouahah ...

* * *

So hurting here is where I belong dreaming a song // Il y a tellement de douleur là où je suis, rêvant d'une chanson

Blood on my hands to stay strong // Du sang sur mes mains pour rester forte

The flowers in the graveyard are all gone I don't belong // Les fleurs dans le cimetière se sont toutes fanées, je n'appartient pas à ce monde

**Katy rose - Lemon**

* * *

" Qui a foutu le bordel sur mon bureau ?" hurla Reno. " Je trouve plus rien". 

Dans l'univers paradoxal de Reno les choses rangées etaient égales au bordel. Le bureau des turks etait beaucoup plus animé depuis son retour et beaucoup moins rangé. Laurelei continua à déguster son café en rigolant doucement. Elena paraissait un peu troublé par autant de remue ménage mais sa réserve des premiers jours s'estompait peu à peu.

Tseng entra dans le bureau et immediatement le tein d'Elena prit la même couleur que les cheveux de Reno.

" Rude, Elena nous allons y aller. Darko, Reno et Laurelei nous vous retrouverons à Junon."

Elena, Tseng et Rude étaient chargés d'enquêter sur la présence de Sephiroth dans les environs du marais Zolom alors que la besogne de parader aux côtés du président était dévolue aux trois autres. La jalousie envahissait Laurelei : pourquoi une toute jeune recrue pouvait enqueter sur Sephiroth alors qu'elle devait aller à Junon ? Elle se rappelait très bien que les premières semaines elle avait dû rester enfermer dans ce bureau à rédiger et corriger des rapports.

* * *

Le hauvent qui devait les emmener à Junon s'était poser derrière le batiment et il attirait tous les regards des passants. Certains essayaient de s'en approcher dans l'espoir d'appercevoir le president. Ils ne virent que des rangs de soldats armés jusqu'au dent. 

Laurelei etait impressioné par la technologie de l'appareil, elle n'etait jamais monté dans un hauvent et n'hésitait pas à questionner les pilotes. La plus part paraissaient excédés de se faire déranger en plein travail. Reno ,lui, s'était affalé sur un siège et astiquait consciencieusement son baton électrique, soupirant à chaque egragniture qu'il trouvait. Le president regardait par la grande vitre à l'avant de l'appareil, à croire que regarder les vitres etait son seul passe-temps. Quant à Darko, il paraissait assez distant. Tous savait qu'il n'était pas très bavard mais aujourd'hui il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche pour la saluer, ce qui n'était pas son genre.

Le voyage se passa en un éclair et déjà Junon était en vue. Laurelei était contente de revoir sa ville, bien que cela ne fasse que quelques jours qu'elle l'avait quittée. Les bâtiments avaient été décorés de grandes banderoles à la gloire de Rufus et les gens s'amassaient pour voir le défilé des soldats.

Reno et Laurelei prirent cependant le temps de fumer une cigarette à l'abris des regards. Le peuple n'avait qu'à attendre.

" Je ne savais pas que tu étais né à Midgar." commenca Reno

Laurelei se contenta de faire un vague signe de la tête toute en continuant de fumer sa cigarette. Peine perdue pour Reno elle n'était pas très bavarde quand il s'agissait de parler d'elle. Il changea de sujet :

" On va se faire une partie de Poker avec Rude après le défilé tu veux participer ?"

Elle accepta avec plaisir : elle était enfin considérée comme un membre de l'équipe à part entière, et cette partie de poker serait le symbole de ce nouveau partenariat.

Laurelei écrasa le mégot de son talon et scruta les alentours :

" Reno tu n'aurais pas vu Darko ? Je le trouve bizarre aujourd'hui ..." dit-elle

" Nan. Il flippe peut être à cause du défilé. C'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir ma classe et de ..."

Elle le coupa :

"Chut. J'ai cru l'entendre !"

Elle s'approcha du coin du bâtiment, d'où venait sa voix. Darko était en pleine discussion avec un homme en trench coat gris. Tous deux avaient l'air bizarre et Darko paraissait stressé. Elle s'arrêta et essaya d'écouter la conversation sans faire de bruit

" 60 000" dit Darko.

" 40 000, pas plus." répondit l'autre.

" J'te dit 60 000 ! Je risque gros sur ce coup là. Et c'est pas un truc simple que tu me demandes ! Tu sais que ça m'a demandé des mois de préparations ? Si les turks apprennent ce que je fais je suis mal !"

"55 000 pas plus"

" Marché conclu ..."

Ils se serrent tout deux la main. Darko devait très certainement baigné dans le trafic de cellules de Mako, ce ne serait pas le premier employé de la shinra à le faire. Laurelei se demanda si elle devait en informer Tseng ou non. Mentalement elle nota de lui en toucher deux mots avant leur retour à Midgar. Elle revint sur ses pas sous le regard interrogateur de Reno qui lui demanda :

"Alors ?"

" Rien il discute avec un ami" répondit elle vaguement.

* * *

Un soldat courru dans leur direction en faisant de grands gestes : 

" Il est l'heure !! Le président attend tout le monde" dit il pressé.

Il était l'heure de jouer les pantins du président, de tirer des têtes de tueur pour persuader la population que ls turks étaient l'élite, qu'ils étaient imbattable.

Reno et Laurelei se mirent chacun d'un côté du president et scrutèrent la foule qu'ils distinguaient au loin. le president parraissait aussi ennuyé qu'eux de jouer les gravures de mode. Le char démarra et Laurelei fit une remarque à Reno :

" Et darko ?"

"Trop tard il avait qu'à être à l'heure."

Pauvre Darko il était en train de gâcher sa carrière pour de l'argent sale.

La foule était en liesse, agitait des drapeaux et acclamait le president Rufus. Les soldats défilaient sans accroches quand un coup de feu retentit. Des hurlements se firent entendre. Laurelei scruta les troupes de soldats, peut être que l'un d'entre eux avait tiré par mégarde. Rien. Ils étaient tous droits commun I et cherchaient aussi l'endroit d'où venait le coup de feu.

Une seconde détonation se fit entendre et une balle fusa dans la direction du char. On attentait à la vie du président. Tous les regards se retournèrent vers l'homme qui avait essayé de tirer sur le president : un homme en complet bleu, l'uniforme des turks : c'etait Darko.

* * *

" Tire Laurelei, tire merde ou je le fais !" cria Reno 

Laurelei tenait son arme à bout de bras, comme une débutante, elle tremblait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à garder Darko en joue. Et les hurlements de Reno ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

" Si tu ne le fais pas il tirera lui." ajouta-t-il sur le même ton

"Mais tu vas la fermer !" hurla-t-elle.

Il avait raison, une autre balle partie dans la direction du président mais ce fut le bras de Laurelei qu'il toucha. Elle reprima un cri de douleur en mordant sa lèvre inférieure et tira à son tour. Elle l'avait eu, en pleine tête. Comme à l'époque ou elle s'entrainait dans les stands de tir de l'école de Junon. Il s'écroula, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Laurelei avait toujours son arme dégainée et elle regardait la silouhette de l'ex turk s'éloigner tandis que le char continuait d'avancer.

" Bravo ma belle, joli coup, j'aurais pas fait mieux." lui souffla Reno

Elle était une meurtrière. Elle venait de tuer. le visage de Darko s'imprimait dans ses pensées comme la marque indélébile du point de non-retour. Elle etait officiellement ce qu'elle detestait le plus quelques mois auparavant.

Reno remarqua le visage fermé de sa collègue :

"Hey tu viens de sauver la vie du président, souris, tu devrais sauter de joie."

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

" Viens je te paye un verre, ça te changera les idées."

* * *

Ils avaient rejoint Rude, Elena et Tseng dans un bar aux murs bleus où de grands ventilateurs pendaient du plafond. Reno s'installa directement au comptoir et commanda de l'alcool pendant que Laurelei s'eclipsait vers les toilettes. Elle enleva sa veste bleu et découvrit que son chemisier était taché de sang. Elle inspecta la blessure : ce n'etait rien de grave, la balle n'avait qu'effleuré son bras. 

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. La lumière électrique des toilettes lui donnait un air malade. Se sentant un peu mieux elle rejoignit les autres.

" Pourquoi le président veut il aller à Costa del sol ?" demanda-t-elle curieuse.

" Aucune idée" répondit Reno "mais au moins ça nous fera une journée plus calme."

" Finissez votre verre et nous rentrerons à Midgar, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail." dit Tseng

Reno leva les yeux au ciel et bu son verre cul sec.

* * *

De retour au QG de la Shinra Tseng laissa tou de même une heure de repos à ses turks. Elena était allée boire le café infame de la cafétéria du 63 e étage, Rude en avait profité pour se racheter de nouveaux gants de combat pendant que Reno était certainement parti draguer quelques employées des bas etages. Laurelei avait besoin de se défouler, de se changer les idées : elle avait donc décidé de s'entrainer. 

Pour accéder aux vestiaires elle choisit de longer la piscine d'entrainement. Elle etait immense et peu utilisée . Pas une vague ne courrait à sa surface. La seule fois où Laurelei avait nagé dedans, c'était son premier jour en tant que turk. On lui avait lié les poignets et les chevilles en l'obligeant à nager quelques longueurs pour vérifier quelques une de ses capacités.  
Elle aurait aimé rien qu'une fois y nager pour le plaisir. Elle plongea sa main dans l'eau pour gouter la temperature : l'eau etait glacée.

Soudain une main poussa sa tête sous l'eau. Elle se débatit, essayant d'échapper à son agresseur.L'homme lui sortit la tête de l'eau. Il l'avait plaqué au sol, tenait avec force ses cheveux lui maintenant la tête à quelques centimètres de la surface de l'eau.

" Maintenant tu vas me répondre, je ne veux aucun mensonge et des réponses claires ma petite. Et tu ne me poses pas de questions !"

Elle reconnut la voix de Reno.

" Mais qu'est ce que ..."

Il lui replongea la tête dans l'eau gelée pendant quelques secondes. Et répéta :

" J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de questions !!! Qu'est ce que tu avais convenu avec Darko ?"

" Je n'avais rien convenu avec Darko. Je ne savais pas ses projets."

Violemment il maintenu sa tête sous l'eau. Elle remonta la tête à la surface, prit une respiration difficile et répondit à son collègue :

" Je ne mens pas Reno, je te le jure."

Dans le coin de son regard elle remarqua la silhouette de Tseng, impassible.

" Reno m'a dit que tu as surpris une conversation entre Darko et un inconnu." dit-il.

" Exact. Mais il ne parlais que de fric. je pensais que c'etait un petit dealeur rien de grave." répondit Laurelei.

" Pourquoi n'as tu rien dis ?" reprit il.

" Je comptais vous en informer à notre retour." s'expliqua-telle.

Reno lui replongea le visage dans l'eau sans qu'elle ne put prendre sa respiration puis remonta sa tête tellement haut qu'il l'obligeait à se cambrer. Elle n'en pouvait plus :

" Reno je t'en supplis arrête." dit-elle avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux.

Il allait lui répondre quand une voix le surpris :

" Cessez. J'aimerais parler à Laurelei seul dans mon bureau. Immediatement."

Reno lâcha Laurelei, elle se releva et se tourna vers la personne qui avait surpris son collègue : Rufus Shinra.

* * *

Elle entra dans le bureau à la suite de Rufus, un peu intimidée d'y avoir été convoquée. Ses cheveux encore trempés dégoulinaient sur le sol marbré. 

Rufus s'installa à son bureau sans l'inviter à faire de même. Elle choisit de rester plantée devant lui de peur qu'on ne lui fasse encore une remarque. Il commenca à parler sur un ton très poli.

" Vous êtes un excellent élément pour la shinra Laurelei. De bonnes capacités de combat, de défense, d'attaque, de magie... Cependant quelque chose m'exaspère au plus haut point chez vous."

Il marqua une pause et son ton se fit plus dur :

" Pourquoi ai-je constamment cette désagréable impression de faire face à une enfant capricieuse. Vous contredisez les ordres de vos superieurs ou ne les executés pas, vous vous permettez de cacher des informations cruciales à vos superieurs. Quant à vos supplications : une turk ne supplie pas, même sous la torture. Si vous n'arrivez pas à rester digne je crois que votre place n'est alors pas parmi nous."

Il fit encore une pause qui parru durer heures pour la jeune turk. Etait-elle censée répondre ou simplement attendre qu'il termine son discours ? Ce fut lui qui acheva la conversation :

" Vous avez une dernière chance Laurelei. Et elle sera unique. Je ne veux pas que l'on pense que je traine une bande d'incapable. Si j'entend une plainte de l'un de vos superieur vous finirez votre carrière en tant que soldat."

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler Rufus aussi longtemps, elle ne savait même pas qu'il en était capable. Les événements de la journée et cette conversation la fatiguait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : sortir de cette tour infernale et oublier son métier

Il lui fit signe sortir et elle executa sans un mot.

* * *

Personne ne s'y attendait hein ... ? Un traitre parmi les turks !!! J'imagine que tout le monde se pose la question : à quand le Rufus X OC après cette conversation. Ce ne sera que dans quelques chapitres, désolée... 


	9. The man who sold the world

Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude et de forme différente. Bonne lecture ! Et merci de continuer à me lire ;)

* * *

Oh no, not me // Oh non pas moi

I never lost control // Je n'ai jamais perdu le contrôle.

You're face to face // Tu es face à face

With the man who sold the world // Avec l'homme qui a vendu le monde.

**"The man who sold the world" - Nirvana**

* * *

6h00 // Les Turks.

Comme chaque matin le réveil de Laurelei sonna vers les 5 heures. Il ne faisait pas jour et le soleil ne se leverait que dans quelques heures, pourtant elle devait déjà se hâter. Encore toute engourdie par le sommeil elle se leva. La désagréable sensation du carrelage froid, le manque de lumière dans l'appartement et la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Rufus ne lui donnait pas envie de travailler, pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix ... Elle alluma la machine à café et pris sa douche en attendant que l'eau chauffe. Puis elle prit un petit déjeuner rapide tout en pestant contre sa colocataire qui dormait toujours. Et elle partit un takana dans la main droite, un pistolet caché dans son sac et un badge shinra accroché à la poche de son uniforme.

3h30 puis 4h00 puis 5h30. Encore une fois Rude avait passé une nuit courte, mais il commencait à s'y habituer. Depuis son entrée dans les turks il dormait de moins en moins, récemment ses nuits ne comptait que deux à trois heures. Il regarda vaguement l'heure : 5h30. Cela ne servait à rien de se recoucher, ni de commencer une quelconquee activité. Il soupira et décida de se préparer pour aller travailler. Qu'importe s'il arrivait beaucoup trop tôt, ce ne serait pas la première fois. En une vingtaine de minute il était près à partir, sans savoir quand il rentrerait.

Reno n'avait pas passé la nuit seul. Mais qui s'en etonnait après tout. Il se réveilla vers 6 heures en s'étirant comme un chat, manquant de peu de frapper sa compagne de la nuit. Il la détailla : elle était brune cette nuit, et plutôt belle. Avec un petit sourire de contentement il se leva et partit en quatrième vitesse. Il n'allait pas la réveiller d'un charmant baiser, ni encore lui servir le petit déjeuner au lit, ce n'était pas son genre. Il allait simplement s'en aller en esperant que la demoiselle comprendrait que leur histoire serait classée sans suite.

Le réveil sonna à 5 heures comme tous les matins. Et comme tous les matins une main féminine le frappa violemment. Un jour il ne sonnerait plus, à force. Elena se servit un café noir afin de passer la journée sans coup de fatigue. Elle savait pourtant que ce seul café ne lui suffirait pas et quand moins de 12 heures elle aurait déjà fini une cafetière entière. Elle était très sportive et ne rechignait pas devant l'effort, cependant travailler chez les turks n'était pas forcément reposant. Il arrivait qu'ils travaillent plusieurs jours de suite en ne dormant que le strict minimum. Elle bénit tous les dieux que ce ne soit pas le cas aujourd'hui. Il était l'heure il fallait bien partir.

A 6 heure Tseng etait déjà sur le pont. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup non plus, il avait appris à être operationnel malgré la fatigue. Ces jours ci il avait énormément de travail. Depuis la mort du président Shinra et la reprise de l'entreprise par Rufus, il devait en faire 3 fois plus. Ce n'était pas grave, au fond, à part son travail il n'avait pas vraiment de vie. Les dossiers s'ammoncelaient sur son bureau, les turks auraient beaucoup de travail pendant les jours à venir. Il se concentra sur son dossier, il devait le finir avant l'arrivé de ses hommes. Mais soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée :

" Monsieur Tseng, monsieur tseng ??" demanda une voix avec un fort accent mideelien : la voix de Gilda la secrétaire de Rufus.

Il essaya de rester de marbre malgré qu'elle l'ait effrayé.

" Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

" Monsieur le président n'est pas dans son bureau" dit elle essouflée.

Tseng regarda sa montre : il n'était même pas encore 7 heure. Certes le président était souvent là de bonne heure, mais ce n'était pas un drame s'il était un peu en retard. Il le fit remarquer à Gilda :

" Gilda, il doit être encore dans ses appartements. Ne vous inquietez pas."

" Mais c'est bien ça le problème : son majordome dit qu'il n'est pas chez lui et son chauffeur ne sait pas où il est."

Le fait que le président découche n'était pas non plus un drame...

" Gilda attendons un peu. Nous nous inquieterons en temps voulu."

_6h00 // Président Shinra_

_Rufus s'éveilla de son demi sommeil. Il entendait des bruits dans le manoir, certainement les domestiques qui s'attelaient à leurs taches quotidiennes. Plus question de dormir, il détestait être dérangé. Il préféra se préparer pour arriver au QG avec un peu d'avance. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla de son éternel costume blanc. Il jeta un coup d'oeil désabusé dans la glace et sortit de sa chambre. Le couloir était noir et les bruits avaient cessé. Bizarre, il avait peut être revé au fond. Tant pis, il se mit en marche quand à la hauteur de la porte d'entrée une vive douleur à la nuque le fit s'ecrouler. Inconscient._

* * *

9h00 // Les turks.

Les turks arrivèrent avec plus ou moins de ponctualité. Et se mirent à la tache avec plus ou moins d'ardeur. Elena rêvassait devant la machine à café, les yeux rivés sur Tseng. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne : Elena avait le béguin pour son supérieur.

Laurelei avait besoin d'une pause, elle la rejoignit donc.

" Tu veux encore un peu de café dans ton sucre Elena ?" lui dit-elle

Elena regarda son goblet et rougit : elle avait tellement sucré son café que le sucre ne se diluait plus.

" Qu'elle idiote, mais qu'elle idiote."

Une journée habituelle se profilait.

_9H00 // Président Shinra_

_Rufus sentait le froid l'envahir, il était allongé par terre dans le froid et la poussière. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais il avait un tel mal de tête qu'il sentait battre son coeur à l'interieur de sa boîte cranienne. Après maints efforts il put les ouvrir. une lumière aveuglante lui fit plisser les yeux. Il n'était plus chez lui._

_Il tenta de se lever mais des chaînes entravaient ses poignets, le maintenant au sol. Il regarda à gauche puis à droite et ne vit que des ordures et des canalisations désafectées, il devait être dans un entrepot. Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs mais rien ne venait : plus aucun souvenir à partir de son réveil. Il essaya de se dégager. Sans succès. Il chercha alors à trouver son téléphone portable : il ne l'avait plus. Tout comme son fusil._

* * *

10h00 // Les turks

Reno dormait sur son siège : il haïssait la paperasse, c'était un homme de terrain. Rude essayait de se concentrer mais lui aussi n'aimait pas trop la paperasse et les rapports. Tseng ne se laissait pas déranger, tout comme les deux femmes. Quant à Gilda elle n'osait plus les déranger, malgré que le président soit toujours absent.

_10h00 // Président Shinra_

_Depuis près d'une heure le président Shinra essayait de trouver une solution. Qu'avait il pu bien lui arriver ? Personne à l'horizon. Encore une fois il essaya d'enlever ses chaînes en essayant de faire glisser la menotte par sa main. Il força jusqu'à en saigner mais ne réussi pas à l'enlever._

_Mais il n'était pas du genre à appeler à l'aide, alors il n'allait pas hurler. Il allait attendre. Peut être qu'un jour ou l'autre les équipes qu'il avait tellement payé pour s'entrainer déciderait de venir l'aider. _

* * *

11H00 // Les turks.

Le ventre d'Elena commencait à gargouiller : son petit déjeuner n'avait été qu'un café. Elle eut le droit à quelques remarques de Reno. Rude lui s'était enfin mit serieusement au travail. Tseng regardait par la fenêtre soucieux tandis que Laurelei nettoyait son takana. Quel ennui ...

_11H00 // Président Shinra_

_Quel gachis se dit-il mentalement : il avait des milliers de soldat, et une bande de turks surentrainés. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être prisonniers dans un entrepot._

_Il entendit des pas et tenta de se redresser. Il devait se préparere à tout : ami ou ennemi._

_"Rufus Shinra ..." dit une voix nasillarde._

_Rufus n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui cela pouvait être, il ne voyait qu'une vague silhouette cachée dans l'hombre. L'homme eut un petit rire sournois puis s'approcha. L'homme continua de parler :_

_" Non ne cherche pas qui je suis, tu ne me connais pas. Mais moi..." il s'arrêta et sortit la lame de son petit cutter puis reprit "... je ne te connais que trop bien."_

_Il n'était pas seul. Une bande de molosse l'accompagnait. Il en reconnut quelques uns, qui avaient servis de garde du corps à Don cornéo._

_" Mon petit Rufus, grâce à toi mon père est mené à la faillite. Avec tes grandes idées, et celle de ton feu père..." dit-il dans un rire nerveux "... nous ne vendons plus d'électricité. Tout le monde préfère se rallier à la grande Shinra, et les petites entreprises honnêtes ne tournent plus"_

_Il s'approcha et tenu le président par le col. Ils étaient tellement proches que Rufus pouvait sentir son haleine putride et détailler ses yeux vitreux._

_" Tu as jusqu'a 18h00 pour nous filer une rancon de 1 millions de gils ou nous serons obligés de te tuer très lentement."_

* * *

12h00 // Les turks

Les bruits du ventre d'Elena allant en s'intensifiant elle décida d'aller manger. Laurelei ayant fini ses dossiers pour la matinée décida de l'accompagner.

Elle se levèrent toutes le deux de leur bureau quand le portable de Tseng sonna. Tous se retournèrent vers leur responsable, qui semblait troublé. La conversation avec son interlocuteur ne dura que quelques secondes puis il fermit le clapet de son téléphone. Il se leva et se retourna vers ses recrues avec son air sérieux des grandes missions et ajouta :

"Je crois que nous avons un problème."

_12H00 // Président Shinra_

_L'homme à la mauvaise haleine avait en main le téléphone de Rufus. Il semblait ébahi par toute cette technologie mais ne savait même pas comment téléphoner avec. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes il réussit à appeler en prenant un numéro au hasard. Il s'était dit que le président était tellement important que n'importe qui accepterait de payer pour lui. Rufus redressa légerment la tête et distingua le nom de la personne qu'il allait appeler : Tseng. __Il se rallongea avec un sourire satisfait : peut être qu'un jour ou l'autre les turks décideraient de venir le chercher._

_L"homme colla le téléphone contre l'oreille de Rufus. Tseng décrocha :_

_" Tseng. Responsable des turks."_

_" Tseng rapportez un millions de gils devant ..." commença le président._

_Rufus s'arrêta et regarda l'homme avec insistance. Celui ci dit :_

_" Entrepot 5, secteur 3."_

_" Vous avez entendu Tseng. Et ne faites pas d'histoire." reprit il_

_L'homme reprit le téléphone et raccrocha satisfait puis demanda :_

_"Qui c'est Tseng ??"_

_" Ma secrétaire " répondit Rufus alors qu'il pensait tout bas : Amateur._

* * *

14h00 // Les turks.

Tseng avait enfin compris que l'absence de Rufus n'était pas normal et il se sentait mal à l'aise de ne pas s'en etre inquiété plus tôt.L'équipe avait tout prévu et ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Tseng avait chercher un plan du coin au département de l'urbanisme et avait tout calculé pour que les turks puissent sortir le président de cette mauvaise passe sans trop de casse.

_14h00 // Président Shinra._

_L'heure tournait sans que Rufus puisse surveiller sa montre. A tout hasard aurait-il dû prévenir que l'argent devait être apporté avant 18H? L'homme s'impatientait, on sentait qu'il etait à fleur de peau et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à attaquer au moindre désagrément._

_Soudain une déflagration se fit entendre, comme un coup de feu. L'homme se leva, dégaina son arme et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'entrepot. Rufus tourna la tête vers la porte mais sa nuque lui faisait toujours mal. Il reposa la tête contre le sol et vit sur la verrière du plafond de l'entrepot Laurelei qui lui faisait signe.__Rufus regarda autour de lui et ne vit aucun garde, il lui fit signe. Elle enleva un grand carreau de la verrière et se glissa dans l'entrepot. Rufus pu distinguer Rude qui assurait la descente en corde de Laurelei. En quelques secondes et sans bruit elle était par terre. _

_Toujours aucun garde, ils étaient certainement tous en train de chercher d'où venait la déflagration qui était en fait une diversion de Reno. Avec une tige en fer la jeune turk réussit à ouvrir la serrure des menottes. Tout en gardant un oeil sur sa montre elle enleva rapidement le baudrier qu'elle portait et le donna à Rufus pour qu'il le mette. En quelque minutes il était hissé par Rude et Laurelei restait en bas. Elle sortit son takana de son fourreau et chercha ses collègues des yeux: c'était au tour des turks de jouer à présent._

_

* * *

_

18h00 // QG de la Shinra.

Reno, Rude, Elena et Laurelei était tous trois assis devant le bureau du président et avaient tous la désagréable impression de se retrouver au temps de l'école, quand ils étaient convoqués chez le directeur.

" Je n'en suis pas sûr mais j'ai cru entendre le président nous traiter d'incapables quand nous sommes rentrés à la shinra." commença Rude.

" On n'y peut rien. C'est Tseng qui n'a rien fait." ajouta Reno.

" Est ce que le président peut renvoyer Monsieur Tseng ? " demanda Elena.

" On m'a soupconné de tentative de meurtre du président sans me renvoyer. Par déduction j'imagine non." dit Laurelei.

Tseng sortit du bureau du president avec une mine grave. Tous essayèrent de trouver une raison à cette expression mais Tseng ne leur en laissa pas le temps:

" Dépechez vous nous avons énormément de travail"

Non on ne pouvait pas renvoyer Tseng. Journée banale en somme...

* * *

Pour répondre à Zephyree le Rufus X OC va commencer à se développer ... dans le chapitre suivant !! 


	10. Diamonds

Chapitre de longueur moyenne. Pas un chapitre extraordinaire, mais nécessaire pour la suite !!  
nmfrter : merci pour ta reviews. Je suis contente que le personnage de Laurelei plaise. J'essaye de faire le maximum pour qu'elle paraisse une femme normale et pas une superwoman ;)

Et pour Azn girl et Zephyree : toujours aussi heureuse que vous suiviez mon histoire !!

* * *

A kiss on the hand may be quite continental // Le baise-main est peut-être très continental

But diamonds are a girl's best friend // Mais les diamants sont le meilleur ami de la femme

**"Diamonds are a girl's best friend" - Marylin Monroe**

* * *

Les turks avaient à présent deux fois plus de travail, il devait se rattraper après le fiasco de l'entrepot 5. Cela signifiait être en permanence sur le qui-vive, même à trois heure du matin. 

" Je suis sûr que si tu hurles dans le couloir on entend ton écho tellement c'est vide." dit Reno alors qu'il arpentait le 69e étage en compagnie de Laurelei.

" N'essaye même pas sinon c'est ma main contre ta figure qui va raisonner dans tout le couloir." répondit elle

" Doucement, doucement ma petite. Je te trouve bien aggressive ce soir !"

" Tu comprendras qu'à trois heure du matin je préfererais être dans mon lit" ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle pressait le bouton d'appel de l'ascenceur.

L'ascenceur arriva à l'étage en quelques seconde. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur deux soldats en pleine conversation. A la vue des turks ils s'arrêtèrent et se postèrent au garde à vous. Reno prit un ton serieux qui ne lui convenait absolument pas :

"Que faites vous aux étages spéciaux ? Vous avez une autorisation ? Je veux la voir."

"Oh Reno laisse ..." commenta sa collègue.

" Et après on s'etonne que le premier president shinra senior soit mort, vu comme tu mets de l'ardeur à la tâche..."

Touché. On pouvait faire des remarques sur n'importe lequel défaut de Laurelei : de ses mauvais talents de cuisinière à son caractère invivable, mais quand cela touchait à son travail elle demarrait au quart de tour.

Les soldats sortirent, laissant les deux turks seuls dans l'ascenceur . Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cabine. Laurelei appuya violemment sur le bouton du 55e étage puis elle regarda au dehors. A force elle s'habituait aux grandes hauteurs : après tout quand on travail dans la plus haute tour de la planète, il le faut bien.

La ville était bien calme en cette nuit et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette sérénité apparente annonçait la tempête. Reno l'interrompit dans ses rêveries :

" Oh Lauri te braque pas..."

" Nous sommes arrivés." le coupa-t-elle, hargneuse.

Pour la troisième fois de la semaine ils entrèrent dans la salle de contrôle de la Shinra. Un soldat les attendait, l'air géné. Laurelei le fixa :

" Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle machinalement .

" Fausse alerte." répondit-t-il sur ses gardes.

" Le contraire m'aurait étonné " dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et pour la troisième fois de la semaine c'était une fausse alerte. Reno soupira et sortit son PHS. Il composa la numéro du responsable des turks :

" Fausse alerte boss. Quand est ce qu'on va virer ces incapables ?"

Tseng paraissait aussi exaspéré que ses deux recrues :

" Bon, hé bien revenait dans le bureau commun. J'ai à vous parler..."

* * *

" Le bal annuel aura lieu demain soir." dit Tseng sans lacher son rapport de yeux. 

Elena et Laurelei le regardèrent avec de grands yeux tandis que Rude et Reno soupiraient.

" Si j'avais su qu'on devait revenir pour une connerie pareil, je s'rais pas venu." commenta ce dernier.

Tseng ne nota pas sa remarque. Il détailla tour à tour les mines de ses recrues et entreprit d'expliquer le principe aux deux petites dernières :

"La shinra organise chaque année une soirée afin d'honorer les grands investisseurs et autres grands de ce monde."

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent tandis que les deux hommes paraissaient de plus en plus énervés. Tseng posa le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains et s'assit à son bureau, il fit signe aux quatres autres de faire de même.

"Je ne pense pas que la soirée soit très mouvementée, mais au regard des évènements récents je vous demanderais d'être tous les quatres présents à cet évenement..." il fit une courte pause et regarda Reno avec insistance tout puis ajouta "... et attentifs."

Tseng alluma une cigarette et continua son discours :

" Reno tu seras posté à l'entrée de la shinra et tu auras trois infanteries sous tes ordres. Rude tu feras parti de la garde rapprochée de Scarlett, Elena de celle du president, Laurelei d'Heidegger."

Elena paraissait heureuse d'avoir sa première grande mission, tout comme Reno qui était soulagé de rester en dehors de toute cette stupide mascarade. Rude montrait une certaine pointe d'énervement tout comme Laurelei : Heidegger et Scarlett n'était pas les personnes les plus agréables de la Shinra.

Tseng écrasa son mégot d'un geste graçieux, presque féminin et finit :

" Vous pouvez disposer."

* * *

Laurelei rangea négligaemment son maillot encore trempé dans son casier et s'assit sur le banc du vestiaire. Il était 21 heures et à cette heure-ci les salles d'entrainement était vide. Elle était épuisé mais détendue après avoir nagé ces quelques longueurs. Elle avait enfin pu profiter de la piscine d'entrainement. Cependant elle avait bien verifier que Reno ne se cachait pas dans un coin pour essayer de la noyer en entrant dans le bassin, on ne sait jamais. Il est vrai que depuis l'affaire Darko, elle était beaucoup plus soupçonneuse sur ses collègues. Elle s'était rendu compte que l'ambiance pouvait rapidement devenir électrique quand le président était en danger. 

Elle prit son sac de sport et y jeta sa serviette puis se mit en marche. Il fallait encore qu'elle passe chercher l'emploi du temps pour la soirée du lendemain.

Une fois arrivée à son bureau elle s'installa quelques secondes sur sa chaise et détailla les consignes : réunion dans le bureau de Tseng vers les 19 heures, dernière vérification pour la sécurité à 20 heures, accompagner les VIP en salle de bal sur les coups de 20h30...La soirée promettait d'être longue et ennuyeuse. Et cela l'exaspérait de servir de potiche à Heidegger, après tout ce n'était pas son boulot. Elle enfourna la feuille dans son sac, en la froissant au passage et sortit du bureau en trombe.

Alors qu'elle marchait vers les ascenceurs une voix féminine l'interpella, elle se retourna et aperçut la secrétaire du président qui courrait comme une dératée dans sa direction :

" Mademoiselle, mademoiselle !!!"

" Euh moi ?" interrogea Laurelei.

" Vous êtes bien Laurelei ?"

Laurelei acquiesca et la secretaire reprit, malgré qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle :

" Monsieur Tseng m'a demandé de vous donner ça."

Elle lui tendit une housse qui devait certainement contenir sa robe de soirée.

" Et quelqu'un m'a demandé de vous donner ça." ajouta-t-elle.

Elle lui donna un écrin rouge longiforme que Laurelei ouvrit immediatement : un collier de perle de culture blanche.

" Qui vous a demandé ça ?"

* * *

" Mr Heidegger ???? Est ce que tout va bien ?" 

Cela faisait presque un quart d'heure que Laurelei faisait le pied de grue devant le bureau du responsable du departement de la paix, et celui-ci ne degnait pas ouvrir. Elle commencait à s'impatienter et ne cessait de faire des allées et venues dans le couloir quant enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur un gros monsieur, à la longue barbe avec un costume militaire qui menancait d'exploser à tout moment : Heidegger. Toujours ce même homme peu séduisant ... cependant aujourd'hui il avait mit du gel dans ses cheveux poivre et sel, signe que la journée était spéciale. Elle réprima un sourire. Interloqué l'homme lui demanda :

" Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?"

" Non, je vous trouve très éléguant." répondit-elle en contenant son fou rire.

Ils se mirent en route vers la salle de réception qui se trouvait au 58e étage. Heidegger ne cessa de parler de ses exploits de guerre durant tout le chemain, confortant Laurelei dans son idée que la soirée risquait de durer.

A leur arrivée la fête battait son plein : un air de charleston retentissait dans la grande et belle salle de réception. Les jeunes femmes s'égosillaient en dansant, les hommes discutaient tout en sirotant des coupes de champagne. Laurelei apperçut Rude droit comme un I au côté d'une Scarlett qui flirtait allègrement avec un inconnu. A l'autre bout de la salle Elena, un peu mal à l'aise, se tenait près du president qui souriait de toute ses dents blanches dans un rictus carnassier. La jeune turk nota que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire aussi franchement.

* * *

Le temps passait et Laurelei se tenait au bord de sa chaise tout en tenant sa flute de champagne du bout des doigts. Elle revassait toute en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les propos vulgaire d'Heidegger, qu'elle supportait depuis presque trois heures. 

" Il faudait que je te parle."

Une voix grave l'effraya, et lui fit renverser quelques gouttes de champage sur sa robe, c'était Rude qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle le suivit dans le couloir tout en épongeant sa robe :

" On est pas censé rester auprès de Scarlet et Heidegger et ne pas les lâcher d'une semelle ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oublie les pour le moment. J'ai eu connaissance d'un projet inquietant ..." répondit il.

" Inquiétant? " demanda Laurelei en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

" Un indic de la Shinra vient de me prévenir qu'on préparait une tentative de meurtre... pour ce soir. Le président."

" Mais ils en ont pas marre de leurs projet de meurtres? Pourquoi ... " commenca-t-elle à pester.

Mais elle fut coupée par le voix du président qui retentissait dans la salle de reception , il venait de commencer son discours. Il etait certainement à découvert, ce qui le mettait en danger.

" Je m'occupe du tireur, tu t'occupes du president." dit Rude qui commenca à courir vers la salle.

Laurelei le suivit aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Le président était sur l'estrade et débaleterai son discours tandis qu'Elena se tenait derrière lui, elle paraissait ne pas comprendre le danger de la situation. Rude scruta la salle à la recherche d'un coupable, mais il y avait tellement de monde... Quand il vu un homme suspect, il courrut dans sa direction bousculant quelques invités au passage et se jeta sur lui. Par chance ce fut le tireur. Le coup de feu partit mais la balle se logea dans le plafond.

Effrayée par la détonation Laurelei plongea sur le president et le fit tomber à terre, elle tenta de le couvrir. Des invités hurlaient, d'autre courraient, certains se jettaient à terre. Puis petit à petit le calme revenut. Laurelei se releva et aida le president à se mettre debout.

Le président accepta son aide, bon gré mal gré, se sentant diminué et humilié devant ses invités. Il la remercia sommairement. Puis ses yeux plongèrent sur le collier de Laurelei. Son expression changea et il dit à son intenetion, tout en eppoustant la poussière de son costume :

" Je vois que vous appreciez le collier que je vous ai offert."

Laurelei rougit, portant la main à son coup. Quand est ce qu'elle pourrait avoir une journée normale ?

* * *

Je suis contente car enfin, enfin le Rufus X OC arrive. Ahahahah ... Enfin lentement ... Pauvre président tout le monde veut le tuer ... Heuresement que les turks sont là n'est ce pas ? 


	11. Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me

Désolé pour les quelques jours de retard, j'ai eu du mal à le finir pour cause de grippe, vous devez connaître ça. Le chapitre en fin de compte ne donne pas trop ce que je voulais, mais à vous de me donner votre avis :) ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe.

* * *

Oh no don't be shy // Oh ne soit pas timide

You don't have to go back // Tu n'as pas à faire demi-tour

Hold me, thrill me // Retiens-moi, fais-moi frissonner

Kiss me, kill me // Embrasses-moi, tues-moi

**"Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me" - U2**

* * *

Laurelei détestait etre convoquée seule dans le bureau de Tseng, elle savait pertinemment quu'à la clé elle aurait le droit à des réprimandes ou à une mission peu glorieuse. 

" J'espere que vous n'avez rien de prévu ce soir Laurelei, car j'ai une mission pour vous..." commenca le wutaien

Elle se rengaillardie, peut etre qu'elle devrait infiltrer une soirée mafieuse, ou faire une descente dans le QG d'un groupe de terroristes , ou encore ...

" Le président est constamment menacé ces temps ci, et aux vues de vos très bonnes qualités de combat, j'aimerais que vous lui donniez quelques conseils pour qu'il puisse se défendre en cas d'attaque. Vous irez au manoir Shinra, ce soir."

Une mission comprenant le president, ce n'était pas nouveau, elle aurait pu s'en douter.

"Pardon. Pourquoi ça ?" demanda-t-elle

" Bien vous avez les capacités qui prouvent que vous en êtes capable." répondit son superieur

" Je ..."

" Si vous refusez, vous savez comme moi ce qu'il vous arrivera."

" Pourquoi moi ..." Laurelei soupira en sortant du bureau, pensant que Tseng n'entendrait rien.

" Parce qu'il le président l'a demandé personnellement." murmura Tseng.

* * *

La musique était à plein volume dans la voiture de service de Laurelei. Elle se pencha sur le volant pour admirer les grands arbres qui entouraient la propriété des Shinra. Le jardin et le manoir devaient être immenses aux vues de ce qu'on appercevait de l'exterieur. Elle arrêta la voiture devant les grilles et sonna à l'interphone : 

" Qui êtes vous ?" grésilla la voix dans l'interphone.

" Laurelei des turks."

" Montrez votre badge à la caméra."

Et ça recommencait, les séries de contrôles inutiles pour qu'en fin de compte on lui dise " Ah oui Laurelei des Turks bien sûr mais oui vous pouvez entrer."

Elle fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son badge et executa les ordres du garde.

" Pouvez vous réciter votre numéro d'identification sans regarder votre badge."

"# H464" répondit-elle désabusée.

Un soldat arriva. Il portait une petite perche avec un miroir qu'il passa sous la voiture à la recherche d'une bombe. Rien c'était prévu. Puis enfin les grilles s'ouvrirent, laissant Laurelei entrer dans la propriété. Les pneus crissèrent sur le gravier et la voiture démarra en trombe. Le chemin des grilles au manoir était long et cahotique. Moqueuse Laurelei se demanda si cela arrivait au président de se perdre dans cette immensité.

Elle se gara juste devant l'entrée pour être sûre de retrouver sa voiture dans la nuit, puis sonna à la porte. Un soldat ouvrit, cela aurait été étonnant que ce soit le president en personne.

" Qui êtes vous ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

" Laurelei, des turks, numéro d'identification #H464" répondit elle en lui montrant son badge, sachant pertinnement qu'il allait lui demander.

" Avez vous des armes sur vous ?"

" Bien sûr. Je suis une turk." dit elle,, énervée.

" Je vais vous demander de les laisser ici."

Elle soupira et sortit son pistolet et son épée qu'elle posa violemment sur la table. Puis d'un ton aggressif elle demanda :

" A part ça ?"

"Vos gants..."

" Quoi mes gants ?" demanda laurelei en regardant ses mitaines.

" Ils ont des particularités ?"

" Ils ont la particularité d'êtres des gants. Et je ne compte pas les enlever."

" Je suis désolée madame mais ..."

" Mademoiselle tout d'abord ! Et puis après vous croyez que c'est parce que je porte des mitaines que je vais étrangler le président ???"

Elle sentait son sang bouillir : déjà que cette mission ne l'enchantait pas, si en plus tout le monde se mettait en travers de son chemin.

Elle entendut un rire cynique déjà bien connu qui résonna dans son dos.

" Laissez la entrer." dit le président Shinra.

" Je vais quand même devoir vous demander de passer par le portique pour vérifier que vous n'avez plus d'arme sur vous." demanda le soldat, visiblement consciencieux.

D'un pas graçieux Laurelei passa par le portique et se retourna vers les soldat :

" Alors heureux ?"

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier où se trouvait Rufus avec une pointe d'appréhension. Depuis le bal de la shinra elle ne le regardait plus du même oeil. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle prit une pose proche du garde a vous.

" Bonjour monsieur le president ..." commenca-t-elle

" Suivez moi " dit il en se retournant, sans prêter attention à la turk.

Laurelei executa, elle monta le grand escalier qui lui rappelait etrangement ceux du quartier général de la Shinra. Elle détailla les murs recouverts de tableaux des ancêtres Shinra. Sarcastique elle pensa que les Shinra n'etait qu'une famille de mégalomanes qui vivaient dans un manoir aux allures de palais royaux.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte de bois blanc qui paraissait tellement simple à côté des meubles fastueux qui ornaient le couloir. Deux gardes se trouvaient de chaque coté, tellement immobiles qu'on auraient pu les prendre pour des décorations.

" Vous pouvez disposez et anoncer aux autres soldats qu'ils peuvent prendre congé." demanda le persident

Les soldats parurent interloqués par cet ordre.

" Mais Mr le president ..." commenca l'un d'eux.

Le president s'approcha du garde et sortit son fusil, puis ajouta :

" Ne contestez pas mes ordres..."

Les deux soldats firent un salut et déguerprient immediatement. Le president ouvrit la porte. Laurelei entra emerveillée : elle découvrit une salle aussi immmense que la serre de combat dans laquelle elle s'entrainait à l'école militaire de Junon.

Le president ferma la porte et soupira :

" Puisque nous sommes là, finissons-en le plus rapidement possible."

Elle n'était pas contre. Elle enleva sa veste et la posa par terre.

" Hé bien je ne sais pas trop votre niveau monsieur le president... Avait vous déjà des notions en combat rapproché ?"

Il y eut un blanc, elle le prit pour une réponse négative.

" Nous commencerons alors par les manoeuvres défensives avant les offensives. Je vais donc essayer de vous attaquer ou de vous bloquer plusieurs fois et vous aller tenter de m'en empecher."

Toujours pas de réponses ... Elle avait vraiment l'impression de parler aux murs. Le president se tenait au milieu de la salle, les bras croisés, le visage fermé. La jeune turk se doutait que cet entrainement ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir pour lui : comment une jeune femme de famille modeste allait elle lui apprendre à se battre, lui le successeur de la Shinra ?!

" Allons y." dit elle avant de lancer la première attaque que le president bloqua plutot habilement.

Elle fut destabilisée, elle avait tellement peu l'habitude de le toucher. Pour elle, il avait toujours été cet présence lointaine et superieur qu'on ne peut atteindre. Le président profita de ce moment de flottement pour l'attaquer à son tour et Laurelei se retrouva bloquée contre un mur, la main du president enserrant sa gorge. Allait il en profiter pour se venger de tous les fiascos qu'elle avait créés ou encore la tuer parce qu'elle avait laissé tuer son père ?

" Monsieur le president je ..." essaya-t-elle de se défendre.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa, un baiser prolongé et appuyé. Sans qu'elle puisse répliquer, il recommenca. Que pouvait elle faire ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager ... Puis après tout ce n'était pas si désagréable ...

* * *

Le matin arriva rapidement et Laurelei se reveilla dans des draps de soie blanc. Elle se retourna à la recherche de Rufus mais le lit était vide. Elle comprit rapidement ce que cela signifiait. Elle se leva et prit ses vêtements de la veille et entreprit de partir au plus vite. 

Une fois appretée elle entra dans le salon. Un grand piano tronait majestueusement au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'y installa pour détailler la partition qui y été posée, puis emportée par l'envie elle commenca à jouer.

La mélodie résonnait dans le manoir comme une complainte mélancolique. Laurelei se souvenait bien de cette musique, une berceus qu'on jouait aux enfants, toujours les mêmes accords et ce tempo qui rappelait l'innocence d'une enfance perdue. Elle se sentait emportée par la musique, mais tellement nostalgique.

Les domestiques arrivaient peu à peu mais elle restait là à caresser les touches du piano, habillée sommairement de son costume de turk, plongée dans la lumière orangée de l'aube.

Tout en continuant de jouer elle leva son regard sur l'immense baie vitrée. A travers elle distinguait sa voiture de service garée devant la porte avec cet immense logo rouge sang. Elle voyait aussi les personnes qui s'affairaient dans le jardin, heureux de profiter de cette journée ensoleillée dans ce cadre idyllique. Laurelei les enviait, ils avaient l'air tellement libres ici alors qu'elle se sentait enfermée dans ses fonctions, dans cette grande tour vitrée.

En reflet elle apperçut Rufus qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, il avait toujours ce regard désabusé et superieur, Laurelei comprit ses intentions avant même qu'il ne les énonce :

" Il est 7 heures, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller."

" Bien sur " répondit elle d'une petite voix.

Elle prit ses quelques affaires et mit sa veste puis elle sortit sans dire un mot. Il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse, une nuit avec Rufus Shinra ne pouvait être qu'un moment éphémère, qui ne se reproduirait pas.

Rufus s'approcha du piano. Il y jouait rarement car les souvenirs ressurgissait quand ils s'y installait : les durs leçons que son père l'obligeait à prendre mais aussi ses soirs ou il entendait une mélodie surgir du salon et découvrait avec bonheur sa mère installée devant le clavier. Il frôla les touches de ses doigts fins tout en pensant :

" Il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise ..."

* * *

Laurelei alluma le contact et regarda une dernière fois le manoir, des larmes perlaient sur ses joues sans raison. Un mélange d'amerture, de fatigue et peut etre de regret. Elle ne savait plus. Elle remit le volume de la radio au maximum. 

" Ne me dit pas que tout était manigancé..."

* * *

A l'origine ce chapitre devait être le chapitre 13 mais comme le 11 et le 12 ne me plaisaient pas du tout j'ai preferé passé tout de suite à celui ci quitte a reecrire les autres pour les mettre après. Il est possible que je mette les chapitres moins rapidement maintenant car juqu'a celui ci j'avais des chapitres d'avance et plus maintenant ... Mais je vais faire mon maximum ! 


	12. U turn

Je n'aurai jamais pensé poster un chapitre ce week end. Ce chapitre 12 m'a pour ainsi dire souler ... Je l'ai recommencer je ne sais combien de fois. Et à chaque fois j'étais encore plus déçue de ce que j'écrivais que la fois précédente. Mais hier soir j'ai eu l'illuminationa lors que je n'y pensais pas et j'ai tout écrit en un bloc. Le chapitre peut paraitre un peu décousu masi je l'aime bien comme ça. Si je n'étais pas claire sur certains points n'hésitez pas !!!

* * *

Lili, you know there's still a place for people like us // Lili tu sais qu'il reste une place pour les gens comme nous

The same blood runs in every hand // Le même sang coule dans chaque main

You see its not the wings that makes the angel // Tu vois que ce ne sont pas les ailes qui font l'ange

Just have to move the bats out of your head // Tu dois seulement faire sortir les démons de ta tête

**Aaron - U-turn**

* * *

Laurelei fixa la fenêtre de son appartement. La nuit était grise et les nuages déversaient des litres de pluie sur Midgar. La lumière était éteinte. Dans l'obscurité elle se sentait plus à l'abri, seule la frêle lumière de la ville éclairait la chambre. Une ambiance surréaliste, même glauque. 

La jeune femme porta sa main à la bouche, le regard fixe et vide, elle se sentait perdue.

" Merde." jura-t-elle.

Elle se leva et fit les cents pas dans la sombre pièce, ne pouvant rester en place. Son PHS vibra sur sa table de nuit, elle le regarda avec insistance. Elle avait envie de le laisser sonner dans le vide : envoyer balader la Shinra, les turks, le soldat et Midgar, rien que pour un moment.

" Laurelei." dit elle après avoir décroché.

" J'espère ne pas vous avoir réveillé Laurelei." dit Tseng.

Laurelei eut un moment d'absence puis se reprit.

" Non ... non justement je ne trouvais pas le sommeil." répondit elle, la voix peu assurée.

" Parfait. J'aurai besoin de vous, à la tour Shinra."

Elle se remit à fixer le spectacle qu'offrait la ville. Puis répondit à contre coeur :

" Très bien. J'arrive."

* * *

Elle avait pris ses armes, avait enfilé son costume bleu et blanc, attaché ses cheveux et enfilé ses mitaines de cuir. Un mécanique bien roulée. Mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la gêne et la peur qu'elle éprouvait les premiers jours. L'impression de ne pas être à sa place. 

Elle prit l'autoroute vers le centre de Midgar, les lignes blanches défilaient rapidement la rapporchant irremédiablement de la tour. Son PHS sonna à nouveau. Elle quitta la route du regard et attrapa l'appareil :

" Allo ?!"

" Putain." fut la réponse de Reno.

" ..."

" On est dans la merde Lili, dans la merde jusqu'au cou." ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

Laurelei leva les yeux au ciel.

" Avalanche a réussi de sortir de la prison de North Corel, on les a de nouveau sur le dos. On les a croisé à Gongaga" soupira-t-il.

" C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles " demanda Laurelei presqu'en chuchottant.

" Je n'arrive pas à joindre Tseng." ajouta-t-il après un court et inaudible échange avec Rude.

" D'accord, je m'en occupe." dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle accelera et passa la cinquième vitesse. La route était vide et la vitesse lui donnait une sensation de liberté. Si seulement elle pouvait continuer à rouler jusqu'a Junon. Retrouver sa famille qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis si longtemps. Pleurer dans les bras de Magda et lui demander pardon.

Midgar, cette grande ville l'oppressait, son ambiance de métropole, sa pauvreté cachée derrière cette tour oppressante. La chaleur de l'été et l'air lourd donnait la nausée. Laurelei ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta son mégot au dehors.

L'orphelinat de Midgar. Une batisse aux vieilles pierres qui jurait avec la modernité de la ville, voilà ce qu'avait été sa maison pendant son enfance. C'est dans cet endroit qu'elle avait dit ses premiers mots et fait ses premiers pas. L'endroit où chaque jour les familles défilaient avec cet air dédaigneux, comme s'ils venaient chercher un animal.

L'orphelinat de Midgar. Ici on leur apprenait à être des enfants bien élevés, à coup de batons et de nuits blanches. Etait ce ici qu'elle avait eu ses pires souvenirs ?

Elle passa devant le vieux batiment en jettant un regard haineux et continua sa route. Puis elle s'approcha de la tour Shinra. C'était peut être ici qu'elle avait ses pires souvenirs... et ses meilleurs.

Elle adorait son équipe, qu'elle considerait à present comme sa seconde famille, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés.

Mais Rufus ... Rufus n'était plus qu'une présence lointaine. Les mois avaient passé depuis cette fameuse nuit, qu'elle avait partagé avec lui. Durant cette courte nuit elle avait eu l'impression d'être unique, aimée et protégée. L'impression. Car elle avait été jetée à la rue comme les détrituts de Midgar. Quelques jours après sa mission au manoir on l'avait affrêté au service de sécurité de la nouvelle conquête du président, puis une autre femme et encore une autre... Et enfin de compte on l'a démis de ses fonctions de garde du corps. Elle retrouva les missions habituelles, le sang et la poussière.

Laurelei se passa la main dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle se souvenait de ses premiers jours à la Shinra, ces moments ou elle idolatrait sa présence. Elle rit nerveusement, se moquant de sa naiveté perdue et accelera. Tseng l'attendait.

* * *

Elle poussa la porte vitrée du premier étage sans faire attention à la secrétaire qui s'endormait sur le comptoir. Elle monta dans l'ascenceur et appuya sur le bouton du 69 e etage puis passa son badge. Une légère secousse se fit sentir et l'appareil entreprit sa montée. Elle s'appuya contre la vitre tout en regardant les étages défiler. 

Rufus Shinra. Elle ne le detestait pas au fond. Après tout, il ne lui avait rien fait miroité cette fameuse nuit, c'était elle qui avait tout imaginé. Mais il fallait l'oublier et recommencer comme si rien ne c'était passé... Oublier... Oublier.

" Vous avez fait vite Laurelei." dit Tseng en voyant rentrer la jeune turk dans son bureau.

Laurelei fit un petit sourire timide puis se posta devant le bureau de son superieur. Elle le regarda avec insistance.

" Nous avons à nouveau des traces de Sephiroth." dit il.

Laurelei lui accorda son attention. Sephiroth était son seul point de repère ses temps ci. Son but ultime. Retrouver Sephiroth et mettre fin à ses jours avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégats.

" Le temple des anciens." dit Tseng.

Laurelei leva un sourcil interrogateur. Le responsable voyant l'incompréhension de sa recrue entreprit quelques explication, puis il acheva :

" Bien que je tenais à vous mettre au courant de ce retournement de situation, je préferais voir moi même ce qu'il se passe au temple des anciens."

Laurelei acquiesca d'un signe de tête puis ajouta :

" J'ai moi même aussi à vous informer d'un retournement de situation. Reno m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'Avalanche ..."

Tseng se leva et la coupa :

" Je sais ... Ils ont fait une petite visite au president Shinra durant son séjour à Rocket town"

Elle devrait aussi lui annoncer autre chose. Mais oserait elle ...

* * *

Un an ? Plus ? Depuis combien de temps faisait elle parti des turks. Et combien de temps avait elle passé dans ce bureau, ou à courir au dehors pour le compte de la Shinra ? Après tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. 

Laurelei s'installa à son bureau. La lumière des néons l'aggressait, la solitude aussi. Elle croisa ses bras sur la table et placa sa tête dans ce creux réconfortant.

" Merde " dit elle encore. " C'est pas possible, pas moi. Non pas moi."

Elle répéta ces mots comme un leitmotiv pour conjurer un mauvais sort. Mais il était trop tard. Les dés avaient été jetés.

Le reste de l'équipe les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Les costumes de Rude et Reno étaient couverts de poussière et de sable après leur mission à North Corel, tandis qu' Elena revenait de Rocket town, le teint frais et l'habit blanc et immaculé. Qui sait elle avait peut être passé la nuit avec le président !

Laurelei se redressa et lui lanca un regard assassin. Tseng entra dans le bureau commun chargé de dossiers classés dans des pochettes multicolores. Il les distribua à chacun des turks puis fit le point sur la situation :

" Laurelei vous allez enquêter sur l'évasion d'Avalanche au Gold Saucer. Rude et Reno vous allez partir pour Fort Condor, avec chance Avalanche n'y est pas encore et la méga materia doit s'y trouver. Elena vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, vous reviendrez à 6 heures quand le président sera dans son bureau."

Elena sourit et se précipita sur ses affaires, elle allait pouvoir profiter de quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Laurelei réunit ses affaires et se mit en route vers la plateforme d'aterrissage des hélicoptères. La pluie c'était calmé et avec chance elle y serait en peu de temps.

* * *

Pas trop de commentaires à faire. Il y a un certain suspens qui s'installe mouahah. Tseng, le temple des anciens .. enfin vous me comprenez ! Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore ecrit mais j'ai quelques idées, puis les vacances approche le bout de leurs nez alors avec chance vous l'aurez en temps voulu 


	13. Play dead

Le chapitre ne parle pas de Rufus, mais il tourne pas mal autour de Tseng.

* * *

I belong to here where // J'appartiens à cet endroit où

No-one cares and no-one loves // Personne n'aime

No light no air to live in // Ni lumière ni air pour vivre

A place called hate, the city of fear // Un endroit appelé haine, la ville de la peur

**Bjork - Play Dead.**

* * *

" Je n'ai rien à voir dans l'hisssstoire moi. Au contraire j'aime beaucoup la Shinra, je ssssssuis de votre côté. Quand j'ai vu qu'ils ont attaqué les gardiens de l'arène je sssssssuis tout de sssssuite intervenu et je les ai jeté dans la prisssssson."

L'accent précieux de Dio commencait à faire bourdonner les oreilles de Laurelei. Et quelle idée avait-il de se déplacer en pareil tenue... Elle essayait de se concentrer sur ses paroles pour ne pas laisser vagabonder son regard et pour s'empêcher de l'étrangler.

" Et vous allez me dire qu'ils ont réussi à s'échapper de North Corel par hasard."

Dio secoua la tête de gauche à droite, l'air visiblement navré qu'on puisse mettre sa parole en doute.

" Avez vous au moins une idée du moyen qu'ils auraient utilisé ? " demanda Laurelei.

Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule du body builder et vit les portes de l'arène s'ouvrir. Le prochain tournoi n'allait pas tardé à commencé. Puis elle regarda sa montre : déjà 5 heures qu'elle vagabondait dans le Gold Saucer à la recherche d'information. En vain. Peut être devrait elle être un peu plus violente pour que les langue se délient. L'idée lui traversa l'esprit mais elle s'effreya en sentant son PHS vibrer contre sa hanche.

" Laurelei tout se passe bien pour vous ?" demanda Tseng à l'autre bout du fil.

" Je ne vous entend pas très bien, ou etes vous Tseng ?" répondit elle en se bouchant l'oreille pour ne pas entendre le bruit des spectateurs.

" Je suis aux environ du temple des anciens. J'espère que vous avez pu nous collecter des informations ?" dit il en haussant le ton afin que sa collègue l'entende.

" Je ne vous entend pas du ..."

" Bip bip "

Le portable coupa. Elle essaya de rappeler son superieur. Aucune réponse.

* * *

Tseng éteignit son Phs, tant pis pour Laurelei et le Gold Saucer.

Il laissa courir son regard sur l'imposant temple puis fit signe au pilote de poser l'hélicoptère. Ce monument était somptueux et une atmosphère reposante y régnait, il s'y sentait bien. Le turk prit sa malette et vérifia bien que la clé s'y trouvait. Il allait enfin retrouver Sephiroth et tout faire pour l'empêcher d'accéder à la méga materia. Son destin était scellé.

L'hélicoptère redécolla, laissant Tseng seul devant le temple. Après quelques secondes de recueillement il monta les quelques marches puis entra dans un petite pièce couvertes d'écritures anciennes. Il s'approcha des murs pour contempler la beauté des hiéroglyphes.

" C'est inimaginable."

Il laissa courir sa main sur les reliefs, la mission pouvait bien attendre quelques instants.

" Contemple, c'est ici ta dernière demeure."

Tseng fit volte face en dégainant son arme. Mais il n'eut le temps de réagir que l'épée de Sephiroth lui traversa le corps. Il n'aurait jamais dû baissésa garde...

* * *

" Vous voulez peut etre particcccccciper au combat." demanda Dio avec un sourire triomphant.

Laurelei ne répondit pas et sortit de l'arène. Le seul nom que Dio lui avait laisser entendre après une heure d'interrogatoire était celui d' Esther, une bookmakeuse au look détonnant. La jeune turk partit en direction du chocobo square afin de la rencontrer. Mais son PHS sonna a nouveau.

" Oui." dit elle sur un ton tranchant.

" C'est Reno."

" Heureuse que tu connaisses ton prénom. Tu m'appelles juste pour ça ?"

Reno soupira et reprit la parole :

" On a été pris de court à Fort Condor, Avalanche y était déjà."

" Tu n'es pas censé appeler Tseng pour ce genre d'information ? Parce que vos matérias moi j'en ai rien à battre... !"

" Yo Lili qu'est ce que tu t'enerves pour des conneries..."

Elle l'entendit maugréer et faire quelques réflexions bien cinglantes à Rude.

" Ok je me calme. Mais si toi, Elena et Tseng vous arrêtiez de m'appeler constamment j'ariverais à faire MA mission !"

" Tseng est injoignable." dit Reno sans écouter la remarque de Laurelei

" Je sais on a été coupé."

" Lauri je t'avouerais que je trouve ça bizarre. Tseng il est du genre joignable 24 su 24 et là ..."

" Je te signale que pas plus tard qu'hier tu n'arrivais pas à l'appeler, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour des conneries."

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement. Laurelei se doutait que Reno cherchait une excuse pour montrér qu'il n'était pas inquiet. Au bout de quelques instants il se décida à répondre :

" Bon c'est pas tout ma fille mais nous on a une mission à terminer hein !"

" Reno ..."

* * *

" Esther. On m'a dit qu'elle était rousse avec une robe rose un peu ... kitsch." dit Laurelei accoudée sur le comptoir réservé aux paris.

Une jeune homme machant du chewing gum, de la gomina plein les cheveux la regardait de haut en bas avec une attitude dédaigneuse.

" Vous êtes qui pour que je vous donne une information comme celle là ?" dit-il.

Laurelei sortit sa carte et l'approcha tellement près du visage de l'homme, qu'il était obligé de loucher pour la lire.

" Je ne donne pas d'infos aux turks moi." ajouta-t-il.

" Je vous signale que le Gold Saucer appartient à la Shinra. Que vous êtes donc un employé de la Shinra. Et que par conséquent les petits secrétaires dans votre genre doivent obéir à mes ordres, sinon ... "

Le PHS de la turk sonna encore une fois. Le nom de Rude s'inscrivit sur l'écran. Elle sentit son sang monté à la tête.

La voix de son collègue était inaudible, les cris du Chocobo Squatecouvrait sa voix.

" Rude qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je ne t'entend pas ! Attends."

Elle sortit de l'arène. Soudain un homme déguisé en chocobo la harcela :

" Un ticket pour le gold saucer a 3000 gils, entrée à vie 30 000. Mademoiselle vous êtes interessée ?" demanda-t-il en sautant d'une patte sur l'autre.

Laurelei dégaina son arme et la pointa sur le front de l'homme-oiseau :

" Dégage." cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle se mit dans un coin plus calme et reprit la conversation avec Rude.

" Rude tu es toujours là ? Dis moi qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Elle n'entendait toujours pas la voix de son collègue, juste ce bruit sourd d'hélicoptère qui commencait à l'énerver.

" Putain Rude a quoi tu joues ? Si tu m'as dérangé pour des conneries tu vas m'entendre ...Tu crois que ..."

" Tseng est mort." dit-il.

La réponse tomba comme un couperet, arrêtant la respiration de la jeune turk.

" Qu..quoi ?" balbutia-t-elle. " Je ..."

" Reste à Gold Saucer et continue d'enquêter je te rappelerais dès que j'aurais plus d'information." ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Après quelques secondes Laurelei reprit une respiration difficile. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur et glissa jusqu'au sol en position assise. Sa tête tournait et elle avait mal au coeur.

* * *

Reno se tenait debout sur le patin de l'hélicoptère, des jumelles à la main. Il scrutait l'horizon à la recherche du temple des anciens mais toute la végétation alentours empêchait qu'il ne distingue quoi que ce soit. L'appareil survolait maintes et maintes fois la forêt quand soudain le temple fut en vue. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux turks courraient en direction de la pyramide.

Tseng. Mort. Cette pensée les hantait. Leur chef, il le considérait presque comme un surhomme. Reno accelera sa course laissant Rude à la traine.

" Qui t'as dit que Tseng était mort ?" demanda Rude, la respiration halletante.

" Le pilote de son hélicoptère. Il l'a pas vu revenir alors il est allé voir dans le temple. Il ... il ...la trouvé et il a apperçut Sephiroth alors il s'est cassé en courant."

Reno et Rude entrèrent dans le temple, le souffle court. Ils s'attendaient tout deux à une vision insoutenable mais il furent rapidement rassurés : Tseng se tenait assis contre un pilier, le front trempé de sueur et le visage livide. Il tenait sa main sur son flanc gauche sur sa blessure. Il était peut être entre la vie et la mort. Mais il était toujours vivant.

Reno se mit à genoux devant son collègue et tenta de le soulever. Tseng tourna alors la tête vers le rouquin, le regard vide et murmura :

" Aeris."

Il commencait à divaguer. Il fallait qu'ils l'amènent en lieu sûr le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard.

* * *

Tseng ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit aller à sa guise, se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

" Tseng, Tseng !!! Ou-vas tu ??"

Une petite fille de 9 ans accourut aux côtés du jeune wutaien. Tseng essaya de porter sa lourde valise pour la poser à l'arrière du Pick up, autour ses parents s'afferait sans preter attention aux histoires des deux jeunes gens.

" C'est que ..." commenca-t-il en se frotant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

La fillette baissa les yeux vers le sol, elle grattait la terre sèche du bout de sa chaussure.

" Tu me laisses toute seule." acheva-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Tseng soupira et reposa sa valise. Elle etait tellement jeune et innocente, il ne pouvait pas lui raconter les dures réalités de la vie : la faillite de ses parents, le fait qu'il s'engageait dans le soldat pour éponger les dettes, le sang, la mort ... Non il ne pouvait pas lui gacher ses beaux espoirs.

" Tu sais Aeris, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais ... tu as 9 ans et moi dix de plus, ce serait mieux que tu te trouves des amis de ton âge pour jouer..."

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle préférait regarder au loin. Peut etre qu'en se concentrant elle arriverait à contenir ses larmes.

" Je dois rentrer à la maison." dit elle à voix basse

Puis elle se retourna et marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'au perron. Tseng se sentait mal. Il avait toujours apprécié cette enfant pas comme les autres, et à présent il brisait son petit coeur.

Il posa sa valise à l'arrière de la voiture et y grimpa à son tour. Et d'une voix mélancolique il murmura :

" Au revoir Aeris."

Ce seul souvenir de jeunesse hantait encore sa mémoire des années après. Le jour ou il l'avait trahi pour la première fois. Depuis il n'avait cessé de la décevoir sans qu'elle ne lui en tienne rigueur. Et à présent le costume de turk n'avait plus autant de valeur qu' au premier jour pour Tseng. Aeris hantait à nouveau son esprit.

* * *

Peu à peu Laurelei reprit ses esprits. Elle se leva difficilement en se tenant aux murs. Elle aurait voulu courir à la shinra pour voir Tseng, vérifier de ses propres yeux que son superieur était bel et bien mort. Mais il fallait qu'elle finisse cette mission avant tout. Elle se dirigea à pas rapides vers le chocobo square et se planta devant l'homme à la gomina. Elle avala difficilement sa salive :

" Il faut que je vois Esther." dit-elle, le ton tranchant.

" Je vous ai dit que ..." tenta de s'expliquer le jeune homme.

" Je ne le répeterai pas. " ajouta Laurelei en sortant son M9 de son étui.

" Si vous croyez que ca m'impressionne." dit il en levant un sourcil dédaigneux.

Laurelei lui tira une balle

* * *

dans le bras, faisant gicler son sang sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il hurla à la mort en s'aggripant le bras.

" Putain qu'est ce que vous voulez. " cria-t-il la fixant de ses yeux injectés de sang.

Les joueurs du Gold Saucer ne pouvait lacher la scène du regard.

" Esther."

L'homme se mit à sangloter.

" Elle bosse pour Coates, elle est manager, elle doit être dans son bureau.

Laurelei posa le canon de son pistolet contre le front moite du bookmaker.

" Et il est ou ce bureau ?"

* * *

Parce qu'après tout, les turks ne sont pas des enfants de choeur, qu'on les engage pour faire le sale boulot. Et parce qu'à la shinra les histoires les plus compliquées se finissent souvent en bain de sang, Coates et Esther finirent leur journée dans un liquide rouge et chaud s'échappant à petits flots d'un trou au milieu de leur front.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 13. Petite précision pour ceux qui ne savent peut être pas : Tseng n'est pas mort dans Final Fantasy 7, on l'a cru à cause d'une mauvaise traduction du jeu en français. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre :)

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai updater mon profil. Et désolé pour ceux qui ont eu deux mails de fan fiction j'ai fait une petite " fausse manipulation".


	14. Apocalypse please

Pardon ! Pardon pour le retard, des fois j'ai un peu de mal à boucler un chapitre et il m'arrive même d'en recommencer un quand je ne l'apprécie pas. Mais le voila avec Rufus en plus ! ;)

* * *

This is the end of the world // C'est la fin du monde.

And it's time we saw a miracle // Et c'est le moment où nous avons vu un miracle.

Come on it's time for something biblical // Allez c'est le moment pour quelque chose de biblique.

To pull us through // Pour nous sortir de là

**Apocalypse please - Muse**

* * *

Rufus descendait les marches du soixante dixième étage d'un pas lourd et lent. Il laissait vagabonder son regard sur toutes ces petites gens qui s'affairaient. Certains faisaient de ridicules courbettes en guise de bonjour, d'autres faisait semblant de ne pas le voir de peur de mal agir. 

Qu'ils étaient méprisables pensa le président Shinra : le peuple, avec leurs rèves impossibles et leurs peurs enfantines. Tous à scruter d'un oeil appeuré le météore qui s'approchait de la terre.

Gilda courrait derrière lui, faisant claquer ses petits talons sur le marbre étincellant.

" Monsieur le président, le rapport que vous m'avez demandé sur les turks !" dit elle de sa petite voix cristalline.

Il continua de marcher, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les propos de sa secrétaire.

" Rude est à l'étage des explosifs avec le professeur Hojo, ils s'occuppent de la bombe pour la caverne Gi, Reno et Laurelei sont à Canyon Cosmo comme vous leur avait demandé, Tseng devrait resté au laboratoire encore quelques semaines. Et Elena ... "

Gilda regarda aux alentours cherchant la jeune femme.

" Monsieur le président, sauf votre respect, Elena devrait rester à vos côtés !"

" Elle est au village glaçon pour enquêter sur la Terre promise."

" Mais ..." essaya d'argumenter la secrétaire.

Rufus fut un geste de la main et répondit :

" Vous pouvez disposer Gilda."

La secrétaire interloquée s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier.

* * *

" Contente de vous avoir au téléphone Tseng j'espère que vous allez mieux" dit Laurelei en se mettant un peu à l'écart de la foule qui entourait les turks. 

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi tout va bien. Je voulais savoir comment se passait votre mission..." répondit son responsable.

" Nous sommes arrivés à Cosmo Canyon mais impossible de rentrer dans la grotte. Les villageois nous empêche ne serait-ce que de l'approcher et la porte est blindé. Actuellement nous essayons de trouver un compromis."

" Bien je vois que vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi." dit il.

" Revenez nous vite " répondit Laurelei avant de raccrocher.

Elle lanca le PHS dans son sac et leva la tête vers l'observatoire de Canyon Cosmo. Des reflets rouges parcourait le bleu du ciel et une impression d'apocalypse régnait sur le monde, ne présageant rien de bon. La folie déstructrice de Sephiroth n'avait elle pas de fin ? Il tuait tous ceux qui se mettait sur son passage mais ce n'était pas assez : il souhaitait voir la terre disparaitre.

Laurlei soupira et se dirigea vers Reno :

" Bon on fait quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

" J'en sais rien mais je vais pas passer ma journée à les regarder dans le blanc des yeux." répondit il.

La population était clairement hostile de voir débarquer ces hommes en costume bleu. Ils se doutaient tous de la raison de leur venue.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a donc de si important dans cette grotte pour que le président veuille absolument y aller ?"

" Va savoir, de la Mako certainement." répondit Reno brièvement en allumant sa cigarette.

Laurelei se tourna vers son collègue. Il avait l'air absent et ne lui lancait pas ses taquineries habituelles.

" Ca ne va pas Reno ? Depuis qu'on est arrivé je te trouve ..."

Elle fut coupée par un vieil homme qui dévalait les escaliers de Canyon en hurlant des mots incompréhensibles. Elle sursauta et se retourna :

" Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut celui la."

L'homme s'approcha des deux turks, il était complètement hors d'haleine. Il se courba pour reprendre son souffle et fixa Laurelei :

" Laure ! Laure !!!" dit-il toujours essouflé.

" Ah non il y a erreur sur la personne." répondit-elle dans un rire nerveux.

" Laure c'est Bugghenaghen !!!" dit le vieil homme.

Laurelei se tourna à nouveau vers son collègue.

" 'Doit être sénile " répondit Reno en haussant les épaules.

Les deux turks tentèrent de s'éloigner de l'homme mais celui ci continua de les suivre en appelant :

" Laure, Laure !"

De nature impatiente Laurelei s'énerva très vite.

"Quand est ce que vous allez enfin comprendre que je ne m'appelle pas Laure ?! Est ce que c'est si difficile pour vous de m'appeler Laurelei ? Ou ne m'appelez plus du tout ce sera plus facile ..." dit elle tournant les talons.

Bughenagen paraissait affecté que la jeune femme lui ait répondu aussi violemment.

" Laurelei ?" demanda-t-il, interloqué par le prénom de la jeune femme.

Laurelei le regarda et moqueuse puis répondit :

" Bravo je vous félicite vous avez réussi. C'était pas si difficile non ?"

" Il faut que je te parles Laurelei." dit Bughenagen.

" Il n'en est pas question !!! Et qui vous permet de me tutoyer ?"

" Après tout on a que ca a faire et si ca peut nous faire avancer." répondit Reno avant même que Laurelei ait pu ajouter quoi ce soit.

* * *

L'ascenceur de la Shinra n'était pas le lieu de solitude par excellence, surtout quand on présidait la Shinra. Rufus se renferma dans un coin attendant patiemment que la cabine atteigne le premier étage. Il souhaitait s'isoler quelques instants de son univers. L'idée d'avoir enfin trouvé la Terre promise le rendait heureux mais nostalique : qu'allait il trouver dans ce cratère ? Quelque chose qui changerait le monde ou le détruirait ? Il reprima un soupir et croisa les bras en fixant ses employés d'un regard désabusé. 

Bonjour monsieur le président, comment allez vous monsieur le président : que d'hyprocrisie et de sourires niais. Il n'était pas aimé, que ce soit au sein de son entreprise, ou dans le monde... Il était cet homme execrable qui les avait conduit jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Les quelques pas qu'il fit dans la rue lui attirèrent les regards des passants, peu habitués à croiser les grands de ce monde.

Il entra dans la voiture et croisa le regard de son chauffeur :

" Au manoir." dit il.

* * *

Bugghenagen déposa de vieilles tasses émaillées devant Reno et Laurelei puis leur servit un liquide verdatre. Il s'assit en face de la jeune femme et la détailla, un sourire enfoui sous sa longue barbe blanche. Reno renifla le contenu de sa tasse puis la reposa sans boire le contenu. 

" Quand est ce que vous allez nous laisser passer par cette foutue porte ?" demanda Reno.

Bughennagen ne répondit pas, mais s'adressa à Laurelei :

" Tu as de très beaux cheveux." dit il

Laurelei eut un mouvement de recul, trouvant le vieil homme beaucoup trop familier.

" Ecoutez... Vous êtes bien sympathique mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler, il faut que nous accedions à la grotte."

" Je ne peut vous laisser faire sortir les esprits Gi c'est trop dangereux."

" Il faut que ..." répéta -t-elle.

" Tes parents n'apprécierait pas Laurelei alors ne le fais pas." répondit le vieil homme, le ton sec.

Laurelei fronça le nez :

" Mes parents ?"

" Ta maman s'appelait Laure et ton père ..." commença-t-il.

" Arrêtez vos conneries." dit elle en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse. " Reno on dégage" ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

* * *

Rufus fixa le météore jusqu'a que ces yeux deviennent douloureux. Sephiroth et lui même n'était il pas semblable après tout ? Même âge et même but. 

Le manoir n'était plus très loin, on appercevait déjà les grands arbres qui entouraient la propriété, cachant pour quelques instants la boule rougeoyante qui enflammait le ciel.

Le chauffeur fit entrer la voiture dans le jardin et commença à suivre la route qui menait au manoir.

" Vous pouvez vous arrêter ici." dit le jeune président.

Le chauffeur se tourna vers le président :

" Vous êtes sur ?" demanda-t-il.

Rufus acquiesca et ouvrit la portière. Marcher ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

Ses parents ? de Cosmo canyon ? Certainement pas, pensa Laurelei. 

Depuis toute petite elle avait une très mauvaise estime de sa mère naturelle : elle l'imaginait junkie dans les quartiers sales de Midgar, une seringue dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Elle la voyait enceinte à 16 ans, laissant son enfant sur le bord de la route comme un fardeau. La jeune turk faisait tout pour empêcher d'éprouver de l'empathie pour celle qui l'avait abandonner. Il mentait, Bugghenagen mentait, c'était sûr.

Malgré les maints efforts des deux turks, la mission tournait court. Ils avaient donc décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils reviendraient la nuit tombée pour faire sauter la porte blindée. En attendant ils allaient se replier au QG de la shinra.

Buggenhagen quant à lui insistait pour continuer à parler à Laurelei, il alla jusqu'à les suivre devant la voiture.

" Ils étaient tous les deux des archéologues et étudiaient les ossements à Cosmo. Mais ils en ont trop appris..." dit il peiné.

Laurelei marchait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait pour éviter d'entendre ses mensonges.

" Je crois que vous ne devriez pas faire un métier pareil... avec ce qui leur ait arrivés"

" Mais qui êtes vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? Espèce de malade !" hurla-t-elle.

Buggenhgaen était mal à l'aise, l'éclat de voix de la jeune turk avait attiré l'attention de tout Canyon Cosmo.

" Je vais vous dire une chose : vous pouvez me raconter n'importe quoi, nous empêcher par tous les moyens, nous menacer de mort. Rien ne nous empêchera d'effectuer cette mission."

Laurelei claqua la porte de la grosse berline noire et Reno démarra en trombe.

* * *

Rufus entra dans le petit cimetière familiale qui comprenait déjà quelques nombreuses tombes. Un jour ou l'autre il s'y retrouvait certainement. Peut être plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, qui pouvait le deviner ? Il laissa trainer son regard sur la fraîche tombe de son père : pas de regrets ni de remords, ils ne s'aimaient pas. 

Son grand père, sa grand mère ... Ils n'étaient quant à eux que des souvenirs lointains.

Il s'approcha d'une petite tombe en pierre blanche : Syria Shinra. Elle aussi était un souvenir. Mais un souvenir trop présent.

Elle était tellement belle, Syria, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleux. Et cette turk lui ressemblait tellement, c'était troublant. Tellement troublant qu'il lui avait succombé le temps d'un soir. C'était la seule femme qui comptait pour lui.

" Maman." dit il en carressant l'herbe qui poussait sur la tombe. " Tu me manques tellement..."

Après tout Sephiroth et lui, ne cherchait que l'amour d'une mère.

* * *

Un peu bizzard le complexe oedipien de Rufus non ? Ouai je sais j'ai des idées bizarres ... 


	15. Field of innoncence

Chapitre un peu court mais je tenais à vous mettre une petite suite pour que vous puissiez patienter pendant que je croule sous les partiels. A part ca je voulais vous demandez si l'histoire est assez claire pour vous car je trouve qu'il y a certains passages qui sont un peu flous ( surtout le changement de scène genre dans celui là quand on passe du passage à Rufus à celui de Laurelei ). Bonne lecture !

* * *

I still remember the world // Je me souviens encore du monde

From the eyes of a child // Vu par les yeux d'un enfant

Slowly those feelings // Lentement tous ces sentiments

Were clouded by what I know now // Ont été obscurcis par ce que je sais maintenant

**" Field of innocence"-Evanescence.**

* * *

La pluie tombait à grosse goutte quand Rufus se décida à quitter le cimetière. La nuit s'était couchée, mais le météore continuait à éclairer la ville. Il fit quelques pas dans le jardin quand son PHS sonna :

" Gyahahahah." entendit-il à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

Il soupira, reconnaissant formellement son interlocuteur.

" Président le hautvent est près à appareiller vers le cratère nord." hurla Heiddegger dont la voix était couverte par le bruit des hélices.

Rufus raccrocha. Il n'était plus temps pour la nostalgie, la terre promise était enfin à lui.

* * *

" Il doit y avoir à peu près 500 grammes d'explosifs de quoi faire sauter la porte ou au moins lui infliger quelques dégats." dit Rude en tendant une bombe bourrée de technologie à son collègue. 

Reno fit un petit rictus et se frotta les mains.

" Ils vont avoir une surprise cette nuit." dit il en soupesant l'engin.

" Vous avez intérêt à mettre le turbo le président est assez mécontent de vos résultats en ce moment." dit Rude après quelques minutes de reflexion.

" Pfff, ça m'étonne pas. Depuis l'accident de Tseng on est responble de tout. Un chien écrasé dans la rue ? Paf c'est de la faute à Reno ! Une baisse de la production ? Reno bien sûr !!! Ca commence à me souler." répondit Reno en posant délicatement la bombe dans un sac noir.

" Ca fait quand même quelques jours que vous êtes sur cette mission et que ça n'avance pas ..."

" Tu vas pas t'y mettre Rudo !!! Putain mais j'avancerai plus vite si je n'avais pas à courir tout le temps après Laurelei !!! Ou est ce qu'elle est encore celle la ?"

* * *

" Mademoiselle je dois partir." dit l'archiviste en grimaçant. 

" Je comprends tout à fait madame mais on m'a demandé de faire des recherches et je risque d'en avoir pour un moment ..." mentit Laurelei en se donnant un air faussement naif.

La femme soupira, ne sachant que faire. Après tout cette femme faisait parti des turks, elle n'allait pas mettre le feu aux archives. Elle choisit donc de lui faire confiance.

" Hé bien je peux faire un écart."

" Je vous remercie !! Si vous voulez je fermerai les locaux quand j'aurai fini et je passerai demain matin vous redonner la clé." répondit la turk avec un grand sourire qui se voulait amical.

La femme acquiesca et sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Laurelei se leva et rangea négligeamment le dossier qu'elle avait pris pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Elle parcourut les énormes étagères qui croulaient sous les dossiers. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de venir. En effet elle s'était précipité aux archives tout de suite après leur retour de Canyon Cosmo alors qu'elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait y trouver quoi que ce soit. Quand enfin un dossier rouge attira son regard : il était assez volumineux et le mot "turk" était écrit au marqueur noir sur la tranche. Elle le souleva et le posa sur la table en formica.

Doucement elle tourna la première page, se sentant honteuse. Elle, d'habitude si désinvolet et sûre d'elle, doutait à cause des paroles d'un vieux fou. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tout : la réponse était devant elle. La jeune femme se donna du courage et fouilla dans le dossier.

Il était classé par ordre alphabétique, et rapidement elle se rendit compte du nombre d'agents qui l'avaient précédé. Puis enfin elle arriva à la partie la concernant : rapidement elle lut les quelques feuilles la concernant ainsi que les informations sur sa famille :

Mère : Magda Dagger.

Père : Auros Dagger.

Famille : deux soeurs.

Rien d'autre. A part un " Adopté " en lettres capitales. Ce ne serait pas à la Shinra qu'elle en apprendrait plus sur sa famille biologique. Elle soupira et tourna les autres feuilles rageusement, recherchant vainement une feuille volante la concernant. Elle tomba alors sur le dossier de Reno qu'elle ouvrit, curieuse d'en savoir plus.

" Voilà quelques informations pour te faire chanter Reno. Ca t'apprendra à m'énerver constamment." dit elle un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Elle ouvrit le dossier et tomba des nues :

" Oh merde."

* * *

Le haut vent survola l'immensité bleue du cratère nord. La luminosité y était insupportable, tranchant avec le rouge du ciel. 

" Elena vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas un piège d'Avalanche." demanda le président, tout en fixant le centre du cratère.

" Hé bien monsieur tout porte à croire que c'est bien la terre promise." dit Elena, tout en s'asseyant gracieusement aux côtés du pilote.

Rufus repris de l'assurance : après tant d'attente, les lumières bleutés de la terre des cetras s'offraient à lui. Et dans quelques jours toute cette mako lui appartiendrait.

* * *

Laurelei fouilla fièvreusement tout le dossier concernant les turks : il devait y avoir une erreur. Puis elle relut une dernière fois la fiche signalétique de Reno : 

Numéro de candidat : # N567

Nom : Inconnu

Prénom : Reno

Naissance : 23 janvier 1977

Age : 18

Dernière occupation : aucune

Q.I. :125

**Informations médicales**

Psychologie : stable.

Taux de mako : 4 mg/L.

Physique : apte .

Aptitudes au combat.

**Armes :**

Préférence combat rapproché : EMR

Préférence longue porté /

Magie : maîtrise de toutes les materias

Invocation : Ifrit

Obsevation de l'intervenant : très bonnes aptitudes de combat

Insensible à : foudre

Signes particuliers : Malgré sa psychologie stable, Reno est à surveiller. Pour plus de renseignement : voir dossier RED VII du laboratoire.

Elle rangea rageusement la pochette cartonnée puis sorti des archives en claquant la porte.

* * *

Le PHS du président sonna, vibrant contre la console de commande du haut vent. Tous se tournèrent vers le téléphone : un appel direct pour le président devait être important. 

Rufus ne le jugeait pas ainsi. Il fit un mouvement de la tête et dit à Heidegger :

" Répondez"

Heiddegger se précipita sur le PHS manquant de le faire tomber puis décrocha au dernier moment :

" Oui ???"

Quelques secondes passèrent et le silence s'installa dans le hautvent. On entendait juste la voix lointaine de son interlocuteur. Puis Heiddegger reprit la parole !

" Mais quels incapables !!!" hurla-t-il en réponse à son interlocuteur.

Il raccrocha, l'air nerveux et s'approcha doucement du président. Et avec précautions il lui annonca la nouvelle :

" Monsieur le président, la fusée n'a pu détruire le météore ..."

Rufus leva les yeux au ciel : il avait dépensé tellement pour empêcher que ce maudit météore ne s'écrase sur terre. Mais à présent ce cailloux allait détruire toutes ces ambitions.

* * *

" Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?" dit Laurelei, les machoires crispées, en lancant le dossier sur le bureau de Reno. 

Reno leva un sourcil interrogateur pour seule réponse.

" Répond moi : pourquoi tu me l'a caché." répéta-t-elle.

Le turk soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil au dossier qu'elle lui aviat jeté. Son teint vira au blanc.

" Qui t'as donné ça ?" demanda-t-il.

" Les archives."

" Tu n'es pas censé le savoir."

" Tu jugeais utile de me cacher que tu étais une des experiences d'Hojo ?" hurla-t-elle, le visage rouge de colère.

" C'est un secret d'Etat Laurelei." répondit il très serieux.

" Mais je m'en fous.. On fait parti de la même équipe Reno, on est censé tout savoir les uns sur les autres."

Reno se retint pour ne pas l'insulter : sa curiosité et sa mentalité l'exasperait au plus au point. Elle qui voulait tout savoir. Cette gamine qui pensait tout lui apprendre. Il essaya de reprendre son calme mais sa colère éclata :

" Tu veux tout savoir ? Vraiment ? Sur tout ? Et tout le monde ! Très bien ! On va commencer par toi !" dit-il sur un ton très sec.

" Comment ..." hésita-t-elle.

" La curiosité est un vilain défaut ... Et si tu avais écouté ce vieux con de Canyon Cosmo t'aurais compris pourquoi."

"..."

"Ouai ma petite. Tes parents étaient bien des gentils petits archéologues parfaits et propres sur eux. Mais ça ne les a pas empêché de se faire buter par la shinra parce qu'ils mettaient leur nez dans les affaires des turks. Et ca pourrait bien t'arriver si tu continues a fouiller dans ce qui ne te regarde pas." dit il hors de lui.

" Tu me mens." dit elle, réprimant les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux.

" Certainement pas."

Elle eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Son monde s'écroulait. Les sanglots montaient dans sa gorge tandis que Reno restait betement planté devant elle.

" Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici." conclua-t-elle.

" Parfait... Vas y casse toi maintenant que tu m'as foutu dans la merde : fuis !" résonna la voix de Reno en écho alors que Laurelei dévalait les escaliers.

* * *

EMR : Electro magnetic rod ( ou un truc qui s'en rapproche ) : bâton électrique de Reno mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez.Quant à l'age de Reno sur sa fiche signalétique : c'est l'âge auquel il est entré dans la Shinra. 

Je tiens à m'excuser au près d'Heiddeger et Bugenhagen d'ecorcher constamment leur nom mais ca devrait pas exister des noms aussi compliqués ... Au départ j'essayais de l'écrire correctement mais la je sature ;).


	16. Save the population

Nanaange1992 : je voulais te remercier dans le chapitre precedent mais je l'ai poster un peu à la va vite. Contente que l'histoire te plaise !!! Ha ces hommes qui ne jugent pas les femmes à leur juste valeur !!! Tu vas encore plus détester Rufus dans ce chapitre !!!

Les choses commencent a s'eclaircir dans l'histoire de nos turks !

* * *

I put my cards upon the table // Je joue cartes sur table

I do the speaker I am able // Je prends la parole parce que j' en suis capable

I threw my pistols in the ocean // J'ai jetté mes armes à l'eau

Eyes wide with revelation // Des yeux, écarquillés par la révélation,

**Red hot chili peppers - "save the population"**

* * *

Laurelei dévala les soixantes étages de la tour shinra, ignorant la fatigue et sa respiration sacadée. Sortir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle quitte l'atmosphère pesante la Shinra, ses escaliers de services crasseux et ses secrets d'etat ignobles. Mais l'air et la pollution de Midgar étaient encore plus opressants. 

Elle continua à courir sur le parvis puis entra dans le parking. Elle s'engoufra dans sa voiture de service. Ses gestes étaient difficiles et ses mains tremblaient.

" Dites moi que c'est un mensonge. Que c'est un cauchemard ..."

Ses larmes commencèrent à couler, brouillant sa vue. Elle les laissa couler. Ces larmes allaient laver les affronts de la Shinra, les pleurs refoulés, la fatigue accumulée, la révélation de Reno et surtout cette dévotion à Rufus, cet amour à sens unique.

Elle fonca sur la route à toute allure, zigzaguant entre les voitures des conducteurs endormis. Elle saisit son PHS et composa fébrilement le numéro de Freija.

" Woui ?! " répondit Freija, d'une voix pâteuse et endormie.

" Cherche moi l'adresse de l'orphelinat de Midgar." dit Laurelei, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

" Ca ne va pas ?"

" Cherche moi cette putain d'adresse." hurla la jeune turk tout en essayant d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

Laurelei raccrocha et continua à rouler à tombeaux ouverts, attendant impatiemment l'appel de Freija. Celui ci ne se fit pas attendre :

" Sur la plaque superieur, secteur n°6."

* * *

Laurelei dégaina son arme et toqua violemment à la porte de la vieille demeure. Les lumières s'allumèrent dans le corridor et une petite femme en robe de chambre lui ouvrit. Elle paraissait déconcertée : 

" Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?? Ce n'est pas une heure pour déranger les honnêtes gens !!!"

La turk pointa son M9 entre les deux yeux de la femme :

" Il me faut des informations immediatement."

La vieille dame prit un visage horrifié tout en reculant, manquant de renverser son porte parapluie.

Laurelei entra puis claqua la porte. Elle gardait une expression décidée et un ton ferme. Rien ne pouvait faire présumr que son monde venait de s'écrouler il y a quelques instants.

" Ne faites rien aux enfants. Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez." bredouilla-t-elle en agitant les mains.

" Des informations." répéta Laurelei " C'est tout ce que je veux.

La directrice de l'orphelinat parut se calmer. Elle fit signe à la jeune femme de la suivre dans son bureau.

" Vous voulez peut être un thé ou je ne sais pas ..." demanda-t-elle, sa voix traduisant une certaine anxiété.

Ces soudaines considérations exasperaient Laurelei, elle prefera les ignorer.

La vieille dame fouilla dans ses tiroirs tout en jetant quelques coups d'oeil à la turk.

" Répétez moi votre nom." demandait-elle constamment.

" Laurelei Dagger." répondait elle machinalement.

Dire que les turks lui répétait constamment de cacher la moindre information sur elle. Et elle était là, dans cet orphelinat miteux à raconter les moindre détails de sa ville à une vieille femme en robe de chambre et papillotes.

" Je l'ai !!" hurla-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard, heureuse d'être enfin libérée de cette pression insoutenable.

Le coeur de Laurelei se mit à battre à tout rompre, cognant contre sa poitrine. Mais elle garda un visage de marbre : il ne fallait pas montrer ses sentiments.

" Qu'indique-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle tout en essayant de garder le ton neutre.

Le visage de la femme devint livide, presque blanc. Elle scruta le badge que Laurelei portait toujours à son col. Laurelei remarqua sa gène, elle pointa alors son arme sur le coeur de la directrice de l'orphelinat puis ajouta :

" Je veux tout savoir."

La vieille dame tourna les pages fébrilement et commenca à lire d'un ton peu assuré :

" Vos parents étaient de canyon cosmo. Des archeologues d'après le dossier. Ils ont été tués. Je suis désolée mademoiselle."

" Par qui ?"

Ils avaient donc tous raison : Bugghenaghen, Reno ... Laurelei ferma les yeux et pria pour que la réponse ne soit pas celle qu'elle redoutait.

" Je ... Ils se sont opposés a la shinra vous comprenez." répondit elle, génée.

* * *

Rufus tournait en rond dans son bureau de Junon. Jamais le météore n'avait était aussi proche, et à présent la terre se rebellait. Ses armes, monstres envoyés par la terre allaient certainement tuer tout le monde avant que l'invocation de Sephiroth puisse le faire. Il n'osait se l'avouer mais toute sa politique n'avait été qu'un fiasco : il fallait trouver des coupables. Il se leva et marcha dans les couloirs de la base militaire. Puis il s'arrêta devant une grande porte de metal rouillé. Il entra et se trouva face à une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et un homme à la peau noir dont le bras droit avait été remplacé par une mitraillette. Il les avaient trouvés ses coupables : Avalanche. La population devait les hair après ce qu'il s'était passé au secteur 7. Leur exécution calmerait la panique ambiante et ferait la publicité de la shinra. 

" Je croyais que Cloud viendrait vous sauver, Hojo aurait bien voulu le voir aussi ..." commenca-t-il.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux lui faire ?" demanda la jeune femme : Tifa.

" L'alter ego de Sephiroth ... Le météore se rapproche mais ce n'est pas fini... J'ai un boulot pour toi !" dit il en direction de l'homme : Barret.

Il allait achever quand Heiddegger entra dans la pièce :

" Président ! Tout est prêt pour l'exécution publique." dit-il

" L'exécution ?! Qu'est que ca va changer de nous exécuter ?!" hurla Barret.

" Vous devez être exécutés en tant que coupable d'avoir créé cette situation. Les gens n'ont pas grand chose dans la tête. Ils iront mieux s'ils savent que quelqu'un a été puni. Profitez de vos derniers instants." répondit le président.

* * *

Laurelei arracha la feuille des mains de la femme et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée à grandes enjambées. La directrice resta plantée au beau milieu du bureau, elle était bouche bée et semblait completement ahuris avec ses cheveux en bataille. 

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture de service mais fit volte face. La Shinra ... c'était fini, elle n'y retournerait plus pour tout l'or du monde.

Elle regarda passer les voitures sur la grande avenue, puis après quelques secondes de reflexion elle marcha jusqu'au milieu de la route d'un pas décidé. Une première voiture l'évita de justesse et le conducteur ouvrit sa fenêtre pour l'insulter toute en klaxonnant copieusement. Le second conducteur eut le reflexe de braquer son volant et fit un dérapage. Il réussit à s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la jeune femme.

Alors que le chauffeur se remettait de ses émotions, Laurelei se dirigea vers la portière du conducteur. Cette fois ci elle sortit son katana qu'elle sortit. Elle posa le bord tranchant contre le cou de l'homme.

" Sors de cette voiture, elle m'appartient maintenant."

Il s'executa en essayant de rassembler rapidement quelques affaires. Une fois dehors il courrut sans but, juste pour s'éloigner de cette folle au costume de turk.

Laurelei s'assit au volant de la voiture : une mustang qui devait bien avoir quelques années au compteur. Elle prit son PHS et composa à nouveau le numero de l'appartement de Freija. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'entendre la sonnerie que son amie décrocha immediatemment.

" Laurelei je m'inquietais pour toi !"

" Prépare toutes tes affaires. On dégage de Midgar. Je viens te chercher dans 10 minutes."

" Comment ça ?" cria Freija dans le combiné.

" Je t'expliquerais."

* * *

Reno envoya son dossier contre le mur, faisant voler toutes les feuilles dans le bureau. Il resta planter là, à fixer cette maudite pochette alors que son sang bouillonait. S'il avait pu oublier son enfance, le mal que lui avait fait Hojo. S'il avait pu oublier le fait qu'il soit une experience... Et si seulement Laurelei n'avait pas remuer ses souvenirs. Il hurla de rage en envoyant son poing dans la cloison du mur. Puis au fil des minutes il se calma . 

Il attrapa son PHS et composa le numéro du president. Qu'elle fut sa collègue ou non, Laurelei était à présent un élément gênant pour la Shinra. Ce fut une femme qui décrocha le téléphone.

" Le président ne peut pas vous parler." dit Scarlett sans même laissé parler Reno.

" Il faut que je lui parle, question de vie ou de mort." répondit Reno sur le même ton dédaigneux que la jeune femme.

" Le président a autre chose à faire qu'écouter vos petites histoires de turk Reno. Nous venons d'essuyer une des attaques des armes."

" Nous venons de perdre un de nos agents." dit Reno, du tac au tac.

Scarlett soupira. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, puis le président reprit l'appareil.

" Que voulez vous Reno, j'avais spécifié que je ne voulais pas être dérangé."

" Laurelei a quitté les turks."

" Pardon ?" demanda Rufus, sous le choc.

" Elle ..." Reno hésita, il éprouvait de la compassion pour sa collègue malgré tout, puis il continua " ... elle est partie, elle a quitté les turks."

Le président ne répondit pas. Il fixa le cadavre de l'arme qui flottait au loin dans la mer de Junon. Puis il reprit la parole :

" Très bien Reno. Vous pouvez disposer."

Reno ferma le clapet doucement le clapet de son téléphone. Il regarda à nouveau les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol. Et s'il avait fait une erreur sous le coup de la colère ?

* * *

La pluie commenca à battre le pavé. De plus en plus fort. Freija attendait devant le batiment C77 des logements de fonction, une gros sac à la main. Le même sac qu'elle avait emmené quand elle avait quitté Junon. A côté d'elle, elle avait posé la valise de Laurelei. Des bagages qu'elle avait fait à la va-vite, comprenant l'urgence de la situation. 

Laurelei fut heureuse de voir son amie prète à partir. Elle lui ouvrit la portière et Freija s'engoufra dans la vieille voiture en veillant à ne pas trop toucher l'habitacle qui semblait aussi sale que la route.

Laurelei redémarra la voiture, faisant crisser les pneus.

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe donc Laurelei ?" demanda-t-elle, en haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit du moteur.

" Freija, tu te souviens il y a deux ans quand nous sommes partis de Junon. Tu m'as suivi sans rien dire, alors qu'on se connaissait à peine." répondit-elle.

" Oui ?! Et alors qu'est ce que ça a à voir ?" demanda la rousse.

" Je te demande de faire la même chose aujourd'hui."

Freija se tut et fixa ses chaussures toutes trempées par la pluie. La voiture était pratiquement à la sortie de Midgar lorsque elle demanda :

" Pourquoi ne veux tu rien me dire ?"

Laurelei quitta la route des yeux quelques minutes, fixant le visage anxieux de son amie :

" Parce que je voudrais te protéger." répondit elle en souriant tristement.

Freija fit le même sourire puis elle sursauta, effrayée par la sonnerie d'un portable. Laurelei fixa le tableau de bord ou elle avait posé son PHS puis elle l'attrapa.

" Oui." dit elle après avoir décroché.

" Sais tu ce qu'il ait arrivé au dernier membre de la shinra qui a abandonné son poste ... ?! "

Laurelei recconut la vois de Rufus. Elle respira profondémment pour s'empêcher de l'insulter.

" Sais tu ce qu'il est arrivé à la dernière personne qui a osé toucher à un membre de ma famille ?"

Rufus eut un rire fort, faux, presque machiavélique. On aurait dit le diable en personne.

" Ma chère Laurelei je te dirais simplement de faire attention à toi prochainement, il arrive tellement d'accident ces derniers temps ..."

La haine s'emparait de Laurelei. Au fur et à mesure que la colère montait, elle appuyait de plus en plus fort sur la pédale de l'accelerateur.

" Tu sais Rufus un jour toutes tes mauvais actions se retourneront contre toi. Et j'espère que ce jour là je pourra assister à ta descendante aux enfers."

Rufus monta dans l'hélicoptère près à décoller de Junon et s'installa aux côtés du pilote, Rude en l'occurence. Puis il répondit, les machoires crispés :

" En esperant que tu ne sois pas déjà morte."

Laurelei lanca son PHS par la fenêtre, de toutes ces forces, et le regarda se fracasser contre les rochers du désert de Midgar. Mais soudain Freija hurla :

"Attention Laurelei !!!!!!"

Laurelei eut à peine le temps regarder devant elle pour appercevoir un barage formé par les soldats. Elle braqua le volant pour les eviter et la voiture s'encastra dans un énorme rocher.

* * *

Oui je sais c'est pas très sympa de vous laisser comme ça dans le suspens ... ;) 


	17. Desert rose

Zephyree : en fait on va dire que c'est un Rufus X OC implicite ... Euh en fait je vais te laisser la surprise :)

Nanaange1992 : je suis très flattée que mon histoire t'es donné le déclic pour une des tienne !! J'irai la lire le plus rapidement possible !

* * *

I dream of rain // Je rêve de pluie

I dream of gardens in the desert sand // Je rêve de jardins dans les dunes de sable

I wake in pain // Je me suis réveillé dans la douleur

I dream of love as time runs through my hand // Je rêve d'amour comme si le temps courait sur ma main

**Sting - "Desert Rose"**

* * *

Scarlett scruta le visage du président. Il paraissait plus anxieux qu'énervé. Elle émit un petit son désapprobateur avant de s'installer à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère. Rufus regarda au loin le soleil qui commencait à se lever. Le ciel avait toujours cette teinte rougeatre, apocalyptique. La population devait se douter que la fin était proche... Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tout abandonner. Le président soupira, continuant inconsciemment à triturer son PHS entre ses mains moites et tremblantes. 

C'est une honte pour un président de mon rang de montrer ses sentiments pensa-t-il. Il rangea alors son téléphone et cacha ses mains dans les poches de son trench coat blanc.

Il fallait qu'il se retrouve seul, loin de l'emprise de Scarlett. C''était vital.

" Quand arriverons nous à Midgar ?" demanda-t-il à Rude, l'air las.

" Dans quelques heures monsieur le président."

Rufus acquiesca puis baissa la tête. Quelques heures ... En esperant que ce ne soit pas trop tard ...

* * *

" Hey ...Hey... Vous là ! Ca va ?" demanda une voix lointaine. 

Cette migraine incessante, cette impression d'avoir son coeur à la place du cerveau... Il était courant que Laurelei souffre de maux de tête après une mission particulièrement perieuse, mais à ce point...

" Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là !? T'as une idée ?" demanda une autre voix, plus rauque.

Qu c'était il passé ? se demanda-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et dans l'aveuglant soleil, elle vu l'ombre de deux tête. Par réflexe elle posa sa main sur son flanc droit, à la recherche de son arme, mais elle n'avait même plus son étui. Elle se leva d'un bon.

" Qu'est ce que vous me voulez. Qu'est ce que je fais là ?" demanda Laurelei tout en reculant. " Répondez moi !"

Elle brandissait les poings, ses seules armes. Les deux hommes étaient étonnés d'une telle aggressivité, surtout de la part d'une femme. Un des deux entreprit de s'avancer dans sa direction. Prudent il avancait pas à pas, montrant ses mains à la jeune femme en signe de paix.

" On ne vous veux rien ... On s'demandait avec Jaz... c'est mon pote là bas, près de la caravane... On s'demandait si vous alliez bien. Vous avez fait une sacrée chute ma petite, on a bien cru que vous alliez y rester..." dit-il.

Elle fit une grimace en signe d'incompréhension.

" Ouai vous êtes tombé de l'arène, vous savez c'est par là qu'on envoie... Les gens comme nous ..." ajouta l'homme en baissant la tête, visiblement peiné

" Comment ça comme nous ?" demanda Laurelei, perdue.

" Ceux qui veulent pas de la Shinra, enfin des histoire dans le genre..."

" Ce n'est pas possible." murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même.

" Hé bien si, avant c'était une prison mais maintenant ça appartient à la Shinra."

Elle ne pouvait se trouver ici, ils avaient du faire une erreur. Elle s'approcha de la caravane et se regarda dans le reflet d'une des vitres : elle portait toujours son costume bleu, celui qui signifiait son statut : un costume de turk. Puis peu à peu des souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en tête : l'orphelinat de Midgar, la dispute avec Reno, la discussuion avec Rufus et l'accident de voiture ... Et Freija ... Ou pouvait-elle bien être ...

" Je veux parler au responsable." dit Laurelei en aggripant l'homme par le cou.

Il se débatit, essayant de se dégager de l'etreinte avec ses petites mains abimées et sablonneuses, puis enfin il répondit d'une voix étouffée :

" C'est qu' à part le president il n'y en a pas..."

Elle lacha l'homme qui tomba à terre. Il se releva en massant son cou.

" Il y a un moyen de sortir d'ici ?" demanda-t-elle.

Un rire l'effraya. Elle se retourna. Un homme était assis devant une caravane défoncée, il taillait un morceau de bois en chiquant :

" On entre et sort que quand le président le veux, et si tu pensais t'aventurer dans le désert, oublie tout de suite."

Il continua à rire en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Laurelei marcha jusqu'au grillage en fil barbelé et scruta l'horizon. Rien. Une immensité de sable et de pierres.

" Merde." jura-t - elle.

Un autre homme s'approcha d'elle, sans bruit, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta.

" Faut pas rester ici." chuchota-t-il " les soldats vont bientôt venir pour vous."

" Comment ça ?"

" C'est eux qui vous ont jeté là. Ils ont dit qu'ils attendaient des ordres de quelqu'un de la shinra et qu'il reviendrait pour vous."

" Très bien parfait, il faut que je m'en aille !!! Et comment je peut m'en aller ???? S'il y avait une possibilité vous ne seriez pas là." hurla Laurelei

Il haussa les épaules, l'air désolé.

* * *

La directrice de l'orphelinat était assise au bord du lit, elle tirait les peluches de sa robe de chambre en attendant ce si important appel. Le téléphone de l'orphelinat sonna. Elle décrocha doucement et chuchota pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. 

" Allo ?"

" Vous aurez l'argent promis dans la semaine."

" Merci." dit elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle reposa le combiné et pris une grande respiration. L'argent permettrait aux enfants de s'acheter de nouveaux vetements. Qu'importe si cet argent était sale.

Reno raccrocha son PHS et tourna les pages de son petit repertoire en cuir noir. Il chercha à la lettre B le second numéro et le composa. Un vieil homme décrocha :

" Oui." dit il dans un toussotement.

" Vous aurez votre argent cette semaine."

" Je ne veux pas d'argent." répondit-il.

Reno leva les yeux au ciel puis raccrocha. Qu'importe si ce vieux fou ne voulait pas de son argent, il le garderait pour lui.

Tseng dans son nouveau costume immaculé se tenait debout derrière Reno, il fixait la chevelure rouge de son collègue.

" Tu payes contre des mensonges ?" demanda-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation

Reno fit pivoter sa chaise pour faire face à son superieur.

" Il fallait bien qu'on m'aide pour faire croire cette histoire à Laurelei. Vous êtes de retour boss ?"

" Oui." dit il en s'asseyant lentement. " Et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses pendant ma convalescence."

" Comme ?" demanda Reno.

" Que tu travailles pour Scarlett ces temps ci ... Et que nous venons de perdre un de nos agents à cause de ça."

Reno posa son stylo et se leva.

" Un ordre est un ordre."

" Tu viens de tout faire pour virer une turk alors que tu ne sais même pas quels sont les raisons ... Tu me décois..."

" Les ordres sont les ordres." répéta Reno en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée.

Il posa la main contre la vitre froide et scruta au loin, cherchant des yeux l'hélicoptère du president. Sa conscience le taraudait déjà.

" Tu sais ce qu"il va se passer pour elle Reno." dit Tseng en ouvrant un des dossiers qui encombrait son bureau. " Elle va finir comme la soeur d'Elena et son équipe."

" Scarlett l'a surprise alors qu'elle préparait un attentat contre le président. Et ..." il baissa la tête repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle quelques heures auparavant " Et elle en a trop appris ... Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien n'était."

" Je ne te pensais pas si naif." répondit son superieur en elevant le ton.

Reno se retourna violement.

" J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour l'epargner en montant cette histoire d'assassinat de ses parents. Je lui ai permis de fuir au lieu de la tuer comme j'aurais du le faire."

" Ne comprend tu donc pas que Scarlett t'a menti. Il n'y a jamais eu d'attentat contre le président jamais. La seule chose qu'il y ait eu c'est la jalousie de Scarlett envers Laurelei." dit Tsentg, qui commencait à perdre son calme.

Mais Tseng et Reno étaient loin de tout savoir des histoires entre Scarlett et Laurelei

* * *

L'hélicoptère du président se posa au pied de la tour Shinra alors que la journée était déjà bien entamée. Rufus sortit le premier tout en ignorant royalement Gilda qui l'attendait à côté de l'appareil. 

" Pres..." commença-telle.

" Plus tard." coupa-t-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers l'ascenceur.

Les portes de l'ascenceur une fois fermée, il composa immédiatement le numéro de la prison de North Corel. Un homme à la voix rauque lui répondit..

" Vous a-t- on amené quelqu'un aujourdhui ?" demanda Rufus.

" Oui un femme blonde. Un costume de turk. Doit on la liquider president ?"

" Non ne faites rien annulez mes ordres. Je serais là dans la soirée. J'aviserai sur place."

Il raccrocha et soupira. Il était moins une. Si seulement Scarlett et Heiddeger n'avait pas été là durant cet incident, il aurait laisser partir Laurelei sans lui faire de mal. Mais il se sentait comme un pantin qui se laissait contrôler, fatigué et las de cacher son jeu à tout le monde.

C'était ce squelette en robe rouge qui avait donné l'ordre de tuer Laurelei. Et lui avait du jouer toute cette mascarade pour cacher ses sentiments honteux. Cette tourmente allait elle encore durer longtemps ? Si seulement cette turk ne lui rappelait pas autant de souvenirs.

Rufus serra les poings et fixa les numéros des étages qui defilaient. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé aucun sentiment pour qui que ce soit. A part de la haine. Mais sa mère, il l'aimait, si prévenante et si forte à la fois. Ces cheveux blonds et bouclés qui tombait sur ses épaules. Et Laurelei, il ne voulait pas l'aimer mais ses sentiments allaient contre lui. Elle lui rappelait tellement sa mère. Il avait besoin d'elle pour combler ce vide.

Que de sentiments honteux pensa-t-il. Des sentiments humains.

Les portes s'ouvrirent mettant fin à sa reverie

* * *

" Je suis persuadé que si Scarlett m'a donné cet ordre elle avait une bonne raison." ajouta Reno à l'attention de Tseng 

" Sa beauté t'aveugle." répondit ce dernier

Reno allait insulter son superieur quand le president entra dans le bureau commun des turks.

" Reno dans mon bureau." ordonna-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard Reno, l'air penaud, se trouvait assis en face du president. Le turk remuait les jambes, se faisait craquer les articulations, se grattait les tempes. S'il cherchait à cacher son anxiété, c'était râté.

" Pourquoi Laurelei a-t-elle quitté les turks." demanda Rufus, d'abord très calme

" Sais pas boss ..." répondit Reno en evitant le regard de Rufus.

Rufus frappa violemment son bureau et sortit son fusil.

" Vous ne devez agir que sous mes ordres. Pas ceux d'Heiddeger, ni ceux de Reeves et encore moins à ceux de Scarlett. "

" C'était pour votre bien boss."

" Hé bien pour qu'elle raison ?" demanda-t-il, une lueur de fureur brillant dans ses yeux clairs.

" Laurelei a cherché à vous tuer." répondit il.

Rufus rit nerveusement et reposa son fusil.

" De pire en pire vos excuses Reno. De pire en pire..."

* * *

J'espere que ca t"avanceras un peu plus Zephyree. Je me suis rendu compte que je me suis mise dans un sacré petrain parce que mes idées sont un peu confuses et jai du mal à les exprimer à l'ecris ! Tant pis je vais faire le max pour que ce soit lisible !! 

Sinon le retour des sentiments bizarres de Rufus !!! C'est en lisant une fan fiction sur l'enfance de rufus ( des que je retrouve le lien je vous le donne ) que l'idée m'est venue. Apres tout memesi rufus est une ordure il a des sentiments.

Je pense que même si les revelation ne sont pas claires pour le moment, tout s'eclaircira au fur et a mesure des chapitres. Enfin j'espere ...


	18. Enjoy the silence

Je voulais mettre le chapitre plus tôt mais pour une raison inconnue fan fiction n'arrête pas de planter sur mon ordi ...

Zephyree : juste en passant par là je voulais t'engueuler pour ne pas encore avoir mis la suite de ta fan fiction ... !!!!!

Nanaange1992 : nnnoooonn faut pas tuer scarlett elle va encore une fois etre importante dans ce chapitre, avec encore des raisons pour la tuer ... muahahah

Azn Girl : le chapitre 19 vas bien te faire rigoler. Merci encore pour tes review

La fin approche tout doucement, plus que quelques chapitres... :'(

* * *

Words like violence // Les mots comme violence

Break the silence // Brisent le silence

Come crashing in // Viennent s'écraser

Into my little world // Dans mon petit monde

**Enjoy the silence - Depeche mode**

* * *

Scarlett descendit les marches crasseuses de sa démarche féline. Elle veillait bien à ce qu'aucune partie de son corps ne soit en contact avec cette poussière et la saleté ambiante de la cage d'escalier. Une fois arrivée devant la porte elle fit claquer ses longs doigts fins, et immediatement un garde se précipita sur la poignée pour lui ouvrir. A l'interieur de la pièce une dizaine de soldat l'attendait, tous alignés et au garde à vous. Elle avanca lentement jusqu'au milieu de la salle, à l'endroit où se trouvait une jeune femme ligotée sur une chaise en bois. 

D'un mouvement graçieux elle lui caressa la joue, puis violement elle y planta ses longs ongles rouges carmin et finit par la gifler.

" Sale petit peste." dit Scarlett en dévisageant Laurelei, dont la joue gardait encore la trace laissée par la jeune femme. " Dès que je t'ai vu, je savais qu'Heiddeger avait fait une erreur en t'engageant."

Laurelei ne put lui répondre. Son baillon lui scillait le coin des lèvres jusqu'au sang et sa respiration était difficile.

Scarlett sortit un éventail de son sac en satin noir et l'agita rapidement devant son petit nez retroussé, comme pour chasser l'odeur pestilentiel qui envahissait les locaux..

" On t'a payé pour tuer le président ! Pas pour lui cirer les pompes !!" hurla-t-elle, son teint prenant la même couleur que ses ongles.

Laurelei lui lanca un regard assassin. Elle se disait qu'au fond elle aurait du écouter l'homme qui lui disait de partir. Elle aurait préféré mourir brûlée par le soleil plutôt que de revoir Scarlett.

Un nouveau claquement de doigt se fit entendre. Laurelei sursauta craignant le pire. Mais le soldat lui enleva simplement son baillon. Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration.

" Tu mets deux ans à effectuer ta mission." demanda Scarlett.

" Il fallait que je les mette en confiance." répondit Laurelei avant d'être prise d'une violente quinte de toux.

" Khyaaahahahahhahahahaha... Tu te fous de moi. Deux ans !!! J'aurais eu le temps de crever de vieillesse avant que tu ne le tue !!! Et le pire c'est que tu as liquidé Darko alors que lui allait l'effectuer cette mission !!!"

" Je .. " tenta Laurelei.

" C'est simple ... Tu es passée du côté de Rufus espèce de garce, ne me prend pas pour une idiote." dit Scarlett sans la laisser finir.

Elle attrapa Laurelei par le col de sa chemise et continua :

" Mais tu es dans sales draps ... Tu m'as dupé et tu as quitté la Shinra...Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça."

Laurelei baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas tort, elle ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. C'était du suicide d'avoir accepté la proposition d' Heiddeger.

Scarlett scruta quelques secondes le visage peiné de l'ex turk et esquissa un sourire sounois

" Je ne m'abaisserai pas à te tuer moi même. Je laisserai ton cher amant Rufus Shinra le faire. Ce sera beaucoup plus jouissif."

Elle sortit de la pièce, et pendant encore de longues secondes on entendit son rire résonner dans la cage d'escalier.

Quelques gardes restèrent encore dans la pièce à jeter des regards méfiants à Laurelei. Le président n'allait pas tarder.

* * *

Laurelei regrettait. Elle regrettait d'avoir accepter la requête d'Heiddeger, ou regrettait de ne pas avoir tuer le président avant qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de lui. Elle ne savait plus très bien à présent. Elle repassait en boucle cette scène charnière de sa vie, cet instant ou elle s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. 

En ce temps là, Laurelei était encore une toute jeune turk, bien impressionable. Et l'idée de travailler dans la grande et contestée entreprise Shinra ne la ravissait pas tellement. Mais elle avait accepté bon gré mal gré car l'argent venait à manquer.

" Une fille des taudis ? Qu'elle tristesse c'est pathétique..."

Cette phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête. C'était ces mots cinglants et malheureux de la part de Rufus qui avait été à l'origine de tout ce désordre.

Elle se rapellait même son regard dédaigneux. Elle l'avait haît à ce moment même, elle aurait voulu le tuer. Elle était sorti en furie de son bureau avec une seule idée en tête : rentrer chez elle et oublier l'existence de la shinra, quitte à trouver un métier moins glorieux. Après quelques paroles échangées avec Reno, elle s'était ainsi dirigée vers les ascenceurs pour rejoindre le rez de chaussée.

Elle s'était installée dans l'ascenceur, mais alors que la cabine allait se refermer elle avait appercut la lourde silhouette de l'homme au costume vert : Heiddeger. Malgré son impatience, elle avait retenu les portes avant qu'elles ne se referment. L'homme l'avait remercié d'un signe de tête et avait appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

Laurelei se rappelait même de ce tic énervant qu'il avait de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Ce jour là il l'avait fait quelques minutes tout en jouant avec le bout de barbe avant de commencer une conversation :

" Vous avez besoin d'argent ?!." demanda-t-il.

Laurelei avait été choquée de sa question et avait répondu maladroitement.

" Euh ... Hé bien ... c'est sûr que ce n'est pas facile de s'installer à Midgar."

" Si je vous proposais un petit job, en plus de votre travail chez les turks accepteriez vous ?"

Laurelei s'était de suite imaginée escort-girl d'Heiddeger et avait failli le gifler. Mais à la dernière seconde elle s'était ravisée et lui avait demandé de quoi il en retournait.

" J'ai assisté à cette maheureuse scène entre vous et le vice président ce matin et je me demandais si par le plus grand des hasards vous accepteriez de me rendre un service, moyennant remuneration bien sûr." lui avait-il dit en prenant maints détours verbaux.

Puis il en était venu au fait : il cherchait un assassin, le meurtrier de celui, qui à l'époque, n'était encore que le vice président.

Et Laurelei, se souvenant des mots désobligeants prononcés par Rufus le matin même et de cette aversion qu'elle avait pour lui, avait alors accepté. Sur un coup de tête et certainement pas encore consciente de son choix, elle avait signé un contrat qui la prédisposait à être la future assassin du président.

Mais en ce temps là, il y a deux ans, elle n'était pas encore aussi aguerrie qu' à présent, et de nombreuses fautes de débutantes l'avaient fait râter de bonnes occasions : Darko, Entrepot 5, le bal de la shinra. A chaque fois elle avait essayé de se préserver en tuant pour se couvrir ou en engageant pour faire le travail à sa place. Au fond, ses seuls défauts avaient été de n'avoir jamais osé tuer le président de ses propres mains. Peur, honte, amour. Tout se mélangeait et la faisait échouer...

* * *

Reno descendit les marches de l'escalier de service, le regard vide, les mains dans les poches. Il était tellement perdu et désemparé qu'il cogna dans sa collègue. 

Elena épousta son costume et lui lanca un regard noir.

" Regarde où tu marche !!! J'ai failli tomber !!" lui dit elle

Elle fut étonnée qu'il ne réplique pas par quelques insanités.

" Ca ne va pas ?! " demanda-t-elle.

Reno fixa les yeux bleus électriques de la jeune femme. Ces yeux de mako, les mêmes que Tseng cachait sous des lentilles de couleur, les mêmes que Rude dissimulait derrière les verres fumés de ses lunettes de soleil. Elena fit une grimace, gênée que Reno la dévisage autant.

" Je vais y aller Reno, ne traine pas trop dans les escaliers ça a un drôle d'effet sur toi." dit elle avant de continuer à monter.

Reno reprit ses esprits. Tseng avait dit que Laurelei allait finir comme la soeur à Elena. Il fallait qu'il sache en détails ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle. Il avait trop de remord pour rester là à ne rien faire.

" Elena ?" demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme, qui avait continué son ascencion durant la courte absence de Reno, se retourna pour lui faire face.

" Qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à ta soeur ? Comment elle est ..." demanda-t-il.

Elena blemit et s'en alla sans repondre, ne le laissant même pas finir. Reno soupira, il se sentait bon à rien aujourd'hui.

Il continua à descendre les escaliers de cette même allure lente puis sortir sur le parvis de la tour. Il alluma une cigarette puis regarda aux alentours si Rude n'était pas là. Il avait envie de voir son ami, son collègue. Il avait envie de traîner dans les bars glauques avec lui, boire jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de rien, ecumer les boîtes de strip tease pour rencontrer une fille d'un soir.

Il finit sa cigarette, tirant dessus comme si c'était sa dernière, puis il jeta le mégot au loin.

Le mégot atterit sur les nouvelles chaussures en cuir vernis de Scarlett. Le teint de la jeune femme vira au rouge et elle se dirigea à grand pas vers le turk, tallonée par ses deux gardes du corps.

Elle gifla le rouquin.

" Idiot." hurla-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall de la tour.

Reno la suivit. Il allait lui poser milles questions mais elle fut la première à parler

" Je t'ai demandé de tuer Laurelei, Reno ... Pas de la faire quitter Midgar en inventant une histoire débile sur ses parents."

" Elle .. je ne pouvais pas."

Comment l'avait elle su ... Le président certainement pensa Reno tout en le maudissant.

Scarlett s'arreta en plein milieu du hall et se retourna vers le turk

" Mais tu es débile ??? Les choses sont simples : Laurelei a voulu tuer le president !! Nous devions la tuer qu'elle soit une turk ou pas !!!! Au lien de la tuer tout de suite tu as fait trainer cette hsitoire en longueur et nous voila dans la merde !! Tu te rend compte du nombre de secret d'etat qu'elle connait ! Sans compter le tien ..."

Reno palit, il n'y avait pas penser... La seule chose a laquelle il avait pensé c'était sauver une amie. Qu'importe si ce n'etait pas la politique des turks.

Scarlett continua sa marche, sans se retourner.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme entra dans le bureau d'Heiddeger sans frapper. Elle se dirigea vers une petite étagère en cerisier et prit la bouteille de Bourbon qui y trainait. Elle s'en servit quelques gouttes et soupira. 

" J'en ai marre de toutes ces histoires. On s'est foutu dans un sacré petrain en engageant cette nana ..." dit elle à l'attention du gros homme

" Si seulement elle avait tout de suite tué le president nous n'en serions pas la ..." répondit il sur le même ton.

" Reno n'est pas mieux . Je croyais qu'il avait des tripes mais c'est un peureux. Je lui avait pourtant donné la meilleur raison pour tuer cette femme : la vie du president. Pur un turk c'est pourtant primordial !!!" siffla-t-elle en repoussant sa chevelure fambloyante en arrière

" Et maintenant ?"

" Le bon dans l'histoire c'est que Rufus va aller a North Corel pour en finir avec elle. Les secrets d'etats seront bien gardés, mais ce sera a nous de faire le sale boulot en elminant le president." dit elle dans un rictus machiavélique.

" Oui mais le probleme est que l'arme se dirige vers nous et que le president ne pourra pas allera north corel avant qu'on en ait fini avec." répondit Heiddeger dont l'attitude trahissait sa nervosité.

L'expression victorieuse de la jeune femme s'envola immediatement.

" Merde !!! Mais cette histoire va encore durer longtemps ???" dit elle en posant violemment le verre contre le bureau d'Heiddeger.

* * *

Chapitre un peu désordonné et flou, on va dire que c'est normal vu l'etat de flou dans lequel je met les persos ( mouahah ). Oh et fan fiction m'enerve à déconner ! En fait j'ai trouver la solution pour uploader mon chapitre grace à Yuumi ( en regardant son profil ) comme quoi on apprend en regardant les profils ! Et pardon pour le mail en double de la part de fan fiction : j'ai le chic pour faire des conneries ;) 


	19. Megalomania

Et un chapitre de plus ! Et à temps en plus de ça ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Useless device, it won't suffice // Stratagème inutile, cela ne suffira pas  
I want a new game to play // Je veux jouer à un nouveau jeu  
When I am gone, it won't be long // Lorsque je serai parti, cela ne sera pas long  
Before I disturb you in the dark // Avant que je ne te perturbe dans l'obscurité

**Muse -"Megalomania"**

* * *

Reno resta encore quelques instants planté au milieu du hall de la tour Shinra. 

" Quel con." murmura-t-il à son intention.

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains puis ferma les yeux. Son esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Qui devait-il croire à présent ? Son ancienne collègue Laurelei qui avait peut-être essayé de tuer le président ? Scarlett qui essayait de le persuader que Laurelei devait être tué ? Le président et Tseng, qu'il avait toujours écouté depuis son entrée dans les turks ?

Habituellement, il n'était pas du genre à se poser beaucoup de questions. Il agissait, sans réfléchir aux conséquences : en somme, il était un bon turk. Mais aujourd'hui toutes ces paroles contradictoires se mélangeaient et le faisaient douter. Il ne savait plus comment agir, ni même de qui il devait suivre les ordres.

Il se dirigea alors vers les ascenceurs afin de monter aux étages présidentiels. Dans sa marche frénétique il continua à parler seul, sous les regards interloqués des employés qui s'afferaient :

" Aucun capable de me donner un ordre précis. Je sais plus quoi faire moi maintenant. Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ... Pourquoi ils deviennent tous fous merde. Putain de Sephiroth et de météore c'est de votre faute. Ce que je vais faire, parce que je suis paumé. Le premier que je vois je suis ses ordres même si c'est Gary le balayeur du 54 e, rien à battre. J'en ai ma claque merde ..." dit-il entre ses dents.

Il appuya rageusement sur le bouton d'appel et inspecta machinalement son visage dans la vitre à côté de lui. Son visage était aussi rouge que se cheveux, à force d'énervement. Mais enfin les portes s'ouvrirent sur le président, et Reno soupira de soulagement.

" Boss je voulais connaître vos ordres." demanda-t-il.

Le rouquin pensa qu'après tout, il avait toujours indirectement obéit aux ordres du président Shinra et qu'il n'y avait aucunes raisons que cela change. Alors que le turk attendait impatiemment, le président continua sa route, sans même lui répondre. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie. Quand soudain un soldat débarqua des escaliers de service.

" Monsieur le président, monsieur le président !!!!" hurla le garde, hors d'haleine.

" Je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler soldat." répondit-il sans même se retourner

" C'est Mr Heiddeger qui m'envoie ! L'arme se dirige droit sur nous !!! Il vous demande de revenir immédiatement. Le canon Sister Ray est chargé et il attend vos ordres pour la mise à feu."

Rufus s'arrêta net, puis se retourna lentement. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille à North Corel avant que les garde ne décident de tuer Laurelei, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il décida cependant de faire demi-tour pour retourner à son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son empire se désintégrer sous le feu de cette arme, même pour une femme. Cette maudite arme ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal.

Le président s'arrêta devant Reno qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

" Vous acceptez à nouveau mes ordres à présent ? Alors commencez par m'expliquer ce qu'il vous a pris !" dit il d'un ton très ferme

Reno baissa les yeux, gêné.

" Scarlett m'a demandé de liquider Laurelei car elle était persuadé qu'elle était impliquée dans un attentat contre vous. Elle m'a demandé d'agir sans vous mettre au courant, elle pensait que vous m'empecheriez."

" Et au lieu de faire vos plans débiles dans votre coin vous ne pouviez pa avertir votre responsable ?!"

Le turk se gratta l'arrière de la tête, toujours aussi nerveux.

" Vous savez boss depuis qu'il est revenu Tseng n'est plus aussi productif qu'avant."

Le soldat commencait à s'impatienter. Rufus lui lanca un regard noir et decida d'arrêter sa conversation avec Reno.

Malgré que le président ait perdu la confiance qu'il mettait en Reno, il décida de la charger de la mission. C'était sa dernière chance.

" Mes ordres, vous voulez mes ordres. Hé bien, très bien. Allez à North Corel, libérez Laurelei, qu'importe les ordres de Scarlett ou d'Heiddeger je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Dites lui qu'elle aura la vie sauve si elle tient sa langue." dit le président avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenceur.

Et alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur la cabine il reprit : " et ajoutez que ses parents n'ont pas été tué par la Shinra et que je n'ai jamais cherché à lui causer du tort. Voila mes ordres"

Reno sourrit imperciptiblement.

" Bien monsieur le président. J'y vais immediatement."

* * *

Reno fit décoller l'hélicoptère, sans attacher sa ceinture, ni en prenant les mesures de sécurité habituelles. De toute façon, il détestait tout ce protocole de décollage. Le soleil se couchait alors que l'appareil filait dans le ciel. Le turk répétait sans cesse, comme un mantra : 

" Pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop tard, pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop tard ..."

Soudain la voix de Rude crachota dans son oreille :

" Faudra aussi que tu récupères la secrétaire : Freija quelque chose. Elle doit aussi être dans le coin de North Corel. Et traîne pas on a besoin de toi ici. Tu les lache dans une gare, n'importe où et tu te casses." lui dit son collègue

" Roger. Et on ira se boire une petite bière une fois tout ça fini ! Hein Rudo."

Il mit le cap vers la prison. Il restait très concentré, fixant l'horizon.

* * *

Ce fut une heure plus tard qu'il atterit dans le désert de North Corel. 

Malgré l'heure tardive, deux hommes continuaient à veiller dehors, préférant jouer au carte plutôt que de rentrer dormir dans leurs cellules. Une petite lanterne se balancait au dessus d'eux, au gré du vent.

" Hé vous !" interpella Reno.

Les deux hommes posèrent leur cartes et regardèrent ce drôle d'oiseau en costume bleu.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a l'ami, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda le plus âgé.

" On vous a ramené une fille : la vingainte, blonde, avec un costume comme le mien !" dit-il.

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête en signe de négation.

" Sais pas on été dans nos cellules aujourd'hui, vous savez avec le cognard qu'on s'tape ici vaut mieux pas trop traîner dehors."

Reno soupira, lui qui pensait que la mission serait vite reglée.

Mais un homme sortit de l'obscurité. Immediatement le turk dégaina son bâton éléctrique pour se parer à tout éventualité.

" Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?" demanda-t-il à l'homme.

Ce dernier se frottait nerveusement les mains. Il paraissait sans âge avec sa peau brunit et ridée par le soleil et ses cheveux couleur blanc sale.

" Ch'sais. Ch'lui ai dit de partir mais elle ne voulait pas. Les soldats, ils sont revenus et ch'pense qu'ils l'ont mis dans la salle d'execution. Vous savez la salle d'execution ? Là où on tue ceux qui empêche la shinra de fonctionner !Suis sûr qu'elle est la bas. ch'sais pas si elle est vivante. Ce serait triste, si jeune ..." répondit il de sa voix chevrotante.

" Elle est ou cette salle ?" demanda Reno, pressé par le temps.

L'homme leva difficilement le bras en direction d'un batiment en béton armé perdu au milieu du désert. Reno se mit à courir dans cette direction.

Le vieux continua à parler en regardant le turk partir.

" Vous savez il y a une dizaine d'année il nous en avait d'jà ramené une comme ça avec toute son équipe. Ca a mal fini. Elle aussi elle paraissait gentil. Ch'lui avait aussi dit de partir. Et vous savez ce qu'elle m'avait dit ?"

Il se dirigea vers ses deux amis puis s'assit sur un tonneau en fer rouillé à leur côté.

" Elle a dit que la shinra tournait plus rond. Et qu'elle ferait tout pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Il s'arrêta pour avaler difficilement puis reprit.

" Bah ch'crois qu'elle avait raison au fond. Mais la pauvre elle est morte."

* * *

Le turk frappa violemment contre la porte en bois, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il resta quelques instants silencieux, à écouter les bruits qui provenaient de l'interieur. Le silence regnait, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le bois et la porte s'effondra. Mais la partie n'était pas encore gagnée : ce bâtiment etait un vrai dédale de portes et d'escaliers. Il courrut le long du couloir et les ouvrit tous a la volée : vide, rien. Puis il arriva au fond du couloir où une derniere porte s'offrait à lui. Il sortit son bâton éléctrique au cas où puis l'ouvrit doucement. 

Freija était allongée au sol, ligotée de toute part. Elle semblait un peu sonnée mais pas inconsciente.

" C'est déjà ça de fait." dit Reno.

Il ouvrit ses liens.

" Ca va ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je .. ho .. bah." répondit elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains " Je crois."

"Je cherche Laurelei." ajouta-t-il.

" Elle est pas là. Ils l'ont emmenée en voiture mais je sais pas ou."

Reno lança un juron. Tout se compliquait. Il attrapa son PHS dans sa poche arrière.

" Rude, Laurelei n'est pas là. Essaye de joindre quelqu'un a la prison pour en savoir plus et rapelle moi."

" Ok."

Le roux raccrocha et essaya de lever Freija.

" Tu sais quoi Freija. T'es bien Freija au moins ?" s'assura-t-il

" Vui."

" Tu vas ouvrir grand tes oreilles et enregistrer tout ce que je te dis pour le répéter à Laurelei parce que moi j'ai pas que ça a faire. Je suis déjà censé être à la Shinra là."

" D'accord."

Il lui raconta tout. Les mensonges qu'il avait inventé sur sa famille pour la protéger d'une mort certaine, le fait que le président ne lui voulait pas de mal, qu'elle aurait la vie sauve contre son silence sur les projets de la shinra. Et Freija lui promit de tout répéter à Laurelei.

A la fin de leur discussion le PHS de Reno sonna à nouveau.

" Ils sont à 30 Km d'ici, dans la ville de North Corel même. Quand tu y arrivera demande Irju il t'y conduira."

* * *

Il me reste à peu près trois chapitre avant la fin de l'histoire. En attendant j'espere que ce chapitre vous aura un peu plus éclairé sur les moments un peu troubles. 


	20. Talk show host

_Allons y nanaange1992 !! Allons butter Scarlett mouahahah :). Trève de plaisanterie voici encore un chapitre !_

* * *

You want me // Tu me cherches ?

Fuckin' well come and find me // Eh bien putain viens, trouve moi,

I'll be waiting // Je t'attendrais

With a gun and a pack of sandwiches // Avec une arme et des sandwiches,

**Radiohead - Talk show host**

* * *

Reno se fraya difficilement un chemin à travers les ruelles et les maisons en tôle de North Corel 

" Encore un fiasco signé Scarlett." pensa-t-il, amer, en laissant courir ses yeux sur les pouilleux qui vivaient ici.

Il regnait une ambiance malsaine dans ce vilage : des hommes couverts de crasse crachaient leur poumons, des femmes et des enfants imploraient son aide. Et cette odeur nauséabonde, cette odeur de mort devenait presque palpable. Tout était gris, même les humains dans cette ville fantome, et le turk se sentait mal à l'aise, lui qui tranchait tellement avec son costume bleu et blanc. Machinalement il baissa les yeux et accelera, une telle pauvreté lui était difficile à supporter, encore plus que le sang, les tripes et les pleurs.

Quelques enjambés plus tard, il se retrouva devant un batiment similaire à ceux de la prison. Il s'arrêta et prit le temps de dévisager les quelques hommes qui discutaient devant la porte. On les distinguaient à peine malgré la lueur des lampadaires.

" L'un de vous connait Irju ?" lanca-t-il à la volée, dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux lui réponde.

" Un turk ? Tu me veux quoi ?" demanda un homme, qui allumait sa cigarette.

" On m'a dit que tu pouvait me montrer l'endroit ou l'une des notres a été envoyée."

" Ah ouai ... vrai .. mais ça a un prix ...!" répondit l'homme en souriant, dévoilant une bouche pleine de chicots.

" Je vais te payer à coup de baton si tu ne veux rien dire !" répondit Reno, énervé qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps.

" Si on peut même plus rigoler..." dit Irju " ... les turks, pfff tous une bande de petit pisseux ." ajouta-t-il a voix basse.

Irju rit, tout comme sa bande. Puis enfin il désigna une des portes du bâtiment.

" Ils sont au sous sol. La turk et une dizaine de soldat." ajouta-t-il.

Reno degaina son bâton éléctrique.

" Très bien je te conseille de dégager. Ca va saigner." dit il avant d'ouvrir la porte en fer.

* * *

" Monsieur le président nous attendons vos ordres." 

La voix d'Heiddeger raisonna dans l'interphone, troublant le calme qui regnait dans le bureau du président. Rufus y preta peu attention, il continua à écrire quelques lignes sur le papier. Une lettre peut être, un chèque ou encore un rapport. Qui sait ... Il soupira, la solennité du moment lui pesait.

Il sortit sur la passerelle de son bureau et s'approcha de la balustrade. Il posa les mains sur le métal froid et regarda en bas. Peu à peu toutes les lumières de Midgar s'étaignait, quartier par quartier. Rufus plissa les yeux à la recherche de l'arme mais elle n'était pas encore en vue.

A pas lent il retourna à son bureau. Heiddegger commencait à s'impatienter et l'entendre hurler dans l'interphone ne faisait qu'exasperer encore plus le président.

" Hé bien qu'attendez vous !!! Chargez le canon." dit Rufus, très dur, en appyant sur le bouton de l'interphone.

" Bien monsieur ! Gyahahahha !!!! Mise à feu ! Mise à feu !" hurla Heiddeger.

Puis le silence s'installa. Pesant. Toute la population devait avoir les yeux rivés sur le nord, cherchant vainement cet énorme monstre qui voulait détruire Midgar. Les secondes défilèrent lentement, quand enfin une forme se distingua au loin. Rufus s'approcha de la fenêtre pour mieux la détailler. Il remarqua le canon qui pompait la mako de tous les reacteurs.

" Pourvu que le tir atteigne la barrière du cratère nord." chuchota-t-il.

En effet avec toute l'énergie qu'ils avaient utilisés ce soir, la ville de Midgar ne vivrait plus longtemps dans la lumière. Seul la terre des Cetras étaient la promesse d'une vie comfortable pour les années à venir.

L'arme s'approchait , à vive allure. On pouvait distinguer nettement ses formes.

" Qu'est ce qu'ils font ..." se demanda le président voyant que le canon n'était toujours pas en position de tir.

Il sortit de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers l'interphone.

" Heiddeger qu'est ce que vous fait ? Quand allez vous enfin tirer ?"

Rufus jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil furtif par la fenêtre. Dans quelques secondes elle serait au dessus de Midgar.

" Tirez !" ordonna-t-il.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'il fut nez à nez avec l'arme, avec pour seule protection une vitre que l'énorme bête ne tarda pas à briser

* * *

Tout était très calme dans le batiment de North Corel, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le coeur de Reno s'accelera : après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour arriver à temps, ce serait un échec d'arriver trop tard. Irju continua à fixer le turk. 

" Tu veux peut être de l'aide pour ouvrir la porte ?! On t'a pas appris comment le faire à la shinra." demanda-t-il.

Reno fit mine de ne pas entendre la remarque, il appuya sur le bouton central de son EMR déclanchant une onde éléctrique autour de l'arme. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et se retrouva en face d'une dizaine d'hommes, qui braquaient tous leurs mitraillettes sur lui.

" Quel acceuil !" dit Reno en les détaillant tour à tour. " Baissez vos armes."

Aucune réaction. Ils restaient dans la même position, visant la tête de Reno. Le turk compris la serieux de la situation et changea immediatement de ton.

" Baissez vos arme !" répéta-t-il en appuyant sur chaque syllabe.

" Si dans 3 secondes j'en vois encore un qui me vise moi, ou la jeune fille au milieu de la pièce, je jure que je ferais un carnage." ajouta-t-il .

" 3." commença Reno.

Les soldats ne cillaient toujours pas.

" 2. Allez les gars c'est mon jour de bonté, je vous propose d'avoir la vie sauve là !"

Un murmure parcoura les hommes. Ils commencaient à douter.

" 1 ..."

Certains commencèrent à baisser lentement leurs armes, d'autres restaient aggripés à leur gachette.

" Zér..."

" C'est bon, c'est bon. Tout le monde baisse son arme." dit une voix qui surgissait du bataillon.

Reno soupira : ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il se défoulerait.

" Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?" demanda l'homme qui s'avançait.

" La jeune fille que vous gardez si précieusement." dit Reno en désignant Laurelei. " et tout de suite j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps."

" Impossible." répondit le chef du bataillon

" Je viens sur les ordres du président Shinra."

" Je suis sous les ordres de Scarlett."

" Ah ouai ?? Super mais jusqu'à présent c'est Rufus Shinra le président et pas l'autre pouf squeletique."

" Je ne vous laisserai pas faire." conclua le soldat

" Si vous vous opposé je vous ferai executer dans les plus brefs délais." fut la réponse de Reno

Le bataillon s'écarta de chaque côté laissant un passage libre jusqu'a Laurelei : les soldats n'étaient que des poules mouillées. Cependant Reno resta sur ses gardes, ils ne leurs faisaient pas confiance.

Il s'approcha de Laurelei, qui semblait un peu sonnée. Il lui délia les poignets et les chevilles puis enleva son baillon.

" Ca va ?" demanda-t-il tout en regardant si elle n'était pas trop blessée.

" Oui ça va." répondit elle " mais dit moi ce que tu fais là, tu ne devrais pas te meler de tes affaires ? Tu vas t'atirer des ennuis en faisant ça." dit elle sans lui faire de cadeaux.

Les soldats les regardèrent sortir sans rien dire, ni rien faire.

Puis enfin Laurelei pu gouter à l'air frais. Cela faisait des heures qu'on l'avait enfermé dans ce taudis surchauffé. Elle savoura chaque inspiration, chaque bouffée de vent qui caressait sa peau.

" Enfin." dit elle.

" Ouai ma jolie mais moi j'ai pas que ca a faire. Alors j'ai ta copine dans l'hélico, je vous lache toute les deux ici, y a une gare à 300 mètre. Vous rentrez chez vous ou n'importe ou je m'en fous mais ne trainez plus à Midgar ! Elle t'expliquera." répondit son collègue, pressé.

Freija sortit de l'helicoptere en essayant de courrir vers son amie. Elle boitillait en evitant de marcher sur sa cheville droite qui la faisait souffrir.

" Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Allez dégagez, grouillez ! Faut pas traîner ici !" répéta-t-il.

Les deux filles se mirent en route. Reno soupira en les regardant partir, avec la cheville de Freija elle n'arriveraient jamais à la gare. Il se mit a marcher dans leur direction.

" Oh vous me fait pitier." dit il en aidant Freija à marcher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Laurelei et Freija montèrent dans le train. Après s'être correctement installée, Laurelei se releva de son siège et regarda le quai de gare. Reno restait planté là à leur dire au revoir. Elle sortit la tête par la fenêtre.

" Je pense qu'on ne se reverra pas de si tôt. Alors merci Reno." dit elle avec sobriété.

" Oh Lauri elle me faisait pitié à marcher comme ça."

" Non Reno merci pour tout."

Reno baissa la tête, gênée d'un tel compliment. Laurelei se rassit alors que le train commencait à avancer. Elle regarda la silhouette de son ancien collègue s'éloigner.

" Au revoir."

Puis elle tourna son regard vers Freija, qu'elle trouva endormie.

* * *

" Quelle journée" pensa Reno en se remémorant les evenements des heures précédentes. A présent il se sentait d'humeur mélancolique, il savait que ce serait certainement la derniere fois qu'il verrai Laurelei, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle aurait la vie sauve lui remontait le moral. Puis il se disait qu'au fond il aurait du tout lui dire sur son enfance, avant de la laisser partir. Il retourna à l'hélicoptère et décolla en direction du QG. Et fonçant à travers les nuages, il se dit que cela n'aurait rien apporté à Laurelei qu'il lui dise qu'ils avaient passé leurs premières années ensemble dans ce taudis qu'était l'orphelinat de Midgar. 

Au bout d'une heure de vol il sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Il alluma la radio de l'appareil et essaya de trouver la fréquence de la tour Shinra. Un énorme bruit hurla dans ses oreilles.

Il enleva son casque a toute vitesse et le balanca sur le siège passager en jurant.

Il prit alors son Phs et composa le numero de Rude.

" Putain Rude c'est quoi ce bordel sur la fréquence Shinra j'ai cru que j'allais crever avec tout ce boucan ! Vous faites la fete ou quoi ???

Aucune réponse.

" Rude ??" répéta-t-il.

Reno palit.

" Rude, bordel répond moi."

" Je suis la." répondit enfin Rude, sa voix semblait lointaine.

" Tu m'as fait peur !!! qu'est ce qu'il se passe ???"

" Reno on a un gros problème, un énorme problème." dit Rude

" Je veux plus entendre parler de cette conne de Scarlett. Alors si c'est elle qui pose problème bute la !!"

" Reno arrête de déconner. c'esr vraiment grave."

" Ohhhh mais alors accouche au lieu de trainer en longueur !!!"

" Le president Shinra. J'crois qu'il est mort." répondit Rude, solennel

" Quoiiiiiiii ?" hurla le rouquin.

" J'crois qu'il est mort Reno."

* * *

_Mon internet adore planter quand je corrige mes textes sur fan fiction. Il adore me mettre : la page web a expiré ou de petits mots doux dans le genre. Alors j'ai pris mon temps pour mettre le chapitre !!_

_Hé ouai c'est pour ça que Reno était aussi proche de Laurelei ! Qui s'en doutait ( Merci encore Zephyree pour ton avis sur les zones troubles de l'histoire)_


	21. My baby shot me down

_Les partiels c'est pas drôle, ca m'empêche d'updater quand je le voudrais !!! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Arf ca me fait bizarre de me dire que j'en est plus qu'un à mettre ici. Mais bon qui sais j'ecrirai peut etre d'autres fan fiction sur d'autres persos :). En avant pour le chapitre suivant._

* * *

Bang bang, he shot me down// Bang bang, il m'a descendu,

Bang bang, I hit the ground// Ba,g bang, j'ai heurté le sol,

Bang bang, that awful sound// Bang bang, cet affreux son,

Bang bang, my baby shot me down. // Bang bang, mon amour m'a descendu.

**Nancy Sinatra - Bang Bang ( my baby shot me down )**

* * *

Les chaînes de télévision mondiales diffusaient des programmes ininteressants à cette heure tardive, et la plupart des spectateurs comataient devant leurs postes. Pour sûr, ils avaient été un peu secoués lors de l'attaque de l'arme, mais rien de bien important. Du moins rien d'impressionant par rapport à ce que le météore ferait dans les jours à venir. 

Soudain, les écrans affichèrent l'énorme logo de la shinra : un flash info allait les avertir des dernières nouvelles.

Une journaliste aux cheveux noirs et aux traits tirés s'adressa aux téléspectateurs :

" Nos journalistes en direct de Midgar nous annonce une mauvaise nouvelle. La métropole a subit à nouveau une terrible attaque des armes faisant de nombreux dégats sur la tour Shinra."

Les minutes suivantes furent meublées par des commentaires de différents spécialistes, par l'avis des badauds et des journalistes. Rien de bien palpitant. Puis enfin le générique de fin démarra, la présentatrice remit machinalement ses fiches en place et ajouta :

" Sur ce, la fin de notre journal. Je vous souhaite ..."

Elle s'interrompit. Elle posa son index sur son oreillette pour mieux entendre la régie. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, elle fronça les sourcils et adopta une mine grave.

" Une dépèche vient de m'annoncer qu'il est fort probable que le président Shinra soit décédé suite à la destruction de son bureau."

Elle semblait choquée, même peiné. L'indestructible Rufus Shinra ? Mort ?

* * *

Le train s'arrêta à Junon dans une légère secousse, reveillant Freija de son demi sommeil. 

" On est ou ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix endormie.

" Junon." répondit brièvement Laurelei en se levant. "Retour à la case départ."

Laurelei sortit sur le quai et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle scruta les alentours. Rien n'avait vraiment changé ici, comme ci le temps n'avait aucun effet sur la ville. La mer était un peu agitée aujourd'hui, les vagues frappaient les digues et le vent était glacant. Machinalement elle croisa les bras pour se réchauffer.

Freija sortit à son tour du wagon toute en se tenant maladroitement à la porte. Puis sans un mot elles commencèrent à se diriger vers le hall.

" Tu crois qu'on retrouvera le vieux fou qui nous avait vendu les billets aller ?"

Laurelei sourrit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Elle se sentait si détendue quand elle était à Junon, tellement loin du tumulte de Midgar.

" Dépèche toi Freija, il fait froid." répondit-elle.

Toutes deux entrèrent dans le hall de la gare. Freija s'arrêta devant le tableau d'affichage et sa longue liste de villes plus ou moins connues : Midgar, Mideel, Fort Condor ...

Laurelei s'impatienta, elle voulait rentrer, revoir sa famille malgré leurs anciennes querelles, elle voulait oublier ces dernières années. Oublier, c'était la seule façon de ne pas retourner à Midgar faire un carnage à la Shinra.

Dans cette pourriture de tour Shinra, seul Reno vallait quelque chos, c'était le seul à avoir accouru quand elle en avait besoin, pensa-t-elle en ralentissant sa marche.

Enfin Freija accelera le pas et sortit de la gare. Mais Laurelei resta figée devant un écran qui diffusait en boucle les informations de la journée. Les lèvres de la présentatrice bougaient mais avec le bruit du hall on ne pouvait distinguer ses paroles, un message blanc sur fond rouge défilait cependant en bas de l'écran, transmettant les informations importantes.

Une phrase passait en boucle, et à chacun de ses passages Laurelei la relisait, sans pouvoir se faire à cette idée : " Le président Rufus Shinra est mort cette nuit, suite à la destruction de son bureau."

Freija s'approcha de son amie, elle lui aggripa le bras :

" Viens il faut qu'on y aille." lui dit elle.

Mais Laurelei ne bougea pas, se laissant bousculer par les passants. Elle continuait à fixer l'ecran.

Après quelques secondes, Freija comprit. Elle suivit le regard de Laurelei et regarda à son tour la télévision.

" Oh Laurelei, tu sais très bien que c'est un salaud : sa connerie de compagnie a tuer ses parents, et lui a chercher a nous tuer nous !"

" Oui ." répondit Laurelei.

Elle était énervée, rageuse d'éprouver un sentiment de tristesse en apprenant sa mort. Comment pouvait-on regretter la mort d'un ignoble personnage comme Rufus ? Elle serra les dents : elle le detestait, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie, qu'importe si elle avait un jour éprouvé un sentiment agréable envers lui. Il fallait qu'elle garde cette idée en tête : elle le haissait.

Elle reprit sa marche effrénée en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Son amie la suivait difficilemment en claudiquant. Freija pesta :

" Tu peux pas m'attendre ?"

Laurelei ne l'écouta pas elle continua à marcher à la même allure. Son amie répéta

" S'il te plait, att ..."

Un bruit de sifflement strident se fit entendre, puis plus rien. Pas même la voix de Freija ... Laurelei se retourna. Freija était à quatre patte, elle semblait mal en point.

L'ex turk fit demi tour, inquiète pour elle. Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit à ses côtés :

" Ca ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

La rousse releva la tête. Une trainée de sang sortait de sa bouche.

" Qu'est ce que ..." demanda Laurelei, perdue.

" Je crois qu'ils m'ont eu." dit difficilelemnt la jeune femme.

Freija enleva la main de son ventre et regarda inquiete le sang sur sa paume. Laurelei l'aida à se relever, il fallait qu'elle l'emmene en lieu sûr.

Elles firent quelque pas pour s'abriter dans une petite ruelle. Laurelei fit asseoir son amie puis elle s'approcha du coin du batiment. D'ici elle distingua nettement deux soldats qui la cherchait du regard. Des soldats Shinra... Certainement envoyés par ce salaud de Rufus pour l'achever.

Freija toussota. Le sang continuait à couler le long de son menton.

" Ca va aller Freija." Dit Laurelei en caressant ses cheveux.

"Fallait que je te dise Lauri ... Je l'ai promis à Reno ... Rufus Shinra, il n'a jamais ..." commenca la rousse.

Elle fut stoppée. Par une balle entre les deux yeux. Laurelei fixa les yeux encore ouvert de son amie. Les larmes brouillait peu à peu sa vue.

" Freija." dit elle a voix basse. " Freija parle moi."

Elle secoua son corps inerte. Mais son amie ne lui répondait plus.

De loin elle pouvait entendre les horribles voix rauques des soldats :

" Tu crois qu'on a tué la bonne ???" disait l'un.

" Je sais pas, leur description était pas claire..." répondait l'autre.

* * *

Les mains de Laurelei tremblait. Tout son corps était secoué de sanglot. 

" Freija, Freija..." répétait elle sans cesse, sans se soucier des deux hommes.

" On a qu'a tuer les deux." finit par conclure l'un des deux.

Laurelei aggripa une barre en fer qui dépassait des bennes a ordure. Elle courrut vers les deux hommes, et les frappa.

Elle les frappa jusqu'a expier sa haine, jusqu'a en perdre ses forces, jusqu'à qu'il ne bougent plus. Puis lentement, elle retourna aux côtés de Freija.

Son corps était froid et sa peau était tellement pâle. Laurelei lui pris la main.

" Aller Freija il faut qu'on rentre." dit elle, la voix secouée de sanglots.

Elle secoua son bras.

" S'il te plais Freija, lève toi. Ne me laisse pas rentrer seule." hurla-t-elle en serrant son corps sans vie.

* * *

Elena fouillait les décombres du dernier étage de la tour shinra, ses mains saignaient à force de chercher vainement le corps de Rufus. Rude se tenait derrière elle, et n'arretait pas de lui répéter : 

" Arrête Elena, ca ne sert plus à rien."

L'équipe des turks avait perdu espoir.

" Putain, pourquoi, c'est toujours les pourris qui ne meurent jamais." dit Reno en pensant à Scarlett et Heiddeger.

Soudain Elena appercut une main dans le tas de gravas.

" Tseng !!!!" hurla-t-elle.

Le responsable des turks accourut. Elena lui designa la main. Tous deux se mirent à fouiller fievreusement. Après quelques minutes de recherches intensives, ils découvrirent le corps de Rufus. Tseng posa sa main sur le coeur de Rufus, et avec un sourire béat ajouta :

" Je crois qu'il est vivant."

* * *

_Ahhh ils sont magiques à la shinra : tu crois qu'ils sont morts et enfin de compte c'est pas vrai ( cf Tseng ). Encore plus magique, comme disait Zephyree : Rufus a réussi a survivre a un immeuble en pleine gueule.. Ah la magie de la mako ... _


	22. Sorry angel

J'espere que l'histoire vous a plu et que vous apprecierez sa fin ... Pas facile en fait de conclure une histoire.

En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et specialement à ceux qui m'ont reviewer car vous m'avez été d'une grande aide pour faire cette histoire en commentant mes chapitres. J'espere vous retrouver pour une prochaine histoire.

* * *

I sent you to sucide lover // C'est moi qui t'ai suicidé mon amour.

Openend up the vein // Moi qui t'aie ouvert les veines.

So you're angel lover // Tu es donc un ange mon amour

Forever and then // Pour toujours et à jamais.

**Franz ferdinand et Jane birkin - Sorry angel**

* * *

Rufus Shinra avait bien survécu à l'attaque de l'arme. Il survécut aussi au météorite qui tomba sur Midgar quelques jours après le départ de Laurelei. Puis ensuite il du se battre contre les géostigmates, arme redoutable qui le détruisait de l'interieur. Il supporta même les incessantes attaques du gang de Kadaj. Rufus Shinra et son équipe était bien comme tout le monde le pensait : indestructibles.

Quant à Laurelei, elle avait perdu toute la confiance qu'elle avait gagnée en integrant les turks. Depuis la mort de Freija, elle vivait dans la crainte que Rufus ne la tue à son tour.

Mais malgré tous ces retournement de situation, la vie avait repris son cours.

* * *

Gilda toqua doucement contre la porte du président. Elle laissa passer quelques instants, puis entra.

" Monsieur une jeune femme demande à vous voir."

" Faites la entrer." répondit il, sans même quitter son dossier des yeux.

Il se demandait qui pouvait bien le voir à cette heure tardive. Certainement Elena qui venait faire son rapport pensa-t-il après quelques secondes de reflexion. Il soupira par avance, sachant pertinement le temps que durait les rapports de la jeune turk.

Il se replongea dans son dossier, le temps que Gilda fasse entrer la jeune femme.

Des centaines de pages lui annonçait des montants colossaux, des millions à perte de vue, des gils en moins sur son compte. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la reconstruction d'une ville lui aurait coûté si cher. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, par acquit de conscience ou par culpabilité, il fallait bien qu'il paye. La population de l'ancienne Midgar avait besoin de lui et il leur devait bien.

Rufus se leva difficilement de son fauteuil, grimacant chaque fois que le tissu de sa chemise effleurait les cicatrices de ses anciennes géostigmates. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers la baie vitrée et contempla la construction de Edge, sa nouvelle mégalopole. Et il serra les dents en repensant aux dégats qu'avait pu faire Bahamut et Kadaj durant leur brève incursion dans la ville.

Le président s'impatienta. Gilda n'était toujours par revenu avec Elena. Il se dirigea à pas pressés vers la grande porte de chêne massif et s'arrêta.

Son esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure : habituellement, Elena venait directement le voir, sans passer par Gilda. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ... Il se dirigea alors vers son bureau contre lequel il avait posé son fusil.

Puis soudain il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et une voix...

" Monsieur le président."

Il reconnaissait cette voix. Une voix claire, féminine mais ferme. Il se retourna et dégaina immédiatement son fusil.

" Quel acceuil..." répliqua la jeune femme.

" Te voir ici ne me présage rien de bon, je préfère prévenir qu'agir." répondit il.

" Pourtant cela ne te ressemble pas. " dit la jeune femme en s'approchant doucement du président " cela ne resssemble pas à l'homme qui n'a pas fuit devant l'arme, qui s'est jeté dans le vide pour vaincre le gang de Kadaj. Je trouve ça pathétique ..."

Elle s'arrêta et fixa le président de ses yeux bleus electriques.

" Tu entends ça Rufus, je te trouve pathétique de trembler devant une ex-turk !"

" Que fait tu là Laurelei ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je pense que tu as deviné mes intentions ..."

Soudain, un groupe d"homme entra dans la pièce : des ambassadeurs aux vues de leurs costumes bariolés. Il trouvèrent ainsi, Laurelei et Rufus face à face pointant chacun leur arme vers l'autre. Un mouvement de frayeur les parcourus, ils hésitaient : devaient ils appeler à l'aide, partir en courant ou les regarder se tirer dessus ?

Laurelei prit peur, elle braqua son pistolet sur le groupe :

"Le premier qui l'ouvre se prend une balle dans la tête." siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

La tension montait, elle n'avait pas prévu que ces hommes débarqueraient. Un long silence s'installa. Rufus paraissait étonnement calme, contrairement à Laurelei qui commencait à douter du bien fondé de son geste. Elle visait tour à tour le président et le groupe d'ambassadeurs, dépassée par la situation.

" Scarlett disait donc vrai ..." soupira-t-il.

" Bien sûr qu'elle disait vrai !! Mais ce qu'elle ne t'a pas dit c'est que j'ai agis sur ses ordres et ceux d'Heiddeger. Tu ne te doutais de rien ?! Darko, entrepot 5, le bal ... Tu ne trouves pas qu'on avait essayé de t'assassiner beaucoup plus souvent depuis que je faisais parti des turks. "

Rufus baissa la tête, visiblement peiné de revoir Laurelei dans un telle situation.

" Pourquoi reviens tu ici maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je viens accomplir ma mission avant que tu ne m'en empêches. Et venger la mort de Freija..."

" Ce que tu peut être idiote. Je n'ai jamais voulu de mal à ta stupide amie, encore moins à toi. Reno ne t'as rien dit ?"

" N'essaye pas de m'appitoyer Rufus ca ne marchera pas." répondit Laurelei, sentant que son bras faiblir.

Elle enleva le cran de sécurité de son arme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle faiblisse car il la tuerai si elle ne le faisait. Elle était devenu trop dérangeante à présent.

Elle sentait sa main qui commencait à trembler légèrement. Elle n'y arrivait pas, elle pensait encore à cette période ou tout allait bien entre eux. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à cette ordure qui avait tuer tant de persones, qui l'aurait tuer si Reno n'était pas venu la sortir de là.

" Tu n'oseras pas tirer." répondit il sarcastiquement, en essayant de garder une certaine contenance.

Il se doutait qu'elle commencait à faiblir. C'était bien son point faible : elle se laissait trop submerger par ses sentiments.

" Madame ne faites rien." lui hurla soudain une petite femme, qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans la foule d'ambassadeurs.

Laurelei fut effrayée par cet éclat de voix, et son doigt glissa sur la gachette. Un coup partit . Rufus sursauta.

" Ce n'est rien... " dit le président dans un toussotement, afin de rassurer ses invités. "... juste une égratignure."

Il appuya sa main contre son bureau pour soutenir le poids de son corps qu'il sentait de plus en plus lourd. Il regarda Laurelei, elle paraissait choquée. Il ferma les yeux et sourit tristement. Toute son histoire avec elle n'avait été que malentendu depuis le début. Il toussa encore une fois et sentit le gout métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux.

" Ce que tu peux être conne." dit il à l'attention de Laurelei.

Il avanca à pas lourd et lent, sentant ses forces le quitter.

" Ce que tu peux être conne... Tu n'as pas compris... Fallait que tu accomplisses ta putain de mission. Tu n'as pas compris que si tu avais été une turk comme une autre tu serais déjà morte et enterrée. Ce que tu peux être conne."

Le président perdait de sa superbe. Il redevenait humain. Il prit une grande respiration comme s'il essayait d'aspirer quelques minutes de vie en plus.

" Je ne suis pas blessé, une egratignure." dit il aux ambassadeurs.

Mais sa respiration fut de plus en plus difficile

" Je ..."

Il s'ecroula, une tache de sang partant de son coeur se répandait sur son son costume puis sur le parquet. Laurelei réprima un cri en couvrant sa bouche avec se main. Les larmes coulèrent le long ses joues. Elle regardait les amabassadeurs qui accouraient tous autour du corps de Rufus, tous s'afferaient autour du président afin de lui sauver la vie.

Puis elle regarda son arme, qu'elle tenait du bout des doigts. Un M9 de taille moyenne, metallique avec un crosse noire, une capacité de 10 balles normales ou 5 balles explosives, un pendentif representant Hadès accroché à la gachette, censé lui porter chance... Une belle arme qu'elle avait eu en rentrant chez les turks, qui avait remplacé son ancien pistolet, trop usé par les entrainements de Junon.

Elle ne savait plus à présent qui mentait, qui était sincère, elle se sentait juste perdue.

" Mission accomplie." dit elle en fixant le corps de Rufus.

Puis doucement, elle posa le canon froid de son arme contre sa tempe.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, un coup de feu retentit dans les nouveaux bureaux de la Shinra.

* * *

Elena, Rude, Reno et Tseng étaient tous alignés au garde à vous, bien ajustés dans leurs costumes noirs. Et pour une fois Reno portait une cravate. Ils avaient un air grave et les yeux rouges d'Elena trahissaient ses quelques larmes. Laurelei pensa tout bas.

" Elena ... Une turk ne pleure pas ..."

Ils impressionaient tout le monde, eux, l'élite, et Laurelei sentit son coeur se pincer de fierté.

" Je te trouve bien insolente de te trouver ici à cet instant."

Laurelei se retourné et fit face à Rufus.

" Je viens admirer le spectacle." répondit elle, ironique. " Et toi que fait tu ici ?"

" J'étais curieux de voir qui viendrait."

" Je suis moi même étonnée qu'il y ait autant de monde."

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes. Puis Rufus reprit la conversation :

" Est ce qu'un jour tu pardonneras de ne pas t'avoir tout avouer." hésita-t-il.

Laurelei fit un petit sourire triste, et le regarda dans les yeux.

" Je ne crois pas. Après tout, la vie aurait été tellement plus simple si tout le monde avait été sincère."

Rufus sourit à son tour, de manière plus sarcastique.

" Ca tombe bien, moi non plus je ne te pardonnerai pas mon ange ..."

Dans des torrents de larmes, de souvenirs, de regrets ou de joie pour certains, et devant deux cerceuils de bois blanc, les âmes de Laurelei et Rufus retournèrent au courant de la vie, le Lifestream.

* * *

Ah bah râté pas de happy end pour cette histoire ... Au fait précision : les soldats qui ont tué Freija étaient sous les ordres de Scarlett. Je voulais le preciser dans le chapitre mais je n'arrivais pas à le caser. Hop je vais aller changer le statut de mon histoire maintenant : Complete :) 


End file.
